Forgotten Promise
by secretgarden12
Summary: A girl named Elizabeth was Break's childhood friend but there was an event that the two separates and Break totally forgets her. After many years the girl meets Break again and decided to protect him. Will Break remember her? But the situation got more complicated when Sharon had developed her feelings for Break, what will break do? ...SharonxBreakxOC...
1. Meeting

I was lying on the ground weakly while being held by a girl wearing in a white dress covered with blood. "Nee who are you?" I asked the girl in a very faint voice. "Why are you crying?"

The girl in white was saying something while crying but I couldn't hear it. Then my vision began to blur.

My eyes shot open, tears started streaming down my face. My hands gripped my body as I try to calm myself. "That dream again" I whisper to myself.

As I got off my bed, convincing myself it was all just a bad dream, it's not a big deal besides there are things I need to do today. I force myself a smile and started walking to the bathroom. After taking a bath I went to the dressing room. I open the cabinet and trying to pick a dress to wear.

I had to admit picking a dress to wear takes time. Then finally I decided what to wear. I picked a light blue laced long dress decorated with lots of frills and ribbons. I took a final glance at myself wearing the dress I picked, suddenly I heard a knock, a voice calling my name and asking me to go outside. "Miss Chloe, please come out already. Cheryl-sama and Barma-sama is already waiting for you at the dining area, they want to tell you something" I replied "Alright then, please go ahead. I'll follow up".

Rufus Barma was one of the kind people who adopted me when I was found in an old abandon house. They said I was the only person found in that place. They didn't know where my family is, to be honest I don't even know my real name. I have no memories of my past. When they found me I was in the state of trauma that makes me forget all my memories of the past. I was really lucky Mr. Rufus along with Ms. Shelly and Ms. Cheryl found me. They treat me as their real a family member but they keep the event a secret because Pandora and the rest of the dukedoms will be questioning them. Ms. Shelly was the one who gave me the name Chloe. They help me recovered and I'm really thankful to them.

Then the servant was already gone. I quickly braided a part of my pink messy hair and the rest was just being brushed.

I ran outside my room, passing a long hallway, going down the stair, turning right and then finally I arrive.

I saw Rufus-kun and Cheryl-sama sitting at the table waiting for me. I greeted them with my best smile "Good morning Cheryl-sama and Rufus-kun" both of them greeted me back. "Chloe-san we've been waiting here for you for eternity" Rufus teasing me. I was about to say something when Cheryl-sama interrupted "Your starting a fight again aren't you Rufus-kun. Never tell a lady that she is late" Cheryl said it with a big scary smile. Rufus was being alarm and quickly apologize to me and saying it was just a joke. Then Cheryl and I just laugh.

After the lively chat we came down to a serious discussion.

Cheryl asked with worry face "Chloe dear are you sure you're going to join Pandora and quit your singing career?"

I answered her "Yes, I'm sure Cheryl-sama I wanted to repay all your kindness you had given to me by helping you at the Pandora".

"Working at Pandora wouldn't be that easy. Many people already died because of that job. Are you willing to risk your life for that?" Rufus added.

I said with a peaceful smile "I already knew that. It's alright, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. In fact, this is the way I can help you. I know both of you and Shelly-sama have many problems, besides Shelly-sama is not in the right condition to work in Pandora anymore. So I'll be the one who will continue".

Cheryl held my hands and smiled "My dear you're so kind, thinking of others before yourself. I really admired your courage and I hope you will have all the wisdom and strength to do the things you want to do. I officially declare that you're part of Pandora". She gave the official symbol for Pandora…

Rufus inform me "your uniform is ready. You'll be working under me. For your first mission I would like you observe the illegal contractor named Oz Bezarius. You will help Cheryl's granddaughter Sharon. All your things are already in Sharon's house. And remember she knows nothing about except your name. She doesn't know about the secret. So be careful. That girl will be questioning you a lot if you tell her our secret. Well then, that's all. They're already expecting you. You'll be going now"

"Yes, I'll be keeping that secret. Well then good bye" while giving him a bow as a sign of respect.

Rufus whispered in a worry "please be careful and stay alive"

I gave him and Ms. Cheryl one last smile and a hug before I leave.

I sat in the carriage, staring out the window to admire the scenery passing around me.

After an hour of sitting in the carriage, I finally arrive at the Reinsworth mansion.

The moment I went down the carriage I saw a light brown haired girl standing with a friendly smile greeted me and at the right side of the young lady was a white hair man wearing a white and purple dress with a doll at his shoulder

She asked "Are you miss Chloe-san the new member of Pandora?"

I gave her a courteous bow and said "Yes, I'm Chloe Stern the newest member of Pandora. I work under Mr. Rufus Barma. I'm the one who will assist you."

The beautiful young lady introduced herself "I'm Sharon Reinsworth, the daughter of the head of the Reinsworth house, this is Xerxes Break, my loyal servant he is a member of Pandora like you".

The white man's eye widened and tries to approach Chloe. "Is this the new member of Pandora that Rufus Barma assign to help us, ojou-sama? ~" covering his mouth with his sleeves.

"I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectation but I assure you, I'll give all my best in helping you" I said to him with a smile.

"Oh no! It's not like that Chloe-san we don't think of that. I'm sorry for what Break said, don't worry I'll teach him some manners now". As the young lady draw a huge metallic fan slapping it at break, leaving him unconscious at the ground.

I asked with a worry voice "are you sure his going to be alright?"

She gave me a big smiled and grab my hand "don't worry his going to be fine. Now, now I want to talk with you at my garden while having some tea".

-Review-


	2. Lies

We went to the garden and have a tea and some delicious looking sweets. She asked various things like what is my reason to join Pandora and she also asked about me.

I remembered the things we discuss with Ms. Cheryl and Mr. Rufus. So I realize I need to lie a little bit. I told her the reason why I join Pandora is because of my curiosity about the chains and the so called will of abyss. I also lied about my past I said to her my family died because of a chain.

She looks at me with a sad face and said "Sorry for your loss"

I just gave her a smile…

Then a man came out from nowhere. I realize it was the same man that Ms. Sharon slapped with a metallic fan.

"I hope your telling the truth Ms. Chloe, because you're going to work with us for a long time ~ break said while getting a cake.

"Don't worry, I never lied to anyone, especially the ones who will I'll be working with". I gave him a confident smile.

"Liars go to hell, liars go to hell" a small voice I heard from the shoulder of the white haired man…"That's not good Emily" break warned his doll

"Emily-Chan you should shut your mouth and give our guest a respect" Sharon gave break and Emily a smile.

"Your doll is so cuteeeee, it's very unique and it's very interesting, is it ok to hold it?" I asked with an excited voice...

Break and Sharon was really surprised with my reaction. They both laugh at me, then he handed me Emily. I hold his doll carefully.

Sharon whisper to break "my, oh my Break you're not the only one with the weird taste."

Break replied "Ojou-sama, don't say that I'm not weird. My taste is just different from yours".

Sharon laughs…"Well then, Break please escort Ms. Chloe to her room, and make sure she is comfortable. Ms. Chloe please rest for a while I know you've a long day. We will just call you when dinner is ready and I would like you to meet everyone"

"I understand, thank you very much for taking care of me" I wave to her goodbye. Then I followed Break. He was talking with Emily I titled my head to the side and give them a smile when every time they look at me.

Finally we arrive

Break open the door and said "this is going to be your room". As I came in. the room was just as big as the room I stayed at the Barma's house the difference is the design is too girly. The walls are painted light pink. The bed was so soft and so big. The curtain of the window is pink and had a floral design.

Break added "all your things are already placed properly, will you be needing anything else~" singing the things he said

I replied "No I don't need anything else, thank you"

I thought he was going to live but he sits on the chair besides the bed. He just look at me like he was thinking something

I asked him "do you want to ask some question to me?"

"Wow, I'm impressed Miss Chloe. You can read people's mind? Well then if you say so, I won't hesitate to ask anymore."Saying it while taking a lollipop out of nowhere.

I decided to sit beside him and said "I'm not a mind reader Mr. Xerxes Break. Your action is just too obvious."

Break ignored what I say and eat his lollipop. He started asking "Ms. Chloe, I want to ask you again. What is your real reason to join Pandora? As far as I know about you, you don't have any connection from any of the four dukedoms. Or am I wrong? You might have any connection from one of the four houses? You might belong to one."

I realize Ms. Sharon's servant was really sharp. I look into his eyes and told him "the same as what I told Ms. Sharon-sama, the reason why I join Pandora is because of my curiosity. Didn't I tell you my family was killed by a chain and because of that I want to know the reason why did that chain killed my family, and about the other question, I'm sorry I can't tell you."

I didn't look away from his eyes as soon as I finish what I said, to make sure that I was really serious in what I said. I was a little bit nervous. He might see through my lies and my entire plan will be destroyed.

-Reviews- :)


	3. Smile

Break stand up and said "because I'm a gentle man and ojou-sama is going to kill me if I make you cry, I'll respect you. I won't ask you any question for today. Please get some rest and we will just call you when dinner is ready". Suddenly Emily speak up "Break a gentleman, that's wrong his nothing but a pervert, a liar, a –"as break strangle the doll.

They finally leave the room. And I was kind of relieve they already left. I was tired of answering all his questions.

I realize how silent the room is. I felt a little bit lonely. I decided to change my dress into something simple and comfortable. I question myself if it's ok to explore around the mansion. I went outside the balcony, I really admire the garden. I said to myself "I want to go there".

A couple of minutes later I decided to go to the garden, when I was already in the garden. I was mesmerized by the surrounding. The garden was so big. There are so many flowers, plants, and trees in it, and it was so beautiful.

If you ask me what is my favorite part of the house I would answer the garden. Since I before I really enjoy going to the garden. Because it's nice to see the flowers, trees and the plants, it's also peaceful. Being in this kind of place makes me calm.

I pick up a blue rose and smell it. The fragrance was so nice and sweet. I sat under a tree as I enjoy the scenery.

**Narrator's point of view:**

Without Chloe noticing, Break was watching her in his balcony. He was quite curious with her.

**Break's point of view:**

"Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar yet I can't remember you, someday I'll unfold your mystery". Break saying it to himself.

"Hahaha, Break doesn't remember anything about her. Your stupid break, you're stupid, you're useless Break, useless! Hahaha-"Break attempts to strangle the doll...

"Oh my Emily, what do you mean I don't remember her?" Giving Emily a creepy smile and breaks her free from his grasp.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T" the doll answered with a naughty tone...

Break covered his mouth by his sleeve and said "you're so mean Emily, why won't you tell me. I'm your master. Tell me or else I'll kill you" as I tried to tackle Emily but failed. I fell down from the balcony to the garden.

That fall really hurts. My right foot had a scratch but it wasn't a big deal for me.

As I notice Chloe approaching me, asking if I was ok, then she offers her hand to help me stand.

I look at her. But then something occurs to me, it's like a flash back. There was a girl offering her hands to me but the face of the girl was not clear. Then Chloe asked me again if I'm ok. I said to her I'm fine and I thank her for helping me.

Chloe's point of view:

I was startled by a noise. I was searching for it and found Break on the ground. I approach him and said "are you ok?" as I offer to him my hand so I can help him stand up.

When he reach for my hand and help him stand. At first he was staring blankly. So I asked him again if his alright. He said to me that he is alright. I help him walk toward the tree and I said to him "please sit here and let me see if you have any injury".

As he sit down carefully. He said to me "oh my Chloe-san, you worry so much. There's nothing to worry about it". As he try to stand once again and I notice he has a scratch on his right foot.

I said to him "please sit down and wait for me, I'll get some things to clean and to cover the scratch on your right foot." As I stand up

Break hesitated and said it's just a small scratch and you don't need to bother it.

I shouted at him "Don't worry it will be fine" as I gave him a smile.

Break didn't argue with me again.

So I ran towards my room, and got the first aid kit. I run back the garden as I saw him waiting.

I approach closer to his right foot; I take a look at his scratch again and clean it before I cover it with bandage. After that he covers his mouth with his sleeve again and said "I didn't expect you were this kind Ms. Chloe, thank very much."

"Oh, I didn't expect that you can say the word Thank you" as I laugh at him.

He blushes from embarrassment and look away from me.

I sit close to him and said "hey Break, you know, you don't need to be very serious when you talk to me. I know you have suspicion about me but I promise you I have no plan on harming Sharon-sama or you. I'm just here to do my job."

Break turn back and look at me "are you suggesting me to completely trust you?"

I replied "not completely but I want you to trust me a little bit". I gave him a small smile.

Break answered while popping a candy from the air "you know Chloe-san trust is not easily given but it's earned, but then I guess there will be no harm in trying ". As Break unwrapped the candy and swallow in his mouth. "Besides, I think you earn a little bit of my trust because you help me from the incident earlier."

I smile at him again. After that silent broke out, later on I realize Break fell asleep. He looks funny because his head was about to fall. So I decided to put his head to my shoulder. I make sure that his position was comfortable. But then I remember something, but the memory was not quite clear. I can only remember that there was a figure of a little boy and a girl, the three of us were playing and when we got tired of playing we sat under a tree, the boy fell asleep and I put his head on my lap. Then my memory vanishes again. I said inside my mind "what was that?" as I try to forget it and watch break sleeping for the rest of the time.

The sun was nearly setting down. I poked break's face and said "hey Break wake up. It's almost night time."

Break open his eyes slowly and stare at me for a while and then quickly got up. He covers his face with his sleeves and tries to fix his self. He said to me "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

I said to him "it's alright, don't worry I will keep it as a secret." I smiled to him

As he look away from me and walk inside the mansion.

-reviews-:)


	4. Night

I remain for a while remembering what happened earlier. "Was my memory getting back to me?" I speak inside my mind. I sighed. Then I go back to my room and I try to have a quick bath. I just wear a black ruffled dress with a white ribbon around the waist part. The dress was not long in fact the skirt at the front was short while the back part was long so it's so easy to walk around. I fixed my hair, when I heard a noise under the bed. I was going to approach it when I saw Break coming out under the bed. I asked "how did you do that?"

He answered with a little tune "S~E~C~R~E~T"

He added "dinner is ready, so Ojou-sama orders me to accompany you to the dining hall".

I replied "ok then, let's go"

Break takes the lead as I follow him. I was amaze at him when he put the candelabrum on his head. He was very good in balancing the candelabrum on his head and he walks while flapping his sleeves.

Break stopped at a huge door, he opens it and announced "we're here~"

I was about to enter when a young blonde haired boy bounce in front of me and greeted me with a shaky voice "G-good evening Ms. Chloe Stern, aren't you the f-famous singer, I'm your n-number one fan, y-you're so beautiful, o-oh I'm sorry to be r-rude, I'm so nervous right now, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Oz Bezarius"

"Good evening Oz-kun, aren't you a cute boy? I think I don't need to introduce myself to you because I think you already know me" I smiled at him while holding his hand.

Oz blushed then suddenly a young girl kick Oz in the face and said "What are you doing you manservant! Flirting with another lady while your master is here?" but then a tall black haired man grabs the young lady and tried to warn her "don't do that to my master, you stupid rabbit!" as the tall man grabs oz right arm while the young lady tries to pull the left hand.

They were so noisy...

"My, oh my Emily they're so noisy" as break was talking to Emily. Emily replied and said "they don't have manners. No manners, no manners!"

Sharon was just focus on drinking her tea.

I decided to speak calmly "Please everyone, settle down, I think Oz-kun will be hurt if you keep on pulling him"

The young girl quickly let go of Oz and said "This is nonsense" then she sit at the dining table and eats the meat like there's no tomorrow. While the tall man also let go and apologies to his young master and help his master to stand up and they finally settle down at the dining table.

Silent broke out. Break realize the silence and said "this is awkward~" with a teasing voice. Break added "Ms. Chloe-san I didn't know you're a singer. This information wasn't on your profile".

I answered "I was a singer but then I quit and I thought it wasn't necessary to put it on my profile because I already quit that job".

Oz was surprise and stand up "You Quit your singing career Ms. Chloe-chan. You're not going to perform again but you have a very beautiful voice, why?" as he focuses his eyes on me…

"I'm sorry Oz-kun I just felt it's time to quit my singing career" I replied to him

"So Chloe-Chan what is your real reason to quit singing" I thought the person who was asking was Oz but then I realize it was Sharon.

I look down to avoid eye contact and said with a soft voice "the reason I stop singing is that I feel the songs that I sing doesn't fit me anymore. I felt the song that I sing has no meaning to me anymore so I decided to stop. I'm sorry for my selfish reason. But if I'm going to sing again, I want t-to…. Never mind what I said" as I gave him a smile

The blonde boy blushes again and sat down "I'm sorry Chloe-chan. I'm going to respect your decision"

I replied "thank you"

Then Sharon stands up and said "Chloe-chan. I almost forgot to introduce you to the rest of the group…listen up everyone this is Chloe Stern the new member of Pandora. She will be assisting us from now on."

I stand up and give them a courtesy bow.

Sharon speaks once again "Chloe-chan. This young lady over here is named Alice; she is a chain while the young man over there is named Oz Bezarius. He is the contractor, they are bond with a contract without the permission of Pandora, and so they're an illegal contractor. That tall man beside you is named Gilbert, he is a legal contractor of the raven, and he is also the servant of Oz".

"Everyone nice to meet you, I hope I can help you on your battles" giving them a peaceful smile.

Everyone smiled back at me as we begin to eat. We discuss some important information like Sharon-sama and Break-kun's bodies already stop growing because they made a contract in a legal way. I remember Rufus-sama already told me that. Then we also talked about some of their adventure. On that time I realize it's really nice to have some friends. It feels so warm, even though I already have Cheryl-sama, Rufus-sama and Shelly-sama but I treated them like a parent, having a friend was really different.

As we we're all done eating Sharon-sama announced "everyone please rest properly tonight because tomorrow we will have a mission. We're going to the town; there are some reports that there is an illegal contractor had been killing so many people. We need to stop that person so make sure all of you rest well because it's going to be a long day. That will be it so Good night everyone" as she smiled at everyone.

"Well then Chloe-san Good night. See you tomorrow" Oz wave to me, followed by Gilbert saying good night, while Alice just wave.

I wave back to them.

Oz, Alice and Gilbert leave the room.

"Break-kun, accompany Ms. Chloe to her room. Make sure that she will be comfortable. Chloe-chan just tell Break anything you want ok?" Sharon said.

"Sharon-sama I think I don't need anything. I can go back to the room on my own, so you don't need to order break to accompany me"

Sharon asked "will you be fine?"

I nod at her and wave goodbye.

"Well then good night Sharon-sama and Break-kun" as I walk out of the room.

I decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air. The night was calm. The stars are twinkling brightly, the moon was big and round.

I stayed for a while, sitting under the calm night admiring its beauty, and then I heard someone talking "what are you doing here Chloe-Chan? You should be in your room right now and have some rest". As I realize it was Break.

"I'm just want to see the stars tonight, they look so beautiful" I replied.

"Oh is that so~" as the white haired man sits near me and smiled.

"Hey Chloe-Chan the things you said at dinner, the reason you quit singing was that the true reason?" Break asked suspiciously.

"Yes, the things I said back then was true". I replied "because I don't know who I am anymore." I whisper softly.

"What was the last thing you said again?" saying it with his serious voice

"I said everything I said back then was true." I replied

"After that, you said something after that sentence"

"I W-I-L-L N-O-T say it again" as I try to tease him

"You're so mean Chloe-chan. You're as mean as Emily~" break was saying it while pouting like a child.

I laugh so hard at him.

Break became serious and said "you know Chloe-chan even though I don't really know the real reason why you quit singing but let me tell you this life isn't about finding once self, actually life is all about creating yourself, that's why sometimes we must get hurt in order to know, sometimes our vision clears only after our eyes are washed away with tears"

My eyes widened "Amazing Break you can also say things like that? You know you're right, one of the things I learn from life is that we have to get hurt for us to learn, you know the strongest people out there are the ones who laugh the hardest with a genuine smile, and they're the people who fought the toughest battle because they've decided that they're not going to let the world hold them down. Instead, they're showing the world who's the boss. Just like you Break-kun" I smiled at him.

"You act that you're strong on the outside but on the inside the truth you're is that you're weak" I added

"What do you mean by that? You're bullying me again. Emily why does Chloe-chan bullies me~" saying it with a childish voice.

I laugh at him again. But then I saw a shooting star, I was really amazed by it because it was my first to see one. Break was not expecting to see shooting stars tonight he was surprised.

I was really happy seeing a shooting star but it makes me happier because I can share this memory with someone. Suddenly my head began to ache. My vision began to blur. I tried to stand up but I have a hard time balancing myself because my head was aching so badly.

Break notice "Are you alright Chloe-chan?"

I answered "I'm fine, I'm just a little bit sleepy. So I'm going back to my room. Good night Break-kun"

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" break ask

"No, it's fine. I don't want to bother you anymore." I smiled faintly

"Please don't take this the wrong way Chloe-Chan but Ojou-sama is going to kill me if I won't be a gentleman to you" he said

I can't argue with him anymore because my head ache became more and more painful so I just nod at him

-reviews-:)


	5. First mission

As always Break leads the way while balancing the candelabrum on his head. Even my head hurts badly and my vision is not that clear, I try to walk normally.

We finally arrive. Break opens the door and said "Well then, goodnight"

"Good night Chloe-chan, sweet dreams" Emily said

"Good night Break-kun, Emily. Thanks for tonight" I wave at them and entered the room.

My head starts to ache again and my body starts to shiver. I've never felt this cold before. I fell down the floor; I started to see something in my mind.

It's the same with my nightmare. I saw myself being held by a girl, I was covered with blood the girl was crying then it disappeared again. My head ache was gone and I asked myself "what's happening to me? Please stop it already, please stop it really hurts. " I cried softly.

After a couple of minutes I decided stand up. I'm not really sure what happen it's like my memories is getting back or I might just be imagining things. I think I really need some rest. So I change into my night gown and lay down the bed. Then I fell asleep.

I wake up early and for the first time I didn't have any nightmare maybe because of what happen last night. I remember we have a mission today; this is my very first mission so I need to prepare myself. I took a bath, wear some simple clothes and finally fix my hair.

I decided to go to the dining hall to eat some breakfast.

Everybody was already there. Oz greeted me "good morning Chloe-chan" while giving a red rose, I replied "Good morning". Suddenly, Alice kicks Oz and then Gilbert tries to argue with Alice.

"There they go again~" Break sigh "they are so annoying, somebody must teach them some manners" Emily added. Break agreed to what Emily said. Sharon was just focusing at her tea and she ignores them. I greeted Sharon and break good morning and settle down.

The maids finally arrived bringing the foods for the breakfast. As soon as the food was put at the table Alice stops arguing with Gilbert and she grabs all the meat she wants. I find it hard to believe Alice can eat that much meat. I focus more attention on Alice than eating my breakfast. Later Oz and Gilbert finally join us.

While eating our breakfast, Sharon was giving the objective of our mission Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break and I will be going. We will be searching for the illegal contractor in the town. Sharon reminded us if it's possible to eliminate only the chain and try to save the human. As soon as we are finish eating breakfast, we headed to the town.

We rode a carriage that takes us a couple of hours to arrive. Finally we've arrived. The town became a ghost after a chain kills some of the people in the town. The people in the town abandon this place.

We search for the illegal contractor in the town. Then suddenly a battalion of trumps appeared from nowhere, they are starting to attack us.

Gil started to remove the seal from Oz to transform Alice into B-rabbit. Break uses his cane to attack. Then I was only watching fighting. Then I notice, from the dark alley of the town.

There was a figure watching us from there, as I try to approach it the figure tries to move. I follow it. Soon there it was a dead end. I cornered the figure as soon as I came closer to the figure I realize it was a small girl. The little girl was wearing bloody and tattered dress. She was frighten, I said to the girl "it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" as I pat her head. Finally she calm down. "What's your name" I smiled while looking at her. She replied "Ella".

"Ella-chan, what are you doing here" I question her again. She shook her head down and cried. Then I realize there was an illegal contractor symbol on her left chest. I held the girl close to me and apologize. Then she said "nee-chan, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I didn't want to kill those people. I just want my parents back. I don't want to be alone". She hugs me tighter her body was shaken.

"Everything is going to be alright, Ella-chan. I won't leave you here, so that you won't be lonely anymore" I wipe her tears. "Why won't you come with me, you know I'm also alone, I don't have any parents either I would like to have a little sister too because I think it's fun I promise you" I smiled and offer my hands to her. She stop crying, she look at me and grab my hand.

As soon as we were out in the dark alley, the little girl loosened her grip to me and I saw her gripping her hands to her left chest with pain. The seal was already complete.

Break notice it and make his way in front of me and said "Don't come near her Chloe-chan or else you're going to be drag down to the abyss with her "I was surprise, I can't let her just be dragged down to the abyss because I made a promise with her and I want to fulfill it.

My head was aching again; my body began to move on its own. I came near to the little girl, I put my right hand in front of her left chest, then suddenly a there was a strong gush of wind. A huge seal appear in front of us, slowly the seal was breaking. The contract was dissolved, a hole was form beneath the chain and the chain was drag down the abyss. Oz, Alice, Break and Gil were surprise. I was even surprise.

After that my hands grip my body and I began to shiver again even it was a sunny day then I lose my conscious. I didn't know what happened after that.

-Please make some Review :)


	6. Recovery

I found myself inside a strange room filled with dolls and upside down stair case. I was talking to a girl then a figure of a blonde hair little boy appeared with his red and yellow eyes holding a dark haired unconscious boy. The boy with blonde was laughing crazy while putting down the unconscious small boy and said "Why are you here? You're already dead? Why!? I saw your lifeless body stained with blood. I want to see you covered with red blood again" the strange boy grabs a scissor from his pocket.

My eyes open quickly as I was catching my breath. I said to myself "that was new?" I realize I was in my room. I stared blankly at the window. I tried to move but I feel something beside me. I looked at it and recognize it was Break's doll, Emily. I pick up the doll as I look at it. I said "Emily-chan what are you doing? Where you guarding me while I was sleeping" I hug Emily.

Then someone knocks and enters the door. It was Sharon-chan. She looks so worried sits beside me and tries to check me. She puts her hand on my forehead and trying to check my temperature. Then her face lightens up. She finally spoke to me and asked "how are you feeling now Chloe-chan?"

"I feel fine Sharon-chan" I smile while talking to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Sharon-chan I'm really fine" I replied

"Why didn't you inform us that you have the ability to break a contract, Chloe-chan?" the light brown haired princess asked me seriously.

Her question bounces back to my mind. As I force myself to remember what happened back there. "I'm sorry Sharon-chan, but I really don't know what happen. All I can remember is that Break was trying to pull me away from the small girl then I don't remember anything after that anymore".

"So you don't remember what you did after that?" Sharon said it in a more serious voice.

"What did I do?" I asked seriously

Sharon sighs and explains everything to me. I can't believe in everything she said. After Sharon told me everything she said we need to keep my ability to break contracts to the Pandora headquarters because it's going to be a big problem if they will know. I agreed to what she said.

Suddenly someone barging the room, it was a girl running towards me and hugs me. The girl started to cry. I realize it was Ella-chan.

Ella-chan asked "Chloe-onesan are you alright?"

I smile at her and said "yes, I'm fine"

She was relieved. Then suddenly someone spoke "My, oh my, Ella-chan a lady must not run recklessly and tries to barging the door without knocking." Saying it while closing the door and headed near us.

"I'm sorry Break-onisan" said the little girl.

"Break-onisan?" I laugh and stared at the white haired man.

The man was embarrassed, he blush "she had been calling me that since we get back from the tow-". Emily interrupt while break was almost finish explaining "Hahaha, Break as a brother will be a disaster. His not good at it" Break grabs Emily from my hand and tries to strangle her.

Sharon, Ella and I were laughing very hard. Break tries to hide his embarrassment by turning his head away from us.

The room was lively than before. I felt happiness when I'm surrounded with this kind of people.

We were all talking on what happened for the past 2 days while I was sleeping. Oz and the rest of the group had gone to a mission in Reivene. Sharon decided to let Ella-chan stay with us. So she asks Break to ask for Shelly-sama's approval. Fortunately, due to Shelly-sama's good nature she agreed, the Reinsworth household warmly welcome Ella.

I was glad for Ella. She won't be alone anymore.

Sharon announced "well then, why won't we need to go to the town Ella-chan. Let's leave Break here with Chloe-chan". The Reinsworth heiress smiled naughtily.

I asked "what are you going to do in town?"

"We're going to buy some things for her" Sharon replied.

"Ojou-sama, why do I have I feeling your teasing me ~" Break said it with a funny tone

"Oh my, Break I'm not teasing I just want you to accompany Chloe-chan. Are you going to disobey my order Break-kun" Sharon said it while showing a big metallic fan to Break.

"No, Ojou-sama" replied the poor man.

_Review_


	7. Town

Sharon and Ella wave to me as soon as they get out of the room.

Break seated near the bed and pops out a box of chocolate. He offers me some chocolate and I accepted it.

Break started talking to me seriously "Hey, Chloe-chan are you sure your fine?"

"Yes. I'm really fine. Break, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may" the white haired man replied.

"What happen to me after you pull me away from Ella-chan?"

Break drop his chocolate and put it aside "so you don't really know what happen?"

I nod at him confirming it.

He said "you were such a hard headed girl Chloe-chan, after I told you to stay away from her, you didn't listen to me. Instead of staying away you came closer to her. You reach for her seal on her left chest, then a big seal appeared and it was slowly breaking. After the contract was broken Ella-Chan's chain was sent to the abyss. Suddenly your knees touch the ground and your hands held your body tightly then you collapse"

"I can't really remember that happen".

"Hey Chloe-chan, don't do that again. Don't be so reckless. Ojou-sama was really worried at you because when we came back here your body was so cold". Break said it with a worried voice.

I stared at him. But Break turns his head away from me

I apologize and said "I'll try not to do it again" I smiled at him.

A couple of minutes later I felt really bored and Break was busy eating his chocolates. I want to walk around, so I stand up.

Break asked "where are you going Chloe-chan?"

"I want to walk outside" I replied

"But you're not in the good condition to go anywhere"

"I'm already fine, besides I've been sleeping for two days; I think I had enough rest". I said to him

"Well then I'm going to go with you" as the white haired man stands up.

"Don't you have any important things to do?" I asked him.

"Actually I want to go to the town to buy something, but Ojou-sama is going to kill me if I will leave you alone".

"Well then let's go to the town to buy the things you need, and then in return you will be my guide in exploring the town" I told him.

Break agreed and said "I think it's a fair bargain"

I change my dress into something simple. I decided to bring a black cape.

Break was waiting near the carriage. He offers his hand to assist me in the carriage. The town was just near. I was seated near the window. I admire this place because of their beautiful surroundings.

After thirty minutes we finally arrived the town, before going outside I wore my cape, our first stop was a candy shop. We enter, the shop owner greeted us. Break brought a lot of things.

After shopping we finally started to tour around the town. We pass some shops, restaurants, and some houses. It was almost lunch so we need to find some restaurant to eat. Luckily there was nearby restaurant. I ordered a chicken sandwich and an apple juice while Break ordered chocolate, blueberry and strawberry cake, some macaroons, a donut and a Darjeeling tea.

After eating lunch we continued our tour. We went to so many places; the last place we went is a lake. The place was so amazing, the water was so clear that you can even see the fishes below; there were so many flowers and trees.

"This place is so beautiful Break-kun" I was looking all over the place while saying it.

Break laugh "Why does it seems that it's your first time to go to a place like this?"

"You're right it's my first time, I've never got a chance to go to a place like this because of my previous job" I said with a sad voice.

"Oh I see. It's an honor to be your first companion" break said

We sat under a tree. Both of us were not talking as we look at the clear blue sky. I stand up and went near the water.

Suddenly a strong wind pass through my cape, the hood fell off. Soon somebody notice me.

"Isn't that the famous singer Chloe stern?!" a man said it with a very loud voice.

"I guess our tour ends here" Break said.

He grabs my hand and started running. A small crowd started following us.

"Chloe-chan you're really popular~" Break teasingly said it.

-review-


	8. Trap

I sigh and try my best to keep up with Break. Unfortunately because of these high heeled shoes I trip over. My left foot was strain and I can't stand.

"This is bad Chloe-chan your left foot got strained" as he tries to examine the strain.

The crowd is getting nearer.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Break said and he lifts me.

"What are you doing Break?" I was surprise by his action.

"I'm sorry, I think I need to carry you until we find a safe place" he smiled at me and run.

While Break was carrying me I felt his warm body. He was so strong. Then I realize what I think and snap out of it.

Along the way a familiar voice called Break's name. It was Sharon and Ella. Break stop "Ojou-sama, I'm glad you're here".

"B-r-e-a-k, why is Chloe-chan here. She should be resting right now" Sharon tries to ask Break in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I'll explain everything later but now I think we need to run" break leads the ways while Sharon and Ella follows.

Later on, after all the running we finally found a safe place. It was in an abandon building. Break makes sure no one follow us.

Sharon and Ella were exhausted from all the running.

"Wow that was fun~" Break said it while putting me down.

"B-r-e-a-k, would you mine telling me now on what happen earlier?" Sharon grabs Break's shoulder.

The white haired man was cover with fear as he turns around slowly and Sharon hits him with her metallic fan.

"I'm sorry, Sharon-chan. It's my fault I want to explore the town while we were in the lake someone recognized me because and started following us. I trip over and Break help me" I said it slowly.

"That's why people is following you, I'm sorry Break I thought you did something to Chloe-chan." Sharon smiled.

"Ojou-sama, you know that I won't do that" Break said it with a faint voice while lying on the ground.

"Chloe-onesan, are you alright?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I'm fine my left foot was just strain" I replied.

A hole appeared beneath the ground and swallows us down, we tried to break free but it was too late.

-Review-


	9. Mirror

We found ourselves in a room filled with mirrors. "The will of Abyss will be happy to see you" said by an unknown voice from nowhere.

"What do you want with us you stupid cat" break shouted, as Break stands in front of Sharon and Ella.

"Don't worry Hatter; I won't be killing you today. I have more important things to do"

"You haven't change Cheshire your still a coward cat. Why won't you show yourself?" Break tries to irritate the cat.

"I have no time to listen to your insult. I need to deliver her to Alyss. These will make her smile once again." The voice from nowhere laughs naughtily.

Suddenly someone grabs me behind the mirror. Sharon and Ella shouted my name. Break eyes widened and tries to grab my hand but it was too late.

At first there was only darkness but slowly there was a light. I found myself in a small room filled with toys, plants and some odd looking things.

Then I saw a white haired girl running towards me. The white haired girl wears white dress with a choker with blue roses on it.

"You finally came back" she hugs me and cried.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" I asked the girl.

The girl in white dress looks at me with worried eyes. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

I nod at her.

"I think it's better you don't know anything about your past" the girl smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Forget about it. Let me introduce myself, my name is Alyss. Some people and chains call me the will of abyss. But because you're special you can call me Alyss" the girl stands up and gives me a courteous bow.

I tried to stand and introduced myself "My name is Chloe Stern; just call me Chloe if you want to". I smiled at her but then I fell down the ground again because of the strain I had earlier.

Alyss come near me, she held my left foot. Suddenly the pain was gone.

She said "Please don't hurt yourself again". The girl said it with a sad voice

I replied "Don't worry I'm ok, thank you" I smiled at her.

I held her hands. Her hands were cold as mine when every time I remember something. I feel so calm and happy with her. Even though it's my first time meeting her, it feels like I knew her for a very long time ago.

Alyss invited me to have some tea and I gladly accepted it

While Break, Sharon and Ella were searching for me, Sharon proposed "We need to go back to the mansion. I think Oz and the others are back, we'll ask for their help to find Chloe-chan"

"It's my fault if I just grab her hands quickly, she wouldn't be taken by that stupid cat" Break blame his self.

"Break-onisan, don't blame yourself you tried to save Chloe-chan. Sharon-chan is right we need some help to find Chloe-onesan"

Sharon summoned Eques and made a portal back to the Reinsworth mansion. Fortunately Oz and the rest were already there. Sharon explains told them what happen. Oz and the others agreed to help.

Break suggested "Ojou-sama you should stay here with Ella-chan."

Sharon was about to disagree but then she think that she will be a burden to Break and the other so she agrees.

Sharon summons Eques and said "Please Eques send them to the place where Chloe-chan is" a black hole appeared for Break and the others to the abyss.

Review-


	10. Forgotten memories:Fragments of memories

Break and the others enter the hole.

Back at Alyss room, I just realize she just look the same with Alice.

"Alyss-chan are you somewhat related to Alice the b-rabbit" I asked her

She answered with a sad voice "yes, I'm her twin sister. Hey Chloe-chan let's not talk about like this anymore. Why don't you tell me something about you I'm more interested with that" she smiled at me.

I apologize and try to change the topic. I told her the things I experience when I join Pandora. I also told her about the people that I've meet. I also told her I wanted to know my past.

Her eyes widened and said "Hey Chloe-chan aren't you afraid to know your past? If I were you I'd rather choose to forget everything than to remember anything."

I smiled at her. "Alyss-chan, to tell you honestly I fear my past but it's better to face my fear and remember everything about my past because Fear is just a feeling Alyss-chan and you can get over it."

Alyss frowned "but you'll get hurt and I don't want you to be hurt anymore. You suffered a lot for protecting me and now it's my chance to suffer in order to protect you"

I was confused in everything she said. I was about say something when Alyss dolls speaks "unwanted people is coming here and B-rabbit is with them" the dolls flew around and tries to protect Alyss.

Then a wall collapsed from behind. My eyes widened. It's Oz, Alice, Break, Gil and a huge black figure behind Break came in.

Cheshire jumps in front of them and said "What are you doing here? All of you are not welcome here".

"Shut up, stupid cat. We are here to get someone you took away from us" Break said it clearly.

Cheshire attacks Break. The doll started attacking Oz, Alice and Gil.

"You're not welcome here; I only invited Chloe-chan. Get out! Get out!" Alyss was so mad and some chain started appearing.

Oz was hit by a chain and fell down the floor.

I ran towards her and tries to calm her "Alyss-chan, please calm down" I hug her.

Oz pocket watch fell down and started to play a familiar melody.

Alyss started crying.

The chain that appeared earlier was disappearing slowly and the dimension started disappearing.

Break was on his knees coughing blood. I asked him "Are you alright Break?"

I was going to approach him then I realize hearing the melody from the pocket watch, I felt nostalgic about that melody then my head started to ache and my heart beats so fast.

A fragment of memory appeared in front of me. I was trap inside that dimension.

Everyone was worried.

Alyss tries to destroy the dimension that entraps me

"No, please stop. Stop it! Don't make her remember those horrible things." Alyss shouted

Break and the rest came near the portal but they can't get through.

"Mad hatter and B-rabbit please take her out of there, if she remembers everything she will be in danger" Alyss pleaded

"If I destroy that fragment of memories, she will never get out of there. I think it's better for if you let. Don't underestimate her, Chloe-chan is a strong lady" Break said it with a serious tone while wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I think you knew something about her. Spit it out Ms. Abyss-chan" Oz suspected

"You don't understand me, that girl needs to be protected. She is weak and fragile, if I won't be able to protect her something bad will happen to her" Alyss cried so hard.

Alice the b-rabbit tries to come near her and grabs the will of abyss shoulder "Don't be stupid, it's just a fragment of memory. So what if she will remember everything"

The girl dress in white stops crying and stood up. She looks at everyone with serious gaze that gets everyone's attention. "She will disappear"

"Disappear? What do you mean?" Break ask

Review-


	11. Forgotten memories: Memories of the past

An unknown voice giggled and spoke "It looks like you're going to lose Miss Alyss. You should have taken the opportunity I gave to you before."

Alice, Oz, Break and Gil was puzzled, they were searching where the voice belong.

"What the heck is going on? Who the hell is speaking?" Alice asked.

"I won't lose. I won't let you take her away from me. I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't…" Alyss saying it while covering her ears

The place slowly starts falling apart

"Oh my, I think the Intention of Abyss has lost herself again" Break said.

"This is bad the place is starting to break into pieces and Chloe-chan is still inside the fragment of memory" Oz said.

While inside the Dimension.

I've seen event that is somewhat familiar.

"I don't like…I don't like this" a small voice said it, as I saw a dark brown haired girl crying.

"Please stop it… I don't like memories… the tears just come easily, I…. promise myself to forget everything but once again. I break my promise to myself…. it's a battle between remembering and forgetting….so please destroy… destroy all my memory".

Slowly, I came near her and recognize the girl was me.

I wipe the tears from the little girl, I smiled and hug her "it's alright, this time I won't get hurt anymore, I promise". The girl disappeared.

I saw myself in a room with no windows and lock doors.

The room was filled with so many books and toys but I can't help the feeling of loneliness.

Suddenly a long dark haired lady and a braided blonde haired man enters the room and said "Good morning, Elizabeth-chan"

The little me smiled "Good morning Lacie-onesan and Jack-onisan"

Lacie and Jack sneak me outside the room. We went outside the garden. "Elizabeth-chan I want you to meet my daughters."

"Yes, I can finally meet them". I smiled at her.

Lacie introduce Alice and Alyss to me.

"You're a couple of years older than them. You should be kind with them" jack teases.

"I'm not mean Jack-onisan" I replied

Lacie and jack laugh

I introduce myself to them "I would like to introduce myself first, my name is Elizabeth Baskerville" I smiled at them. Starting from that day Alice and Alyss always visits me along with Lacie and Jack.

It was really fun back then. Even though there are times I felt loneliness, but every time they come and visit me I always forget that feeling.

A year and a half past by, I remember it was the day before my birthday. Lacie and Jack decided to talk to the head of the Baskerville, our grandfather. They propose to the Head of the Baskerville to set me free but the man just laugh and said "Don't you know her very existence is a threat to us, she should be thankful that I let her live. It's better that she didn't exist"

Lacie got angry and said "she's just a little girl".

The man replied "that little girl you're talking about is the reason why your parents die. If she didn't exist, Stacie and Larry will still be here."

-Review-


	12. Forgotten memories: Punishment

Lacie replied "that was just an accident. She hasn't done anything wrong. Grandfather, you're a cruel man. Mother and father aren't happy on the things you're doing to her."

The man was about to slap Lacie but Jack stop his hands.

"Please Sir, even I don't know everything about her you still don't have the right to lock her in that kind of place".

The old man replied "The both of you're just wasting my time" the man was about to walk away.

When Lacie can't control her anger anymore, she summons her chain and killed the old man. Jack was surprise.

Jack asked Lacie "Why did you do that you're going to be punish?" Lacie said "he deserves it; He is a cruel man. I don't care if they are going to punish."

After that Lacie and Jack came to my room. Lacie hug me tightly I asked "Did something happen Lacie-chan?"

Lacie replied "nothing happens. I just feel like coming here. I want to make sure that you're already sleeping".

I replied "I was already in bed, when you came in".

Lacie apologize "I'm sorry did I bother you?"

I said to her "No, in fact I'm happy that you and jack is here, is it ok if you sing the song you always sing so I can fall asleep"

Lacie nod and started singing:

Every time you kissed me my hurt was in such pain

Gathering the roses, we sang of the grief

You're very voice is in my heart beat, sweeter than my despair we were there in everlasting bloom

Underneath the stars, shaded by the flowers

Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love

You're all my pleasure, my hope, and my song

I will be here dreaming in the past

Until you come, until we close our eyes…

"My, she falls asleep quickly. Goodnight Elizabeth" Lacie said

"She'll be very sad, if something happens to you Lacie-chan" Jack said.

"It's alright Jack. I know she will become a kind and strong woman, besides you will be there with her when she grows up". Lacie smiled.

"Hey Lacie how about me, you know that I can't live without you. I love you Lacie". Jack said it with a sad voice.

"Who said that I will leave you Jack? You know that I can't do that, I love you so much. Even I'm not here physically. I will always be inside here. Where ever you're I'll always be with you." she said it while pointing Jack's heart.

Then suddenly the scene change. The place was in a dungeon. Lacie, Jack, Glen and I were in that place.

Lacie was saying her goodbyes to me and Jack.

"Elizabeth-chan please take care of Alice and Alyss for me". Lacie said.

"Yes" I replied to her while crying.

Glen approach Lacie.

"I Glen Baskerville pass on a judgment to you to be imprisoned in the Abyss for eternity". A Black feathered chain appeared.

Lacie was drag but suddenly Alyss jump in.

"No! Alyss-chan" Alice cried.

Jack and I were trying to reach for her but Glen and the other Baskerville try to blocks us.

Lacie and Alyss was drag down the abyss.

-Review-


	13. a sad truth and a promise under the rain

We were caught by Glen. When Glen saw us, he harshly pulls Alice back to her room.

I was really mad at him that I decided to grab his hands and I told him to let go of Alice.

Glen was furious because of what I did. "Don't touch me you curse child. You might bring tragedy into my life. You don't have the right to talk to me or even touch me! You bring misfortune to the people around you including your parents and Lacie. You're the to blame in everything that happen to our family. It's better if you didn't exist. " his eyes glare at me.

I was surprise on everything he said. All his words bounce back to my mind and the words became sharp blades that pierce to my whole being. My body shivers with fear that makes my knee bent down the cold floor.

"Elizabeth-chan" Alice shouted.

Jack and Kevin rush in front me. Jack talk to Glen

"Glen, you know that you're one of my closest friends. I respect you so please don't hurt Ms. Alice and don't say bad things about Lady Elizabeth" Jack said it trying to keep his cool.

Kevin helps me stand up and ask if I'm alright but I didn't say anything.

"Shut up Jack, you don't have any right to butt into our family matters, even though you're my friend, I'll never forgive you if you'll do it again. Didn't I warn you to stay away from Elizabeth look what happen to you? You're being brain wash by that curse child. I swear she will only give you problems, so for the last time stay away from her." Glen threatens us.

"No, I won't. I'm not being brain wash by Elizabeth. She's not a curse child if you just try to know her, she's kind and cheerful but I don't think you will do that because you're close minded. And by the way I may not have the rights to butt in on your family problem but if it concerns Elizabeth and Alice I won't have doubts to step right in". Jack replied

For a minute Glen was quite then suddenly he said "Jack I will give you one last chance. So stay away from her" as Glen walks away with Alice.

Jack approaches me and said that everything that Glen said wasn't true. Even Jack and Kevin was at my side and tries to comfort me, the words that Glen said leaves a mark that I can't forget.

Jack asks Kevin to accompany me going back at my room.

Kevin and accompanies me back to my room. We were outside the garden, when I asked him "Nee Kevin is it alright for you to be with me? If Glen was saying the truth wouldn't it be better if you don't come near me anymore or else I might only cause you misfortune. Now I understand why the other Baskerville locks me inside my room."

Kevin grabs my hand and said "Elizabeth-chan don't say things like that. The things that man said were not true. You know I was really lucky to meet you. Because you're the one that makes me smile when I'm sad, even though life is so difficult and unfair but you make life seems beautiful and easy, you're the only one that can cheer me up when I'm depress. Just being with you I felt the warmth of happiness. I feel safe when I'm with you. You're my best friend right? So I'll never leave your side whatever happens. I promise you that I'll be by your side forever Elizabeth-chan I'll be your knight that who will protect, the one who will risk his life for yours and who will always be by your side no matter what. Just wait for me; I'll be that knight someday". As he raise his pinky finger in front of me

On that rainy day, instead of feeling the coldness of the rain it's the first time I felt warmness of the rain that fell down on me. All my sadness was gone because on that day I started to believe that someone will always be there for me no matter what, because it's the day that I made a promise to Kevin. I always wait for him to fulfill my promises to him and his promises to me after he finish his training as a knight.

Everything that Kevin said makes me speechless. The fear I felt earlier was replaced with happiness. At first I didn't say anything then his words makes me smile. So I also raise my pinky finger and made a promise to him "I promise to you that I won't leave your side. I'll wait for you Kevin, even it takes many years. So do your best Kevin. I'll be here waiting for you…"

The words that I said echo inside my heart and finally I remember everything that happens to me. I remember the song Lacie and I always sing, I remember all Jacks joke, I remember Alice smile and I remember the promise I made with Kevin. All the memories from my past finally came back.

The surroundings started to change again. The room with no window and lock doors that I stayed turns into a dungeon the same dungeon where Lacie and Alyss were punished.

Glen, me and some of the Baskerville was the only people in there.

Glen and the other 5 Baskerville wear a red hood.

My hands were chain.

Glen spoke "Because of your sin I shall punish you. For your very existent is a threat to this world. You only bring misfortunes to the people close to you. So I, Glen Baskerville, the head of the Baskerville dome shall pass judgment to you. You shall be put to the deepest part of Abyss so you'll never harm anyone. You will always be alone and everyone that knows you will never remember you".

A Black feathered chain appears in front me as it was going to came near me. Something attacked Glen's chain. There was a figure but it wasn't clear because of the fog. I can only see huge chains that smash everything that blocks its way. The figure was trying to protect me.

Glen and the rest of the Baskerville were startled. The 5 Baskerville surrounded Glen and tries to protect him. They called out their chains and started attacking the unknown figure.

The figure was powerful that it can handle Glen's chain and the other 5 chains that was summon.

Glen was furious that he finally summons all of his chain, as he directed all his chain to send me down the abyss. The unknown figure that protected me bent over and covers me. Something was happening inside me. I felt a part of myself was separated from me.

The place was dark and cold. Nothing was there. It was just a dark and cold place and nothing else. I can feel loneliness inside me. All the emotion and all my memories started to disappear. Nothing was left inside me. Slowly I closed my eyes. I was put in a deep slumber. Silver chains were wrapping around protecting me.

While the other part of me that was separated fell into some part of the abyss

-Reviews-


	14. Truth?

**Elizabeth's other self P.O.V:**

The time I open my eyes a warm and small light appears in front of me.

A white haired girl came out from the light. She grabs my hand and we headed inside the light

I was inside a room that fills with dolls; stairs is up in the ceilings and many odd things.

It was just like my dream. I recognize the girl in white dress was Alyss. Alyss cried and hug me. She said she misses me and Alice. I wipe the tears from her face and said that I won't leave her anymore.

I can see myself from her, just like me trap in a room, no freedom and alone.

I felt her pain, the pain of being alone. So I decided to be with her besides I can't go back to my home and I don't want to leave Alyss.

I couldn't recognize how much time has passed. The time in abyss is so much different from the normal world.

We spend our time playing with each other, having tea time, talking about some things.

Alyss asked me "Elizabeth-chan, what happen to you? Were you thrown in the Abyss just like mom and me?"

"Yes" I replied.

"But for what reason?" she asked again.

"My very existence is the reason. Glen and the rest of the Baskerville said it's better for them that I didn't exist." I replied with a faint voice.

"I hate Glen, his lying! Don't believe in everything he said Elizabeth-chan" Alyss said.

"But Alyss-chan isn't it better if I didn't exist. If I wasn't born Lacie and you wouldn't be here, you'll be with Jack and Alice playing with each other and having fun like a family." I said to her

"Don't say things like that Elizabeth-chan, I want you to exist because you make things better when you're around. You always cheer us up without you our family will never be complete" Alyss replied.

"It's my entire fault! Hahaha… If I wasn't born Lacie would have been alive, you won't be here, Alice will not suffer, Jack will be together with Lacie and Kevin wouldn't be involved. All the people that are important to me are suffering. I only bring misfortune on the entire people I love. Wouldn't it be nice if I'm not alive? Alyss-chan, wouldn't it better if you kill me now. Maybe all your suffering will end." I said those desperate words to her while smiling creepily.

Alyss started to cry "Don't say that! You're scaring me. You're not Elizabeth-chan who are you?"

I replied "Oh my, it's still me Elizabeth Baskerville" as I was dancing around the place.

I came near Alyss and whispered "But I'm just a part of her. I'm her inner self, that she fear the most… because I'm a part of herself that carries her true feelings and the sad truth, While the other one carries all of her memories. We are just a part of Elizabeth that was separated from her."

I couldn't recognize myself anymore. Alyss was still crying and pleaded "Bring her back! Bring back Elizabeth-chan to me, please."

The other me was cruel and said "Nee Alyss-chan, I won't let her came back anymore because she is weak… don't you like me… I'll be the one who will solve your entire problem… all you need to do is to destroy us, destroy all her memory, destroy all her emotion and destroy her very existence" Then the other me laugh while dancing around the place.

"Stop it! You had gone mad. Just bring her back to me!" Alyss shouted.

"Alyss-chan you never cared for me doesn't you. Why? Why would you let me suffer? Why?! She's already tired and broken don't you know that. My other self just hide all her painful emotion inside herself and smile like nothing happens, she smiles like the world is still beautiful and kind even though it's ugly and wicked, she smiles like everything is fine even though it's really not. It hurts Alyss-chan, it really hurts. She might be smiling outside but she's slowly dying inside. So why would you take her sufferings too long, wouldn't it better if you just free her from these entire problem? "

"You're wrong. I care for her. I know that she has been kind to, she always cares for me and she always protect me. I have been selfish for so long. So this time I'll be the one that's going to protect her" Alyss replied.

"Well then, don't blame me. If you keep us existing, soon she will be awake my dear Alyss. I had given you opportunity but you refuse to do it. Bad things will happen starting right now. I'm curious if you can do this. I'll be watching you", as my body fell down the floor.

Alyss approaches me to see if I'm alright. I woke up. I asked Alyss "Did I fall asleep"

Alyss hug me tightly "Everything is going to be fine". She wipes her tears and smiled at me.

I was quite confused, so just gave her a confuse smile

I realize was that me a long time ago. That crying child earlier was my other self. Tears started to fell down my face.

Then my other self appeared in front of me. Her eye was as red as blood she was crying then she laughs "Didn't I told you that it's better to forget those memories, now you're going to carry this burden till you disappear." she laughs crazily.

"Disappear? What do you mean?" I asked her

"My dear, don't you understand the whole situation. You and I are just a part of Elizabeth. You are all of her memories while I was all of her emotions. We don't exist because we are just a part of a certain existence of that girl that was separated from her" my other self said.

The scene changes then I saw Alyss on the floor. She looks like that she was hurt. I saw myself came near her. It was the same as my nightmare there was a boy with red and yellow eyes that hold an unconscious boy. The heterochromatic eye boy came near us and said the same things. He was holding a scissor that was covered with blood.

Blood, blood! Blood is everywhere said the boy. The boy was laughing, Alyss was so surprise. "Elizabeth-chan….Elizabeth-chan! Please don't close your eyes. Please I don't want to lose someone special to me anymore. First was Lacie, Jack, Alice then you. I lose every person who is important to me. I don't want to lose you anymore. So please Elizabeth-chan, just stay-"

I put my hands to her right cheek. I said to her "Alyss-chan, everything is going to be alright. So please don't cry anymore. Someday you'll meet someone who will always be at your side, who will make you smile, who will protect you and will love you. Forgive me if I can't stay with you any longer but even if I die now, I assure you I will always be inside your heart". I smiled at her faintly.

"I'm sorry Kevin looks like I can't fulfill my promise to you" I whisper then my eyes began to close.

"No! You can't die Elizabeth-chan." Alyss shouted. The dimension begins to disappear.

"What's happening?" I asked my other self.

"The fragment of memory is disappearing. Hahaha if you can't get out of here you too will disappear, this is fun. What will you do?" the girl with red eyes said

To tell you honestly I really don't know what to do then something inside me tells me that everything is going to be ok.

I just smiled at her, and then my vision got blurry.

"That's not fair King Abyss, why are you protecting her?" said my other self.

A huge figure carries me and helps me break free from the dimension. Huge silver chain came out from the figure. The huge chain was use to break the dimension and the figure that holds me came out.

My other self disappeared.

Alyss and the rest was surprise.

"Whoa" Gil was amaze

"A chain?" Break spoke

"That's impossible I thought Chloe doesn't have a chain."

Alice was just shock.

"Chloe-chan!" Alyss shouted.

The figure puts me down slowly.

Oz came near me and asked "Are you alright Chloe-chan?"

I just nod at him.

Alyss came near me crying "I'm sorry Chloe-chan; I wasn't able to protect you"

I gave her a pat on her head "It's alright Alyss-chan you did your best, you were so brave. Thank you"

I was so tired; my strength is leaving me I couldn't move or stand. The figure also vanishes.

Gil said "The figure had disappeared".

"My, oh my, I think Chloe-chan is exhausted. She uses too much energy to summon that powerful figure. I think we need to go back" Break said.

Break was about to carry me when Gil stop him and said "I'll carry her Break. I think you are also tired from using mad hatter. Earlier you were coughing blood".

"Oh so you're concern at me Gil~" Break teasing Gil.

Gil was blushing and said "I'm not concern at you. I'm concern on Sharon-sama if something happens to you she will be very worried."

Break gave Gil a creepy smile, the poor man kept quiet and let Break carry me.

"You don't need to push yourself to carry me Kev- Break-kun, I think I can stand on my own" I said. I sweat drop and hope he didn't hear it.

I stand up slowly, but I was so weak I was about to hit the ground when Break catches me.

"Don't be so hard headed Chloe-chan, look what happen to you. Ojou-sama will be mad if I won't take care of you". Break scolded me.

I decided not to argue with him anymore.

Alyss stands up and open a portal that leads to the mansion. "Please take care of her. See you again, Chloe-chan" She smiled

I wave at her and we walk into the portal. We made it in Sharon's mansion as soon as we step out the portal I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

Break notice me and asked "Are you alright Chloe-chan?" I can't say anything because it was aching badly. I grip my chest tightly and I try to catch my breath.

After the pain was gone my body temperature was dropping again. "Chloe-chan? Wake up, Chloe-chan" Break shouted. Break holds my hand and he was worried because my hand was very cold. Break was calling my name but slowly my eyes were close and before I lose my conscious I felt warmth that holds my hand...

Gil asked "What's happening Break?"

Gil saw Break's worry face.

Break carries me and walks as fast as he can "We need to deliver her quickly to Ojou-sama. She needs to be treated."

As soon as we arrive, Sharon quickly calls for the doctor to treat me. Soon a group of doctors arrived and they were treating me.

Review :)


	15. Condition

After a couple of hour and a half the doctor said to Sharon "She's out of danger now but the problem is when she will wake up".

Sharon asked them "What do you mean?"

The doctor gave her a straight answer "Just like what happen before."

Sharon frowned and asks the doctor again "What's happening to her, why does she keep experiencing these things".

Then I woke up, I can hear Sharon and the doctor talking about me. Sharon looks at me. I pretend to be asleep.

The doctor answered "To be honest we really don't know what causes it, but the effect is making her body weak. If something like this happens again there is a huge possibility that she won't wake up.

Sharon was troubled to the words that the doctor said. The doctor was gone, Sharon approaches me. I open my eyes.

Sharon was glad that I was awake. "Chloe-chan I'm happy that you're alright".

I smiled at her. I grab her hands "Sharon-sama I heard everything that you and the doctor talk".

Sharon gave me a worry look.

"Sharon-sama I'm fine, don't worry. May I ask you a favor?" I said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Please keep it a secret to everyone including Pandora about my condition" I whisper to her.

"But why?" she questioned me.

"It's better that they know nothing. So please just keep it a secret between us." I replied

"I will only keep it as a secret if you promise to take care of yourself. Please Chloe-chan don't be so reckless". I nod at her to show that I agree.

"I think you need more rest Chloe-chan" Sharon leaves me.

She was right I was still too tired. Then I fell asleep again.

Sharon goes to the living room. Oz, Gil, Alice and Break were waiting for her.

"Sharon-sama How's Chloe-chan?" Oz questions her.

Oz and the rest was focus on Sharon.

Sharon said "She's fine. She just needs some rest".

Alice sigh, Gil and Oz felt relieved while Break face lightens.

"Now tell me what happen to all of you down the abyss". Sharon said while putting down her tea.

Gil answered "We meet the will of the abyss and we found out that Chloe-chan has no memories of her past then a fragment of memory appeared into her and then we don't know what happen when she was inside it. When she finally breaks out the dimension a huge unknown figure was carrying her".

"I see" Sharon replied while sipping the tea.

"The bigger mystery is Chloe-chan" Break concluded

Sharon asks why.

Break explains "How is she related to the will of the abyss and who she really is. When we were inside the abyss it looks like the will of the abyss knows her already. When the fragments of memory appeared the will of the abyss was trying to destroy it, it's like she's keeping Chloe-chan from remembering her past"

"Don't forget the voice we heard earlier that came out of nowhere" Alice shouts

"A voice?" Sharon ask

"Well Sharon-chan we heard an unknown voice. The voice was talking to the Will of Abyss" Oz replied

"What were they talking?" Sharon ask

"I don't really understand what they were talking me but the voice said the will of Abyss will lose" Oz said

"Oh my, the situation is getting more complicated" Sharon said

Sharon was trying to absorb all the information. Then she decided that she needs to keep it a secret from Pandora.

"Is it alright to visit Chloe-chan, Ojou-sama?" Break asked

"Yes it's ok to see her already" the Reinsworth heiress replied

Break leave first. Then Oz and the rest followed.

"I'm sorry Oz, Alice and Gil. I think you can't visit her this time. You have a new mission" Sharon smiled

"What! But I'm hungry and tired" Alice shouted.

"Sharon-sama we just arrive" Oz said. Gil was going to say something then suddenly a hole appeared under them.

Sharon was summoning Eques "I'm sorry everyone, but I think you need to go to your mission" Oz and the rest fell down the hole. Sharon smiled at them then drinks her tea.

REVIEW


	16. Confuse feeling

While Break was on the hallway, he was thinking that everything Chloe said was right. He went to the living room; he was just looking Sharon-chan from a far. He realizes how lonely Sharon was.

Break said to himself "I had to admit what Chloe said to me was right but I'm not the right person who will be staying by her side…"

Sharon notice Break and calls his name "Break"

The white haired servant looks at Sharon and smiled. He recognizes her expression earlier change. The loneliness was gone and was replaced by happiness. Both of them were having tea.

While I was inside the room, I felt I wanted to go outside. So I went to the garden to breathe some fresh air. When I was passing through every door I saw Break and Sharon was having tea. Both of them look so happy. I decided not to bother them.

I finally arrive outside the weather was gloomy, and then finally it was raining. Even though it was raining I still continued. I stop in the middle of the garden I look at the sky. I felt as lonely as ever. "The rain has become very cold, is it because you're not here by my side Kevin?" I spoke out softly.

"But I should be happy for you. As long as I can see you happy, I should be happy too but why do I feel so sad?" I added.

I try to stop crying but the tears won't stop falling.

I heard a voice behind me "Chloe-chan, why are you outside? You're all wet" the voice started approaching me and held an umbrella above my head. Quickly I wipe my tears and stop crying. When I turn around it was Break.

"Nee, the rain is so cold when you're not by my side." I whisper

"What did you just say Chloe-chan?" Break asked.

"I didn't say anything" I replied

"I'm sure you said something but for now you shouldn't do things like this, you just recover." Break hesitated

"Oh my you worry so much" I replied

"Don't be so hard headed or else I'll tell Sharon-sama that you have been exhausting yourself. She'll be very mad at you" break threatened

"That's not fair; I guess I don't have any choice. Break by the way where is she?" I asked.

Slowly I stand up. Break and I shares one umbrella. I can't explain my feelings now. Earlier I was so depressed and now I felt so happy. Am I becoming crazy?

"Currently a guest arrive and she's entertaining the guest right-" Break replied

Suddenly my body moves on its own. Realizing I was hugging break's back. Break was shock and tease "Oh my Chloe-chan I didn't know you like me~" No words came out from my mouth for a while. My heart was pounding so fast. His body was so warm and strong; I feel safe and calm when I'm with him.

The white hair man tries to face me but I said "Please don't move, I know this is a selfish request but please let me stay like this just this time". I said softly.

Break neither move nor speak. He didn't realize he was smiling, he felt happy for a moment he didn't know why but there is something about Chloe that makes him smile without forcing himself.

Then finally Chloe lets go and tries to run back to her room as fast as she can, while Break was following her. But she bumps into someone; she fell back down the floor. She apologies "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" as she was looking at the person she hit earlier. Red and yellow eyes were glaring at her. She became pale as I realize I have already seen those eyes before.

It was in the time the whole Sablier was drag into the abyss. The time when Alice was murder and the intention of abyss was in so much pain and sorrow… and also the time I died.

The long blond hair man offers his hand to help me up but I didn't accept it. Instead I stay on the ground; Break saw me his eyes widened and made his way into me. "You are despicable, Vincent Nightray. What did you do to her" Break said. "If you did something to her, I'm going to cut your body into a million pieces" as Break tries to help me stand up.

"Good afternoon Xerxes Please don't accuse me of something I didn't do. I was trying to help her stand" Vincent said.

Break threaten "You're fortunate right now because you are the guest of Ojou-sama"

"I'm really happy that we have a little chat Xerxes before I leave". Vincent said it with confidence. While Vincent was looking at me "Please be careful next time Miss, or you might be seriously injured" he said it with a sadistic smile. Vincent leaves.

Break accompanies me back to my room. "Chloe-chan, are you alright? What did Vincent do to you?" Break was worried. But I didn't say any word. Suddenly my body feels so cold, and then I felt my other self was taking control on my body.

"Blood, Blood it's everywhere" I sang and giggled.

Break was confused, he came near me and he notice the color of my eyes was pure red. "Chloe-chan?" he asked. I laugh "Chloe? Who's that? Oh is it her present name. Not bad, not bad. Anyway have you seen that man's eyes? It's the same with mine and yours. The crimson red eyes are the eyes of the children of the demon that brings misfortune to the people that is close to them.

Break spoke out "What do you mean by that? You're not Chloe-chan. Who are you?"

I replied "You're still the same as you were before." I smiled at him

Break was surprise "What are you talking about?" break step back.

"Don't worry you're different from us. Your eyes might be as bloody as us but your destiny is not going to be the same with her, I'm sure she's making a plan to make sure you won't be in trouble. So don't worry, this girl is protecting you." I said to him

"Let me give you a piece of advice. Everything is going to end soon. All the pain and sorrow will be gone. You'll wake up from this nightmare and realize this is all just a bad dream that you'll soon forget, after all nightmares are just simply mere illusions. Soon she will be awakened." I added.

Break was confused and asked "Who will be awakened?"

I put my pointing finger to my lips and gave him a shhh…

My body collapse. I came back to my normal self again. Break run towards me and asked "Chloe-chan!"

"What happen?" I asked.

"You don't remember what you did?" Break asked

"Eh? What did I do?" I asked.

I felt pain all over my body. Break lifts me up and put me on the bed. "Now, now you need to get some rest. You're so stubborn. Please rest for a while; you need to regain your strength so I can explain everything that happened earlier". Break places his forehead to me.

Break was relief because my body temperature is quite better than earlier. Break leaves the room; while I tried to get some good rest.

Review :)


	17. Break's Dream

Break goes back to his own room. He lay down his soft bed and try to think what happened earlier. "What happen to her earlier it feels like the person that talk to me earlier wasn't Chloe-chan it feels like it's someone else" break sigh.

"Break you idiot, you're an idiot. You really don't understand the situation. What a big idiot you are" Emily shouted. Break faces Emily and grabs her "Emily what do you mean by that, I know you know something but you won't tell me what is it". Break smirk. "Now, now why won't you spit it out? Tell me everything you know" break added.

"No, it's better that you'll be the one who will discover it" Emily replied. Break turns away and gives a huge sigh.

Break was just staring the ceiling "this is too tiring, I'm going to sleep now" he said it to himself. A couple of hours later Break fell asleep.

Then he found himself in a garden that is full of huge trees and beautiful flowers

It was raining hard.

"I promise to you that I won't leave your side. I'll wait for you Kevin, even it takes many years. So do your best Kevin. I'll be here waiting for you…" a female voice spoke.

"Who are you?" break asked but the girl didn't care to answer.

Break was alarm when there was a figure behind him. He was going to defend himself when he turnaround he saw a kid. He was startled because the kid was him. It was him many years ago but he can't remember it.

His younger figure was approaching a girl wearing a beautiful black lace dress with a black choker decorated with red rose. Unfortunately the figure of the girl didn't reveal her face. It was kind of blurry. Both of them made a promise.

The younger break said "I'll keep that promise just wait for me". The girl just smiled.

"What's going on" Break said it to himself.

Then a sudden darkness covers the surrounding the little girl disappears and the younger Break.

Then he saw a young man, he was standing in front of a grave while holding a red rose. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was too late, I'm sorry for being a coward, I'm sorry for being weak, I'm really sorry for not fulfilling my promise to you. I'm really, really sorry". The white haired man kneel the ground and cried so hard.

Break immediately woke up.

Break tears was starting to fell down on his cheeks. "Damn it, why am I crying? Why am I crying over a girl that I can't even remember?"

Break grips on the blanket. "Why can't I remember you? Who are you?" the man frown. He covers his face with a pillow.

Break stand up and walk his way out of his room. He notices his mistress came out from Chloe's room. Break asked "Did something happen, Ojou-sama?"

Sharon replied "Nothing, I just want to check if everything is fine".

Sharon looks at the white hair servant and asked "Does something bothers you Break-kun?"

Break smiled "Nothing Ojou-sama"

Sharon announce "I know this is urgent but Pandora gave us a mission to go to Sablier tomorrow to gather some information"

Break smile mischievously "Sablier, the city that was sunk down the abyss many years ago."

Sharon nod "Oz and the rest have already arrived there. Tomorrow morning we will be going"

"I understand Ojou-sama" Break replied.

"We don't need to bring Chloe-chan with us, I already inform the head quarter that she needs to rest for a few days" Sharon added.

"I think that's right. Chloe-chan needs to rest" Break said

Sharon headed back at her room while Break headed to the Balcony to get some fresh air

"Sablier the place where it all begins" Break said to his self

He lean his back at the wall staring at the night sky. He was thinking about the dream earlier. He can't help but wander "Did I forget something so important?" as he force himself to remember but nothing happen.

"Why you are still awake Break-kun? Can't sleep?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh Chloe-chan, good evening" Break replied

"It's not night anymore, the sun will be up soon" I said

"Ishhh that shooo" Break said it while munching a candy.

"Do you want some candy it's a great remedy for stress" Break offer

"Oh that's why you are here in this time" I said.

Break didn't mind what I said.

I ask "I think something is bothering you, will you mind if I ask what it is?"

"Butting to someone else business is not right Chloe-chan" he replied

"Well then why do you always do that?" I said

"Do what?" he replied

"Butting into someone else business" I said

"I don't do that" Break said it while taking another candy from his bag.

"Then what do you call the things you do to Oz, Alice and Gil?" I ask

"That's different Chloe-chan. I'm just using them for my own sake and they're just using me too for their own sake" Break answered.

"Ahhh… isn't that cute you already have friends" I tease.

"Friends? I'm afraid that word doesn't exist in my vocabulary" Break blushes

I laugh from his reaction. Break is a kind of person that doesn't express his true feeling.

"I'm just saying that if ever something bothers you or you need some help, don't just keep it to yourself. Try to share it with someone that you can trust" I said

"Why are telling this to me?" Break ask

"No particular reason but I just want to inform you that you can share your problems or anything that bothers you to me because I'm also your friend" I smiled at him

"You're crazy" Break face the other side and smile

"Break, I heard that you and Sharon-sama will go to Sablier this morning" I said it with a serious tone.

"Yes that's right" Break said

"I….I want to go too" I said

Break faces me back and said "I'm sorry but you can't. Ojou-sama said that you need to rest"

"But I need to go there…. Just kidding Hahaha…please take care of Sharon-sama. Well then have a good trip." I wave at him and headed by to my room.

"Such an odd Lady" Break whisper.

Review :)


	18. Sablier

The sun has rise Break and Sharon prepares for their trip. After breakfast they leave, they use Eques to open a portal going to Sablier.

I was in my room worrying "is it alright to let them go there? What if they will discover something?" I gave a huge sigh. Then my chest starts aching. I felt pain over my body and I can't breathe properly.

"Tick tock, tick tock…. Your time is running" a voice said it

The voice giggle and said "Soon she will be awaken"

"No, I need more time" Chloe whisper

"You don't have any time left. Soon she will be back and you'll disappear" the voice replied.

Chloe's hands started to bleed and a symbol appeared similar to the illegal contractor.

"Every time a symbol will appear your body starts to weaken and once that symbol will be complete it only means your time is up." the voice said.

"So I really don't have a choice" Chloe said

After twenty minutes Sharon and Break arrive in Sablier. Oz, Alice and Gil were waiting for them.

"We've finally arrive" Break announce

"You stupid clown we've been waiting yesterday for you" Alice shouted

"Oh my Ms. Alice I'm sorry for making all of you wait" Sharon said while getting out of the hole.

Oz pushes Alice and came near Sharon "You don't need to apologize, Sharon-sama. It's a gentleman's duty to wait for the lady".

Alice punches Oz's face "What are you doing you manservant, have you forgotten that I'm your master. Stop flirting with that woman". Alice said it while stomping Oz.

"You Stupid rabbit stop doing it to my master." Gil demanded while helping Oz.

"Ojou-sama I think it's time" Break reminded Sharon.

"Everyone please stop fighting. We are going to start our mission now. Our goal is to find any clue or thing that can help us gain our information about what happened a hundred years ago. We need to stay together because any time the Baskerville might attack us, do you understand?" Sharon announce

Everyone nod. They went to one of the biggest castle of the Baskerville. They went inside the destroyed castle. The things inside the castle were almost destroy but there is some stuff that is still ok. Alice and Oz went up stair while Sharon, Break and Gil follows.

"This place…. is somewhat familiar" Alice said

"Do you remember anything" Oz asked

"No! But I have a feeling that I had been already here." Alice said

They continue climbing up. They arrive in the highest part of the castle where a huge door with so many locks greeted them.

"I wonder what's inside there." Oz said

"Let's find out" Gil said it while pointing the gun at the locks.

Gil took a couple of minutes to destroy all the locks.

Break and Gil open the huge door.

"Finally it's open" Alice said it with excitement.

Everyone went inside and felt a cold and heavy atmosphere.

Inside the room were burnt books, toys, painting and some other stuff.

"Even this room was affected by the fire" Break said

"What kind of a room is this? There's no window" Oz said

"This place is depressing" Alice said

"It's creepy in here" Gil said

"Everyone settle down now. We need to find information that is related to tragedy of Sablier and Alice's past" Sharon reminded the group

Break approach the half burnt painting "This painting might help us know the person who might be the one who stays in this room but unfortunately the painting is already burnt".

"Not everything, we can still gain some information. According to the writing on this painting her name is Elizabeth Baskerville" Gil said while reading the writings below the painting.

"That name seems to be so familiar" Alice said while tears started falling down her cheeks

Sharon approaches Alice and tries to comfort her. Oz was curious at a box on the beside some stuff toys on the shelves.

Oz reaches for it. He opens the box. A melody was played inside the box.

Oz and the rest of the group was surprise.

"That melody is the same with the pocket you found Oz-sama" Sharon said.

"It's Lacie" Oz said.

Alice came near Oz "Then this Elizabeth Baskerville is somewhat related to my past" Alice spoke.

"It sure is" Break said.

"Why won't we explore the rest of the castle to discover more" Gil suggested.

The rest of the group agreed and move on.

"We will be bringing that music box" Break said.

"Well then let Break keep it Oz-sama" Sharon ordered, Oz hand over the music box to Break.

The group wondered around the floor beyond the room with no window. They only found dust and cobwebs. They came down to the third floor but still there was nothing.

When they arrive at the second floor, there was some painting that wasn't burnt. The painting reveals some member of the Baskerville household only faces were just present but neither the names nor some basic background was found.

They spent some time reading some books in the study room of the second floor. After that they found nothing.

Finally they went down the ground floor. They don't need to search for some things because there was almost nothing on the ground floor.

Oz and the rest were going outside but Break notice something familiar.

He went outside the garden. He felt something familiar.

"This place is somewhat the same place in my dream last night" break said to him self

He explores the garden.

Oz calls Break "Break-kun, where are you headed?"

Break didn't bother to answer.

Oz tries to face Break while walking backwards

"We've already explore this place earlier and we couldn't found anything-"

Then suddenly Oz trip over a vine and landed on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurts" Oz agonize in pain Break tries to help Oz stands up.

"You should be watching where you going" Break warns Oz.

"Are you alright Oz-sama?" Sharon ask

"It's just a scratch" Oz said.

"Look Oz there's something over there" Alice pointed the object near the tree.

The thing was surrounded with so many weeds that make it hard see it clearly

Break and Gil removes the surrounding weeds

"It's a tomb" Sharon said.

Break tries to clean the tomb "This is…."

Oz said "Elizabeth Baskerville, it's the same person that stays on that depressing room earlier"

"No, she's dead. The person that might help me about my past is already dead" Alice said.

"It's alright Alice-chan we are not going to stop until we will know the truth what happen a hundred years ago" Sharon wipes Alice tears.

"You know I also found a tomb similar to this one and on that tomb I got this pocket watch" Oz said trying to think if they're somewhat connected.

"Do you know to whose name was on the tomb" Sharon asks.

"No" Oz replied.

"Why won't we leave this place and go to the other houses" Gil said

Everyone agrees and leave the place.

The group explores half of the town for two days but they didn't have any new information.

Sharon suggested "Well for now let's go home and get some proper rest. We have been searching almost half of the town for two days. I think everyone is tired and we need to report the things we discover to the head quarters"

"Ojou-sama is right we need some rest. Let's just go back next time" Break said

The rest of the group didn't bother to object because they were so tired. Sharon opens the portal and head back to the Reinsworth mansion.

Thanks for the Reviews :)


	19. Invitation

They arrive almost ten in the evening. Everyone headed to their rooms and get some rest.

"Everyone, let's get some sleep for now. We will discuss everything tomorrow" Sharon said

Everyone had gone to their rooms and take some rest.

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Sharon woke up, took a nice and warm bath and brushes her light brown hair. She leaves her room and went to Chloe's bedroom.

"Good morning Clarisse" the Reinsworth princess called the maid that was taking care of Chloe.

"Good morning Mistress Sharon" the Reinsworth servant gave a bow and replied.

"How was she when we were gone?" Sharon asked.

"When you were out, Lady Chloe is always sleeping, Mistress Sharon" The servant replied.

"All this time she was sleeping?" Sharon asked with a worry tone

"Not all of the time My Lady. I notice she has been sleeping properly but the time she wakes up she was too weak to get out of the bed. The doctor gave instruction to make sure that she has eaten healthy foods and well rested. The doctor added that she must not be stress out." The maid replied

Sharon was worried at Chloe

"Do you need anything else My Lady?" the maid asks

"No, I don't need anything at this moment. Clarisse thank you" Sharon said.

The servant gave a bow to Lady Sharon before leaving.

"Chloe-chan please take care of yourself" Sharon whisper

She stays at Chloe's room for a while then she leaves.

Sharon went to the dining hall to have some tea and waited. A maid was preparing her tea when a figure waving his hands on the maid and came out from the cupboard. The maid was surprise and run away.

"Good morning Break-kun" Sharon said

"Good morning, Ojou-sama" Break greeted. With a jolly voice

"When will you learn to use the door" Sharon gave a big sigh.

"Why would I? There's no fun in using the door" Break replied

"You might have fun but every time you do that some of our maids quit" Sharon said it while sipping the tea.

The white haired man just laugh took a cup of tea and some piece of cake and took a seat beside Sharon.

"Isn't it a good day today, Good morning Sharon-sama, Break-kun" Oz greeted them and seat beside them.

"Good morning Oz-sama" Sharon greeted Oz back and smile.

"Oh where are your useless servant and your greedy rabbit Oz-kun?" Break ask

"Useless servant and greedy rabbit?" Oz was confused.

"Good grief Break please don't call them like that they have their own name." Sharon face palm.

"Ah you mean Gil and Alice!" Oz shouted

"Gil was still fixing his hair while the last time I saw Alice she was still asleep" Oz said

"Let's just wait for them" Sharon spoke

Gil entered the dining hall along with the servant who was bringing foods.

"There you are Gil, good morning" Oz greeted Gil

"G-good morning" Gill greeted back then blushes.

"Sharon-sama where's Chloe-chan?" Oz asked

"She's still in her room resting" Sharon replied

"Will she be joining us for breakfast?" Oz ask

"I think she's still sleeping" Sharon said

"How's her condition?"Oz ask

Sharon smiled "She's fine"

While Alice woke up, she was searching for Oz when she passes through Chloe's room and stop. Alice saw Chloe's face was in pain gripping her left chest. Then Chloe tries to stand up properly. But then she falls to the ground. Luckily her hand was alert and prevents her to completely drop her body to the ground.

Chloe's Point of view:

"Chloe-chan!" Alice enters her room and asks.

"Alice-chan?!" I was surprise

"Are you alright?" Alice ask with a worry tone

"This is nothing Alice-chan. I'm alright, I'm just having a-a" I said it while smiling

"A?" Alice asks.

"A muscle cramps, it must be cause by the exercise I did earlier" I sweat drop because I just realize it was a lame excuse that came out from my mouth.

"Really? You should be careful next time" Alice helps her get up with no doubt she believes in my lame and stupid excuse.

Good thing Alice was not wise enough to believe in my lies.

"Would you keep this as a secret?" I ask

"Why?" Alice replied

"Well I don't want Sharon-sama to be worried, so please Alice-chan" I smile at her

"Whatever. Let's just go down an eat breakfast" Alice turn around and head to the hall way.

"Thank you" I said to Alice.

We head down the stairs going to the dining hall I greeted everyone "Good morning" gave them a calm smile

"Oh no Chloe-chan you shouldn't be wandering around. You should be in bed." Sharon said

"That's right you shouldn't be stubborn" Emily chanted.

"I'm fine Sharon, I rested well for the past two days" I replied

"B-but" she was about to object but I told her that I'm already fine.

I sat down. Everyone was eating quietly and it was kind of awkward

"This is the first time we eat a meal quietly" I teased them

Gil gave a big sigh

"Oh dear. To think Alice and Gil aren't fighting and Break gotten less annoying today there seems to be a problem" I suspected

"Actually we are just tired. We got back last night from Sablier" Oz said

"So How was your mission?" I asked

"Well instead of finding answer to all the mystery it turns out to be the opposite" Oz stated

"Opposite, you mean instead of getting the answer you got more question?" I guess

"Yes." Oz replied

"To tell you the truth the girl on the painting seems to be very familiar to me but I couldn't tell" Alice spoke up

"That girl seems to have a connection to Jack Bezarius" Oz said

"Who's that girl Oz-kun?" I asked curiously while holding a cup of tea on my hand

"That girls name is Elizabeth Baskerville" oz said

I was surprise when he mentions that name. My hands were shaking that I spill my tea on the table.

"Chloe-chan are you ok?" Sharon ask

I was speechless for a minute I didn't talk to them.

"This is interesting" Break spoke with a mischievous smile.

"I think you know something about her Chloe-chan, why won't you share it to us" Break look at me

"You know something about her. Spill it out woman I want to know everything about her" Alice stood up the table.

"Calm down Alice." Oz begs Alice to come down the table.

Everyone was looking at me like hungry lions hunting at their prey.

"Me and my big mouth I shouldn't have asked. Now what?" I said to myself

I face them and gave them a big smile

"I'm sorry I don't know her" I said it straight

"Oh really… then why were you shaking earlier?" Break suspected

"My hands have been shaky for the past few days I think it's from exhaustion." I said to him

"Liar, Liar …" Emily sing

"Chloe-chan... if you're not going to tell us what you know about her then you leave me no choice to tell everyone what happen earlier" Alice gave an evil laugh

"Alice-chan that's called blackmail and it's not good for a proper lady to do that" I warn her

"I don't care just say it" Alice shouted

I was thinking a way out of this mess. I gave a big sigh.

"You leave me with no choice… this is actually a top secret information of Pandora so all of you promise me this information won't get out"

Everyone nod at me with honesty

"Elizabeth Baskerville was one of the daughters of the Duke and Duchess of the Baskerville household there was no much information about her but they said that she had been mysteriously missing. A lot of people said she died young due to a sickness and some said that she had been sacrifice in the Abyss" I said

"So that girl is really dead" Gil said

"How did you know?" Oz ask

"Oz-sama to be sacrifice in the Abyss means death" Sharon said

"So Pandora had this information a long time ago" Break ask

"Yes" I reply

Everyone was busy talking. Finally I was relief their attention wasn't at me anymore.

"Everyone settle down" Everyone looks at the light brown hair lady

"Today we shouldn't think about it" Sharon said

"What do you mean Ojou-sama?" The white haired man ask

"We're going to have a guest today" Sharon announce

"A guest" Oz and Alice said it in the same time

Sharon smile. After breakfast we went to the garden there we saw an Elliot

"Good morning Sharon-sama" Elliot came near Sharon and kiss her hand. Elliot looks at Sharon and smile then he greeted everyone.

When he notices me he stops and was surprise.

"" Couldn't B-believe it…She is…but why she's here …this is impossible" Elliot eyes were sparkling with excitement

Oz approaches Elliot "You shouldn't be surprise Elliot-kun. Even famous people love me. Chloe-chan was in love with me and decided to stay here with me" Oz was lost in his wild imagination

Elliot push away Oz and came near "I couldn't believe it you're the famous singer Chloe Stern…nice to meet you" Elliot gave me a handshake. He was nervous.

"Nice to meet you to…U-uummm" I replied.

"I-it's Elliot, Elliot Nightray and this is my loyal servant Leo" he said it with a shaky voice and points at his servant from behind.

"Nice to meet you Elliot-kun and Leo-kun, both of you have such a cute name" I gave him a pat at his forehead. After I remove my hand he immediately collapse

"Oh such an annoying brat" Break said.

"Mind your manners Break-kun" Sharon smiled showing a fan behind her back

Break kept immediately keep quiet

Then a young man wearing an eye glass help Elliot

"I'm sorry" Elliot stood up.

The young man that helps Elliot clears his throat.

"I'm here to invite all of you to my coming of age a week from now" Elliot said it while trying to get back in his sense.

"You know Leo I feel pity for you having a master like that" Oz gave a face palm and Leo just sigh.

"Oh a party" Sharon smile

"Will there be a serving of meat?" Alice ask

"You're always thinking of meat Alice-chan. You might get fat and Oz-sama will stay away from you~" Break tease

"Shut up you stupid clown" Alice was trying to punch Break but unfortunately Break dodge all of her attack

"Of course we will be serving a lot of foods including meat" Elliot said. Alice stop and she was satisfy upon hearing what Elliot said

"Chloe-chan you will be going right?" Elliot ask

"I'm invited too?" I ask him

He nod, he whisper and ask me for a favor "Will you please perform for me on my birthday?"I smiled at him

"Ok then but don't expect too much from me, actually it's been a year since my last performance. So I don't know if I still have my muse. I'll try my best just for you" I wink at him

The young man jump and shout due to happiness "Thank you Chloe-chan"

The man wave at us "I'll be expecting all of you, especially you Chloe-chan" Elliot climbs up the carriage and went out of the Reinsworth mansion

"What was that about Chloe-chan?" Oz was curious

I gave him a smile "It's a S~E~C~R~E~T" I laugh

"Ohhh... Chloe-chan tell us "Oz pleaded "It's a surprise" I gave him a wink.

"Well then everyone we are going to the town" Sharon said it with excitement

"Why?" I ask

Break was about to leave silently when Sharon grab his shoulder.

"Where are you going Break-kun I said WE ARE GOING TO THE TOWN didn't I" Sharon grip tightly.

"But Ojou-sama" Break tries to avoid eye contact with Sharon

"Are you going to disobey my orders" Sharon was going to take her fan

"Of course not Ojou-sama" Break gulp and Sharon release him.

"Well then everyone let's go" Sharon invited us while waving her fan around.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Well Sharon has got to her girly side again. And once she is in that state it's really hard to escape from her" Oz smile

"Come on Alice-chan" Sharon grab her

"Ok then" Alice said it softly Sharon stop

"What did I tell you to call me Alice-chan?" Sharon smile Alice felt a dark aura was surrounding her. She panic and quickly said

"Yes Sharon-onesan"

Sharon was contented and continues walking to the carriage.

Please review :)


	20. Preparation

Break assisted Sharon in climbing the carriage, while Oz offers his assistance to Alice. Break was about to stand up and offer his hand when Gil offers his hand immediately.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

He was quite embarrassed because it's rare for him to hear those words because from the start when he helps the people around him instead of thanking him they only tease him.

When everyone was inside the carriage, the horses started running.

"This is the first time Gil assisted a lady" Oz tease

"That's right Oz-sama. I've never think Gil can do that all I know he only do things when you're involve" Break added. Gil was keeping his temper and tries not to mind them.

"Why would you say that?" I ask

"Because he is a useless servant" Break and Oz shouted together.

Gil couldn't keep his temper and burst his anger.

"Shut up seaweed head. You are so noisy" Alice shouted.

"What did you call me you stupid rabbit" Gil shouted back at her.

"Why you" Alice shouted and calls Gil in a different name.

Break and Oz was just laughing. The rest of the time Alice and Gil was just fighting.

We finally reach the town. We stop by on a shop that sells males clothing.

Sharon was busy searching for the perfect suits for Gil, Oz and Break. Alice was just messing around with some things inside the shop. Gil was just minding Oz, while Break was just munching his sweets and I was just looking at Sharon while searching for some clothes.

I sigh.

"Why won't we help Sharon in searching some clothes?" I ask the three men didn't mind me and act as if they didn't hear me.

"You know this will be over. If the three of you will just help her" I said to them. The three men look at one another and quickly grab the clothes the saw on their way too Sharon.

After a few minutes Oz and Gil suites were already decided but Sharon was still deciding what will Break wear.

Oz and Gil gave Break a pat on his back "well, then good luck" as they went sitting back at the shops couch.

"Break-kun, which one do you like. This one with the frills or the plain one" Sharon asks.

Break picks the plain one. But Sharon saw another suite. It was fun watching them but I felt Breaks pain. He was suffocating with so many suites to pick. Then I found a suite a plain black suite with ribbon that has a red gem pendant on it.

"How about this Sharon-sama" I presented it to her. Sharon smile

"That's perfect Chloe-chan" Break was relieved.

Sharon went to the person who is in charge of this shop and pays the clothes she picks.

"Thank you, Chloe-chan you save me" Break grabs my hand and look at me.

I was surprise from his action. I blush and look away so he won't notice.

"What's wrong with this man, he's acting weird. He has been kind to me" I said to myself.

"It's nothing" I said to him then Break head back and went to face Gil and Oz. Both of them was smiling at Break and pleading him to forget what they've done earlier. But Break just gave a killer smile. Luckily Sharon breaks up the tension and gave Break the stuff she bought.

Then my left chest started to ache again. I lean to the wall to balance myself and avoid from hitting down the ground. I took a deep breath then a couple of seconds the pain was gone quickly.

Sharon grab Alice "Chloe-chan please follow me" I follow her.

I thought we were done but the truth is we were heading to the other shop. This time the target was us. Even I really like picking up dresses but my current condition makes me feel like I want to go home instead.

"Wait what are we doing-"Sharon smiled at Alice

"What are we doing here Sharon-onesan?" Alice spoke slowly. Sharon started picking random dresses.

While the three gentlemen seats on the corner of the shop. I decided to seat with them because my body started to feel pain again. The girl with the crimson eye said was true, my body is getting weaker.

Even the things I did was just walking and sitting my body got tired easily. Maybe another symbol just appeared I'll check on it later. I gave huge sigh

"Are you alright Chloe-chan?" Break notice me.

"I'm fine" I smiled at him. He came near me

"When you're tired you can just lay your head on my should-"Break was saying something

"There you are Chloe-chan. I was looking for you" Sharon grabs my hand and drags me all the way to the fitting room.

"Try this dress I pick for you" She hands me a dress with a purple dress with a tube style, open sleeves design with frills on the edge of the skirt and a white ribbon in the upper front part of my chest and lower part of my back.

I was going to tell her that I already had dresses for such occasion. But she smiled at me and I can't just tell her that. I wear the dress and show it to her. She smiled

"it fits you perfectly Chloe-chan" Sharon was so happy.

Then finally Alice shows up wearing a red dress. The skirt was short at the front but at the back is long. While I notice Sharon suits very well on her white dress with many ribbons around it.

"Well then we'll be taking it" Sharon was going back to the fitting room to change back.

"This is bad if I use this dress the mark on my left chest will be visible" I said to myself.

I didn't notice Sharon went out of the dressing room and went to the cashier. I went after her trying to cover my left chest with my right hand. "Sharon-sama" Sharon turn around and saw me "What is it Chloe?" I look at her seriously "I'm sorry Sharon-chan but I can't wear this dress." Sharon asks why

"Can you keep this as a secret Sharon-chan" Sharon nod at me "Well I promise Elliot that I'll be performing in his birthday so the dress that I wear must fit in the performance and I already decided what to perform. So I'm sorry Sharon-chan" Sharon smiled "Oh is that so" I look at her apologetically

"I'm really sorry" Sharon took my hand and said it was fine.

"It's Chloe-chan" Oz shouted. I turn around and realize I was outside the fitting room. There were so many customers inside the shop. Oz was surprise to see me dress like this. "You look so beautiful Chloe-chan" I came back at the fitting room to change back.

While Break and Gil was trying to handle the crowd "You would be helpful Oz-sama if you try not to shout her name" Break was trying to push away some customers preventing them to come near me. "I'm sorry.

I was fascinated at Chloe-chan. The dress suits her" Alice jumps in front of Oz and started punching his stomach. Oz was knocking down the floor. Alice action got the attention of some customers and I try to sneak outside the shop.


	21. Doubts

After that event we went back to the Reinsworth mansion. Then we went back inside the living room. "That was so exhausting" Break said while sitting down.

"At least we bought the things we need" Sharon said happily. Oz and Gil were speechless because they were also tired from pushing the crowd while Alice enjoys eating some meats.

"I'm really sorry everyone for the trouble I gave" I said it with a sincere voice. "It wasn't your fault Chloe-chan. If I didn't shout your name the people won't notice you. So I'm sorry" Oz stands up and came near me. But before Oz get closer to me Alice gave kick Oz "You're doing it again you manservant" Alice said it while kicking Oz head.

"What are you doing to my master you stupid rabbit" Gil tries to take away Oz from Alice.

"Oz is my servant" Alice grabs Oz left arm "His not your servant he is my precious master" Gil reach for the right hand. "There they go again" Break said it while popping a candy from the air.

"How annoying" Emily shouted. Sharon was just sitting in the corner and drinks her tea silently.

While I was just observing them, I couldn't control myself and laugh. Everyone was looking at me.

"What's so funny?" Break asks

"I just realize how everyone is close to each other" Alice releases Oz

"Close? How can you say that?" Alice reacted.

"Well the fact that all of you have different in personality and attitude that can cause misunderstanding and sometimes fighting with one another. But in the end all of you always help and support each other in times of problem. That is the kind of closeness I'm talking about. I envy that kind of relation" Oz stands up

"That's what we called friendship is that right Chloe-chan?" I nod at him. "Friendship? what kind of food is that?" Alice asks.

"Friendship is a bond among people who is close to each other. That's what friendship means you stupid rabbit." Gil said to Alice

"So our relationship with each other is called friendship" Alice was amaze.

"Don't you have any friends Chloe-chan?" Sharon asks while drinking her tea.

"I don't have any friends because I didn't have the chance to be close with other people due to my work, that's why I don't have friends." Oz grabs Gil, Break, Alice and me

"It's alright Chloe-chan we will be your first friends" I smile at them

"If… if I'm still around here next time would you let me experience what it feels to be with a friend" Oz was surprise by the words I gave

"Are you going somewhere Chloe-chan?" I just smile at him

"You know the things were doing now makes me feel uncomfortable "Break tries to get away from the group the rest just laugh at his action.

After that I left the scene and went back to my room. I lock the door to make sure no one will come in easily. I came near the mirror and unbutton my dress and take a look at my left chest.

"Just as I thought it move" I decide to change in my pajamas.

After I change I lay down to my bed, staring at the ceiling thinking what to do. "Is it really ok to let her come back" I said to myself then I took a long pause.

Then I tried to remember things about her "It seems that she's not a bad person but there's something keeps telling me that I shouldn't let her come back" I said to myself again and try to think over and over again.

"What's missing" I stood up and walk around the room, and then I stop and look myself in the mirror. I stare at my own reflection, pink hair and purple eyes.

I can't still believe I'm Elizabeth Baskerville her appearance was different from me. Her memory tells me she has a long dark brown wavy hair and she has a beautiful face and mysterious red eyes.

I took another look at the mirror then realize that it was not my reflection. I saw a brown haired girl covered with blood in her purple dress.

"E-Elizabeth?!" I whisper. Her hair was also tainted with blood and her eyes seem to reveal an empty emotion. Her hands that was covered with blood reaches out for me, she was saying something

"Don't let it happen" she pleaded

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Be careful, She's watching you" she warns me and disappears. "Wait?" I said but she's already gone.

I calm myself and sit on the floor near the fireplace. "What does she mean?" I ask the question to myself

My mind was fill with doubt good thing the warmth from the fire helps me stay calm. I want to sing a song to forget my problem for a while. I'm sure it can help to ease me. I sit comfortably near the fireplace and stares blankly at it as I sing.

In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,

You and I were resting close in peace.

Was it just the dreaming of my heart?

Now I'm crying, don't know why.

While I was entertaining myself by singing, Break came out from the closet and he was listening to me.

Where do all the tears come from? (To my eyes)

Could no one ever dry up this spring?

I decided to stop singing "You know break-kun, eavesdropping is not good" I said to him directly.

"Oh, I never thought you'll notice me so quickly Chloe-chan~" he said cheerfully.

"So you won't reveal yourself if I didn't notice you?" I said to him.

"Of course not, I was going to surprise you but now I can't because you have already notice me" he said. He came near me and sits beside me on the floor.

"It seems I was in the right timing, it's my first time to hear you singing. That was a beautiful song, would you mind if I ask you to continue?" Break pops up a plate of cake from his coat. I look at him for a while

"This man is still full of surprises he's really different from the person I used to know before, the boy who is always serious and keeps himself lock in his past." I said to myself and smiled a little

"Why would I?" I ask him.

"Because hearing you singing makes me at ease, your voice and that song seems to be peaceful" he said. I look away then continue singing.

If you find me crying in the dark,

Please call my name from the heart.

Sing with me a tiny autumn song,

With the melodies of the days gone by

Dress my body all in flowers white,

So no mortal eye can see.

Where have all my memories gone? (And lost)

Should I roam again up yonder hill?

I can never rest my soul until

You call my name, you call my name from the heart.

(La la la...)

In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,

Someone kissed me whispering words of love

Is it just a longing of my heart?

Such a moment of such peace

Where do all the tears come from? (To my eyes)

With no memories why should I cry?

I can never rest my soul until you call my name,

You call my name, you call my name.

Call my soul from the heart.

(La la la...)

Break face was really indescribable. It was my first time to see him like it. He's face was lighten up, he smiles with no pretension. I laugh softly

"My after hearing a sad song I never thought that will be your reaction" I tease him. He blushes and looks away.

"What are you talking about?" trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You know the story behind that song is about a lonely girl who was always waiting for her friend who promises to her to come back, she waited for many years but that person never came back. One day the girl died, her soul wonders around the place where they first met, she waited for many years. Her soul can never be at peace, many days had pass her memories also disappears along with the flow of the time until she can't remember everything. Her soul just wanders around the place." I explain to him clearly.

"Oh, it's a sad song…but as long as her friend promises to come back her friend will come back, no matter how long it takes a promise is a promise" he said sincerely.

His words make me think; will he remember his promise to Elizabeth? What will he do if she comes back? These thoughts bombarded inside my mind. I took a deep breath and try to forget the things that was inside my mind

"So you're practicing already? Break breaks the silence.

"Practicing for what?" I said to him.

"Oh mmmy, you might think that I haven't heard your conversation with that boy" he said it with a fork inside his mouth.

"Listening to other people's conversation is not a good hobby for a gentle man like you, I'm sure that's not the only thing you came here for?" I said to him.

"Well I came here to tell you about something" he said it in serious tone then he finish his cake completely.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to tell me honestly, is there something bothering you?" break ask. His words can't be properly process inside my brain.

"Why would you say that?" I was left off guard.

"Because I've notice this past few days since we came back from the abyss you completely change, did something happen while you were with the will of abyss or is it because the things you have seen inside your fragment of memories?" Break was waiting for me to answer his questions.

"Ohhhh, so you're worried about me? I thought you only care for Sharon and for the rest you said you're just using us, I thought you won't care" I said teasing him

Breaks playful face change into being embarrass. He stops looking into my eyes. I started to laugh at him.

"Y-you shouldn't be overestimating yourself lady. You're right I'm just using you but I have the right to ask you these because I'm worried for Ojou-sama." He said trying to hide the embarrassment from his face.

I lean on his back

"No, nothing is bothering me at this moment" I said to him assuring that I'm fine. Now I feel I'm at ease with just his mere presence makes me calm and all the words he said makes me at peace. I smile, I don't know if he feels the same he might be annoyed or maybe mad but he didn't care to move or say anything

Break's point of view:

I was getting back to my room so that I can avoid those touching moments with those kids. I walk to the hallway climb the stair turn right then finally I arrive to my room. I sat near the window and watch the star shinning from above. Then I remember the event that happened few days ago. The time when Chloe was still recovering, there were so many question was wandering inside my mind so I decided to visit Chloe's room.

I came out from her closet quietly then I hear her singing. Her voice was beautiful it was cool and calming in the same time enchanting.

This was the first time I hear her singing. I decided to listen for a while. But then she stops and notices me.

"Oh, I never thought you'll notice me so quickly Chloe-chan~" I said to her in a cheerful voice. She was talking to me while I was approaching her I just said the things that was inside my mind.

I settle down on the floor near her. I said to her that it was my first time to hear her sings. Then I bring out some cakes in from my coat. I was about to offer her some cakes but I realize she was staring at me.

"What's wrong with me, why can't I concentrate when every time this woman looks at me" I try to keep my cool. I ask her to continue singing the song, luckily she granted my request and she continues singing.

The song was very beautiful and somehow sad but when she sings the song she makes anyone who can hear it feels happiness. After she finishes singing the song she explains the deep meaning of that song.

I was right it was a sad song, I notice when she tries to explain the story behind it I can see a hint of sadness in her emotion. I don't know what to do so I just said what's inside my mind. Then I try to change the topic.

I ask her if she was practicing for her performance on that annoying little boy's birthday.

Then I decided to ask the questions I came here for. "I want you to tell me honestly, is there something bothering you?" I ask her, Looking into her eyes. "Why would you say that?" Chloe asks.

"Because I've notice this past few days since we came back from the abyss you completely change, did something happen while you were with the will of abyss or is it because the things you have seen inside your fragment of memories?" I said to her, I smirk I sense that she didn't see that coming.

It took her for a while to answer my question. I thought she's going to answer my question but she is trying to change the topic.

I tried my best to keep looking into her eyes but her stare is bothering me, so I decided to stop looking at her. I try to hide my embarrassment.

Then suddenly she leans on my back "No, nothing is bothering me at this moment" she said. I was going to ask her some question but no words came out from my mouth. I forgot the things I wanted to ask to her, so I remain silent.

It's amazing how this girl makes me speechless. I didn't realize I was smiling the whole time. She's making my situation seems easy and she makes all my problem disappear. This feeling my heart seems have felt this before but I don't know when or how.

Narrator's point of view:

Both of them didn't dare to say anything they just treasuring the moment. Later on someone was knocking at Chloe's door. Break jumps away quickly from Chloe. While Chloe just laugh then she stood up and opens the door.

"Please come in, Sharon-sama" Chloe said

"Oh my Break-kun, what are you doing here, I hope you didn't do some naughty things

"Oh no Ojou-sama, obviously I won't do things like that to her. I'm treating her properly" Break said while covering his mouth with his sleeves.

"What is your business here Sharon-chan?" Chloe asks.

"Oh nothing, I just want to see if you're already sleeping. But it seems you're still not. You should rest right now Ok?" Sharon orders her.

"Yes, Sharon-chan but you should stop worrying too much" Chloe smiled at her.

"It's better to make sure, well then good night….come on Break let Chloe-chan rest" Sharon said it while dragging break outside.

"Good night Sharon-chan, Break" Chloe wave at them as they close the door

I don't own the song.

In my long forgotten cloistered sleep by Yuki Kajiura


	22. Contract

Chloe was getting sleepy so she lay down her bed and closes her eyes.

Shattered glasses was scattered on the floor.

"Where am I?" Chloe ask herself. Staring at the unknown surrounding, a room with no window only filled with toys and books, she moves her left hand a bit then she felt something soft.

"What's this?" she looks at the object. It was a red rose petal scattered on the ground along with shattered glasses.

She stood up and continued looking at the surrounding. She walks in a dark hallway.

"Something's odd?" she suspect.

She has been walking half a minute then finally saw a door.

She opens it and she soon find out that it seems she came back from the place she had been earlier.

"What's going on?" then the surrounding got darker than before.

The room disappears. Only the shattered glass and the petals remain. She looks at the broken glass; the glass reflects her covered with blood. A sign of terror was visible on her face. She quickly let go of the glass.

She woke up from the dream cowering and trembling in fear. She grasp while catching her breath. Later on she finally calm down.

"A new nightmare? Why do they always hunt me? What are they trying to tell me?" as Chloe tries to connect all the dreams she remember but nothing seems to make sense.

CHLOE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"It might mean that she's going to be awakening soon enough" I sigh. I hide myself under the warm blanket as I try to get hold of myself.

Someone was knocking at the door. "Please come in" I said.

Then an officer from Pandora came in he was sent by Duke Barma to tell me that I need to come to Pandora right now.

Then I stood up

"Please wait for me outside, I'll just fix myself for a while" I requested.

After receiving the urgent message, I rushes to the bathroom to freshen things up and quickly change into my Pandora uniform and a black hood.

I walk outside the room. Soon I arrive outside the carriage was waiting for me so I quickly get inside.

After waiting patiently inside the carriage while wondering why Duke Barma would summon me, I have finally arrived in the head quarter of Pandora.

A tall and huge building greeted me, two men was waiting for me outside and accompanied me inside.

I was sent inside the office of Duke Barma. I knock three times

"Come in" Rufus replied.

I open the door and came in. I gave a bow to him

"Good morning Rufus-sama" I greeted him smiling.

"You haven't changed a little bit Chloe-chan, you still arrive late" Rufus said confidentially while holding some paper on his hand.

"Is that going to be your greeting to me after how many months we haven't seen each other and It's not my fault, I just receive the message earlier" I reason out.

"No it's your fault" Rufus said trying to tease me more.

"Oh really, it's not mine it's your fault" I replied to him. After blaming each other we find ourselves laughing at each other.

"It's been a long time Chloe-chan, how are you?" Rufus ask.

"I'm fine Rufus-sama. How about you and Cheryl-sama" I ask.

"Well I think we're perfectly fine" he replied.

"Why did you summon me here Rufus-sama?" I ask at him. Rufus offer me a tea and put it in front of me

"Today you are here to make a contract with a chain" He said quickly. I heard everything he said but I still couldn't believe it

"What?" I said to him.

"You heard me right you're going to make a contract with a chain. As you are one of the important member of Pandora you should protect yourself from the enemy, so Cheryl and I decided to let you have a contract with a chain" Rufus explain.

The things like making a contract with a chain never cross my mind but then Rufus-sama and Cheryl-sama already decided, I think I don't have any more choice.

"So are you ready" Rufus ask. My hearts keeps saying that I should think about it but my body reacts immediately then I found myself nodding at him.

Then we move on to another room where Cheryl-sama was waiting for us.

I was really happy to see her again it's been a long time we seen each other after I decided to join Pandora. I rush toward her and gave her a hug.

Cheryl was also happy to see me

"I'm happy to see you my dear, so are you ready?" Cheryl asks.

"I think so" I reply. 'Don't worry, it won't hurt" she said making sure that I would still be alive after the contract is done.

I was sent inside a room.

The room was only filled with black curtain and a solid floor. A black veil appears in front of me, and then something came out the veil, a dark huge shadow.

"Chloe-chan listen to me carefully, to have a legal contract with that chain, you should give it a name but make sure the time you call it with its name your heart shouldn't be filled with doubts and fear, if you failed to do that you still can make a contract with your chain but every time you use it there will be side effects, and then while you're calling the chain reach for the mirror in front of you, the one inside the veil." Cheryl explains it to me.

"Wow, there's no pressure" I said to myself sarcastically.

I need to be serious this time so I took a deep breath and take some time to think a name for my chain. I want a name that will suit my chain

. At first it was really hard to think about it but later on I finally decided.

But before I continue, I make sure that my heart wasn't filled with doubt and fear. I was thinking if I will do this I won't be a burden to anyone. I took a step forward as I was reaching my hand out while smiling.

"Come here, Night lock" I said gently. The chain obeys me and came near me.

"Please let's be friend starting today" I said.

"What is she doing, making friends with a chain" Rufus reacted.

Cheryl slowly took her huge fan, and then Rufus keep quiet. The chain touches my hand showing me that it agreed. So I keep going near the veil where the mirror is inside. I finally get a glance inside of the veil.

A small mirror was inside it, showing the chain and my reflection.

I touch the mirror then something happen, I saw a vision where I saw a girl covered with blood holding a red rose on her left hand.

It was scary and horrible; I saw her lifeless eyes with traces of tears. Someone was screaming in fear. Then the vision disappeared.

Then I became hysterical with what I just saw, I scream like a person who had gone mad.

"Chloe!" Shouted Cheryl-sama, Rufus ran quickly to help me.

The horrible sight I saw the same with my dreams. The last thing I saw was Rufus-sama came near me and then I collapse.

Thank you for the reviews on my previous chapters. Please, please, please... feel free to make some comments and suggestions in order to improve this story because i'm running out of inspiration... once again thank you :)


	23. Party

I woke up lying in a bed. I heard two people talking softly

"I shouldn't have pushed her to make a contract" Cheryl was full of regrets and blamed herself.

"It's not your fault Cheryl, I should have notice it. I've already the feeling that she was a little bit scared, she was just forcing herself" Rufus grip his hand tightly.

"Both of you shouldn't be blaming yourselves, it was my entire fault if I didn't have any doubts for the last minute I should have got the contract" I said to them apologizing

. "Oh dear, thank goodness your awake" Cheryl face was lighten up, Rufus smile.

"No it's our fault we shouldn't have pressure you. You have been sleeping for four days. We are glad that you're awake now." Duke Barma patted me.

"I've been sleeping for four days?" I ask.

"Yes, you have been sleeping for four days. How are you feeling now my dear" Cheryl asks.

"I think I'm fine except I feel my body has been beaten up, maybe just a little rest and I'll be fine" I smiled to them.

Cheryl and Rufus look at each other with a worried look. "Chloe the things you feel now won't go away anymore" Duke Barma said in a cracked voice.

"Ha?" a hint of confusion was express in my face.

"Actually the contract was already seal but the problem is when every time you used your chain there will be a corresponding effects that your body might deal. It will eventually hurt or kill you" Rufus explain it.

"So I really had Night lock" I ask and waited for the answer patiently. Cheryl and Rufus nod. I smiled

"I thought I lose Night lock" I was really happy that I have a new friend.

"But you should remember only use your chain when you're really in a tight position, don't use it recklessly. You know what will happen to you, right" Cheryl warns me. I nod at her.

"as long as I see you have already wake up then I shall take my leave, I have a lot of report to read" Rufus wave and close the door.

"Please get some rest right now Chloe, you need to return to Sharon and the rest of the group" Cheryl said "Cheryl-sama how were day when I was sleeping" I ask.

Cheryl's expression changed "Actually they were sending to a mission in Sablier again to investigate the Baskerville and to gather some information" Cheryl took a pause for a while. I was a little nervous when she talks about the Baskervilles.

"Unfortunately they were ambush by the Baskerville" Cheryl continued.

"What happen to them?" I said it in a worried voice.

"Fortunately they returned safe and alright" Cheryl said. I was relieved.

"But Break-kun was beat up, he use Mad hatters power too much he collapsed and recently lose his sight" Cheryl said it sadly.

I feel sad for Break's condition but I know that he won't let that kind of reason bring him down. He is now much of a fighter than he was before after all he got Sharon-sama on his side. It's a little bit sad because I wasn't the one who was on his side in times of trouble; it only means that I'm not the right person to be with him.

"I think he will alright after all Sharon-sama is with him" I smiled to Cheryl.

"That's right but Sharon doesn't know anything about Break-kun's condition. Break doesn't want her to find out because he is worried how Sharon will react to it" Cheryl said.

"Break is very thoughtful when it comes to Sharon even if he keeps the entire problem to himself. But I know Sharon will be fine after she will know about Break's condition because she's not a child anymore she is already grown into a strong will woman" I said to Cheryl.

"I already said that to him, now it's up to him. I trust Break-kun, he will tell it to her soon" Cheryl said.

"Where are they now?" I ask.

"I think they will be attending a party in the Night ray mansion tonight" Cheryl said.

"Oh no! Elliot's birthday is today" I shouted. I still haven't decided in what I will perform tonight.

"Cheryl-sama, what is the time right now?" I ask hoping that I can have enough time to prepare

"It's almost past four o'clock" She replied.

I stand up immediately. "I'm sorry Cheryl-sama I think I need prepare for that boys birthday, I promise that I will perform for him" without waiting for Cheryl-sama's reply I rush into the wardrobe and pick the dress that I will wear tonight.

I decided to wear a black long dress with long sleeves that has laces and ribbons with matching choker.

"Oh dear, you still have time to worry about other people than yourself… I don't think I don't have a choice, well then I shall get ready the carriage for you" Cheryl smiled and leaves.

I'm really thankful that Cheryl-sama understands, so I go and take a bath.

While I clean my body, I just realize the symbol was already having been more than half full.

I didn't mind it this time because they're much more important things than worrying about it. While I was taking a bath I practice a bit.

After that I quickly wear the dress that I pick. I fix my hair; I braided my hair so it won't be annoying when I perform.

**While in the Reinsworth mansion:**

It was past 4:30 o' clock. Sharon and some servant was busy helping the group that will go to the party.

Some servants were busy helping Oz and Gil while Break refuses the servant when Reim the servant from the Barma household and a friend of Break scolded him and ignore the things Break said and helps Break fix his hair for the party

"Tell me again why do I need to be in that brat's birthday party?" Break was being annoyed on what Reim did to his hair.

"Besides from that kid is Raven's half brother, Lady Sharon has been very excited to attend parties. You knew that she also need some break from all the things that happened." Reim reminded Break while fixing Break's coat.

Break didn't react anymore because he knew it was for Sharon.

On the other hand Sharon took care of Alice

"Arara, Ms. Alice let's take a bath together" Sharon said it excitingly. While Alice things that if she refuses something bad might happened to her.

"Ok" She replied nervously. Both of them took a bath together

After that Sharon fixes Alice hair and helps her wear the dress she picks for Alice and put some makeup.

"Alice-chan I think the light one will look good on your eyes" Sharon suggested

"No! I want the dark ones" Alice protested pointing the black colored eye shadow.

"Pardon me Ms. Alice" Sharon smiled closely to her.

Alice was a little bit threaten because on the way how she looks Sharon she feels that there are black auras behind those smile.

"Yes the light one is not bad enough" as Alice surrender in defeat.

"What?" Sharon come closer and closer to her.

"Yes Sharon-onechan" Alice quickly said it.

"That settles then" Sharon starts putting the eye shadows.

When the time Alice was done she finally starts preparing for herself.

The carriage had finally arrives and everyone was already done.

The three gentlemen were waiting outside.

Alice and Sharon went outside with their sparkling dress and light but beautifully done makeup.

The moment the three gentlemen saw them they became speechless. Oz offered his hand to Alice

"You look beautiful tonight Alice-chan" Oz smiled.

Alice reach for Oz hand and blush as Alice get inside while Oz follows. Break escorted Sharon

"Milady look so lovely tonight" Sharon blushes while Break gave a cute smile.

They also went inside the carriage. Gil closes the door and the carriage started to move.

Please make some reviews... You may also ask some questions or make some suggestions...:)


	24. Party: Sharon's strength

**Back to the Barma's mansion:**

I stop for a while and stared at the clock "Oh, no it's almost 6 o' clock, I have to hurry" as I run towards outside.

I came down say my goodbyes to them and ride the carriage. I manage to arrive on the right time in Elliot's place.

"Chloe-chan I'm glad you came after hearing that you have been sent into a mission" Elliot was delighted.

I turn to face him.

"Woah, you look so beautiful tonight" dropping his mouth.

I just smiled at him; I think Cheryl-sama and Rufus-sama didn't tell everyone what really happen.

Elliot led me along with his servant Leo to the place where the party will be held.

"Please make yourself comfortable Sharon and the rest is already there, Elliot -sama need to greet some guest first. I'll be just calling you when it's your time to perform" Leo said. I nod.

"But I want to talk with her more" Elliot insist. Leo ignores him and drags him along the way.

"Chloe-chan" familiar voices shouted my name. I was surprise someone was hugging me.

"Sharon-sama, Oz-kun it's been a while. Nice to see both of you" I smile at them.

"Chloe-chan you should explain why you leaved immediately without knowing us first" Oz asks.

"Please calm down Oz-sama, Chloe will explain everything. Why won't we take a seat" Sharon said calmly.

As we pass arrive on the table where Alice, Break and Gil was already eating.

"Oh my, Chloe-chan is back" Break saying it jolly.

"Now, now, now Chloe-chan please tell us where did you go and what did you do for the past four days that you disappeared" Sharon ask.

I sweat drop, I'm thankful Lady Cheryl kept it a secret if Sharon will know what happen I'm sure she's going to be mad.

"Well I was just sent on a mission in some places to hunt illegal contractors" I said plainly. They were about to ask more question but their attention was got by the host of the event.

I carefully sneak out in the open balcony to get some fresh air.

"Oh my escaping again Chloe-chan" Break surprise me.

"No I'm not I just went here to breathe some fresh air. You know from the both of us who is actually escaping here" I said seriously.

"What do mean Chloe-chan?" Break acts innocently.

"You know what I mean Break. So did you tell Sharon-sama about your condition" Breaks clownish act disappeared and become serious.

He looks at the scenery leaning against the rail of the balcony. "I think Ojou-sama doesn't need to know the truth" Break said softly.

"You know that's not right Break-kun. Sharon-chan deserves to know this. What are you afraid of?" I said to him

"I'm afraid that she'll be mad at me" Break replied.

"I think that's not it. I know Sharon will be mad but it's just for a while, Sharon cares for you, when someone truly cares a person, their mistakes never change their feelings because it's the mind that gets angry but the heart still cares. I know you're just afraid that you might hurt Sharon"

Break gave a huge sigh and looks down the balcony "I guess I can't lie to you, the truth is I just don't want to lose her smile over someone like me…. It's better to keep this burden all by myself" Break kept his head lock down the balcony..

A servant calls me and said that I'll perform after Elliot's parent's speech. But before I leave I came near Break and whisper

"It hurts to be alone, doesn't it? Don't keep the problem all by yourself, Sharon will be fine. Besides even the blind needs to be lead out of the dark" I smiled at him then leave.

I saw Sharon nearby so I decided to say something to her

"Sharon-chan" She smiled and came near me.

"I think Break wants to talk with you" I said to her

"Oh really where is he?" She replied

"Outside at the balcony" I added

"Let me tell you something Sharon-chan, Sometimes, the person who tries to keep everyone happy is always the loneliest person, so never leave them alone because they will never say that they need you when they really do. So be with him, lead him away from the dark" I smiled at her

"What do you mean?" Sharon asks.

"I think you'll figure it out" I wink at her.

And turn away from her.

"Please save Kevin" I whisper to myself then I continued going to the stage.

Break was still thinking when Sharon found him.

"There you are Break, I was looking for you" Sharon shouted.

"What is it Ojou-sama?" Break asks.

"Chloe said you want to say something to me" Break was nervous...

*The orchestra starts to play*

Sharon's attention was caught by the sound of music

"But before that why won't we dance Break? Chloe is now singing and many people started dancing" Break gulp

"You know I don't know how to dance Ojou-sama" Break said.

Enter the scenery of love

Lovers are in pain

They blame and pick on each other

But still Sharon insisted "Ok Mr. one-man-show, just think of it as a test" Sharon started to get annoyed.

Even Sharon tries to pursue him, Break was still leaning on the rails of the balcony.

"Oh stop being hard to get Break, you just need to copy what other people do. Hurry up while Chloe is still singing" Sharon said while making hand signal to make Break to come here impatiently.

You play melodies of love

Forgotten phrases

Tender and sweet

"I… I Can't Ojou-sama, I'm…I'm blind"

Sharon became silent for a while she grips her dress. Sharon has understood now what Chloe was telling to her

"I guess we can't do anything about that but…"

Come a little bit closer

Don't stay in the shadows my boy

(la la la la la la la)

The melody's fading...

Sharon came near Break and offers her hand

"Take my hand I'll take the lead this time_I'll teach you how to dance. I'll spin you around and won't let you fall down"_ Sharon smiled at him.

Break was surprise by Sharon's reaction he didn't expect that.

Now or never, love will go

I'll be there by your side

Share your fears in the silent redemption

Touch my lips, hold me tight

Live in vanity for a while

Break smiled and took Sharon's hand. Break realizes that Sharon has become a strong woman and he appreciate that she is always by his side. They came inside and dance.

As winter melts in the sun

Boys will be out running and reaching for the light

Oh mother please find me in that place

Before the memories tear us into pieces

Clinging to affection, we somehow do learn to live

(La la la la la la la)

In endless motion

Never coming back, love will go

You'll be there by my side

You may never know my devotion

Feel my breath in the quiet night

Live in vanity for ever

Won't you feel my gentle emotion

Let us live in peace with conviction

If you're here please hold me...

(Yeah, yeah, yeah….)

I'll be there by your side

share your fears in the silent redemption

touch my lips, hold me tight

live in vanity for a while

you'll be there by my side

you may never know my devotion

I feel happy and sad in the same time, I'm happy for Break that he has someone by his side and sad because it's not me. But its better this way, I'd rather suffer than to see him sad and in pain.

feel my breath in the quiet night

live in vanity for ever

The song ends. Elliot thanks me for performing and people have been clapping. I went to the balcony to avoid some people.

Luckily there were no people in there; tears have been falling from eyes.

"Isn't it sad you can't even do anything for him" a voice said.

"Oh it's you again, why do you keep on bothering me" I said.

"Because it's fun to watch you in pain, your suffering is my entertainment." She giggled

"You are entertained now, if you mind I beg you leave me alone" I pleaded her.

"Does it hurt? The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly at it. I'm satisfied to see you like this, bye" then the voice disappear.

I don't own the song

Vanity by Yuki Kajiura


	25. Party: Chloe's happiness

I went down to the Night rays garden. I sat down behind the bush staring at the bright moon. Fireflies were sparking beautifully while floating in the gentle wind, as the gentle wind pass through my hair.

"Chloe-chan?!" a man standing at my side said it.

I was surprise that it was Break "Break-kun what are you doing here?" I ask him. He sat near me

"Well I'm here to have some quiet time, there are so many people in the party" Break's reaction shows his a little bit annoyed. I laugh

"Where's Sharon-chan?" I look at him while he was taking something from his pockets

"She's still inside talking to her new friends" he replied.

"Did you finally tell her?" I ask him seriously.

He nod and smiled.

"I think it turns out well" I said to him while I suddenly cough

"Sometimes you should mind your own business but for now thank you." He gave thanks and scolded me in the same time.

"You should learn take care of yourself first before others." Break sigh then he take-off his coat and put it on me.

His coat was warm and soft that protects my body from the cold wind. I smiled and thank him.

"The moon and the stars are shining brightly tonight aren't they Break?" I carelessly said it to him. I just realize he can no longer see what a big idiot am I

"I guess I can no longer agree with that, now I lose my ability to see I can no longer see beautiful things only the dark will always haunt me. I think this is my punishment but this punishment is also my only salvation" break said sadly.

I poke his fore head with my pointing finger he was surprise

"That's not true Break; don't think of it as your punishment. Even you can't see any more, you still have your mouth to speak, your ears to hear , your hands to feel and your heart to love. Sometimes the blind can see more things than the person who can see normally." I said to him

"Plus you still have people who cares about, the people who are willing to support you and will always by your side" I said to him while smiling.

He looks away and trying to act that he wasn't bother to the things I said.

"Especially Sharon" I tease him Break turns around looking at me and keep on saying that I should stop saying nonsense; I laugh so hard because of his reaction.

Then he finally stops nagging at me

"Idiot stop comforting me, that's not very cute" he said. I just smiled at him.

Then I feel something was inside his pocket so I decided to look at it.

"What's this?" I ask while taking it out from Break's coat.

"Oh that's a music box. We got it from our mission from Sablier" he replied, while he gets it from my hand

"I believe this belongs to her" Break said it while winding up the music box.

"To who?" I ask again.

"To that person who stays in that gloomy room, Elizabeth" The music box opens.

A melody was played

"This melody is…" I said softly while Break was paying his attention to me

"Makes me want to dance, let's dance Break" I stood up and offers my hand. His eyes widened.

At first I thought he will reject my offer but he reach for my hand and stood up and we started dancing with the rhythm of the melody.

This feeling is nostalgic; it makes me happy for a while. Just like a child that doesn't think about anything but only play.

I only focus my eyes on break, while keeps on dancing and trying to forget the world for a while. The place was surrounded by luminous light created by the fireflies that makes the place enchanted; the breeze was calm and gentle while the moon and stars shines beautiful from above I lean my head against his warm and strong chest.

"I'm so happy; I hope this moment will last forever. I really miss doing these things. Just like before Kevin" I said softly.

Break was surprise

"What did you just call me" as he holds my shoulder tightly.

"It hurts to leave you again Kevin but…" I said. The color of my pupils turns to red then took a dagger

"Please Kevin-kun, kill me. Stab my heart with this dagger, don't let me be awaken completely or else they are just going to use me" I pleaded him.

"Are you playing with me, well then if that's what you really want?" he snatch the dagger from my hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Break asks trying to test me. I smiled at him

"Yes"

He throws the dagger and unsheathes his sword as he tries to protect me. There was someone who was standing behind me waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You're crazy I don't kill anybody without a reason but now I have reason to kill" Break said to me.

I was knocked down the ground. "What happen?" asking for answers.

A scream was heard from nearby.

"Ojou-sama" Break whispered but he can't get away because he still has an opponent.

"Break! What's happening here?" I ask him in confusion.

"Oh my, you've come back to your senses now Chloe-chan. Well some Baskerville was just attacking us and nearly killed you" while dodging the attack of a man who wears red hood holding a huge sword swinging it with an intention of killing who ever will get hit.

Then another scream was heard and this time it's a familiar voice

"Sharon-chan, Ojou-sama" Break and I shouted in the same time. I quickly climb the stairs to see what's happening while break was still caught up fighting a man with a huge sword.

"It's an honor to fight you mad hatter" the man in the red hood said to Break.

"Damn you, I don't have the luxury of time to play" Break curse as he strikes.

I finally reach the balcony and headed inside then I finally saw Sharon who was in the floor trying to fight a little girl wearing the same hood.

"My you're no good as an opponent one-chan, without your chain you're pretty useless. You're just one of those girls who like to wear pretty dresses, putting some color in their face and live a beautiful life with no problem because they're filthy rich. How weak and pathetic." the little girl said it with irritating feeling.

"You're wrong I'm not useless, I don't rely always on my chain or on my friends" Sharon shouted.

"Whatever let's just play" the girl was about to attack Sharon with a knife. She stabs it to her but then I jump in front of Sharon and eventually my left shoulder receive the attack.

My knee touches the ground my left arm bleeds badly, I tried to stop the blood from coming out. "Chloe-chan!" Sharon cries.

"Sharon to anyone that ever told you that you're no good… they're no better" As I turn and gave a cold stare to the little girl.

"What did you just say?" the girl demanded me to say the things I just said. I stood up while holding my shoulder

"You can't even understand simple words; I said you are the one who is really weak". I said to her plainly.

"I'll kill you…I'll kill you… I'll kill you" the girl said it again and again.

As she tries to attack me but I dodge all of her attack and took the knife away from her

"Now let me see. Who is weak, what will a kid do when a she doesn't have her toy" I said to her teasingly.

She was getting more and more annoyed. The girl summons her chain. A figure appeared behind her a chain with a form of a big furious fox. The chain has a murderous intent that will attack and kill anyone with no mercy.

"Bandersnatch teach her some lesson!" she yelled at her chain. The chain act as its master wish, the chain moves so fast. That I can't almost see where it is heading, a sudden pain I felt in my right leg,

The big wolf was biting my right foot, and its sharp long teeth were buried inside my skin. I try to stab it with the knife I got from its master but I failed because the chain acts so fast.

The chain was not just fast it's also strong. The chain tackled me, I found myself hitting the wall. My body can't move anymore because of the pain.

The girl came near me and pulled my hair

"One-chan, this is fun let's continue playing" she giggled

"What's wrong one-chan are you tired already?" the little girl place the knife near my checks.

"Get off her" Sharon throws her shoes.

The girl was hit in her shoulder that gets her attention

"Did you just throw a shoe at me?!" She said furiously. She let go off me and went straight to Sharon. She slaps and pushes Sharon. Sharon was about to step back then I notice that behind her was a stair.

"Sharon-sama, don't move!" I shouted but I was too late she fell down the stairs leaving her unconscious.

"Sharon!" I shouted. The girl just giggled

"Is she dead one-chan?" the girl said playfully. I quickly came near her and found out her heart is still beating, there were no major injury were found on her head or any part of her body except for her injury earlier but it wasn't that serious.

"I never wanted to use my power even if you'll hurt me but then you dared to hurt the person who is close to me I won't forgive. You'll pay for this" I stood up and summons night lock. There was a strong gush of wind then a dark and big figure came out behind me.

A dark and huge figure appeared floating in the air holding a very big sword. Night lock started to attack the enemy's chain with great strength and agility. The little girl was irritated she attacks me again. I dodge all of her attacks, I threw the knife near her chest but unfortunately she was alert the wall was only hit.

Night lock strikes hitting and leaving bandersnatch weak

"No!" the girl yelled. She looks at me with angry eyes.

I just gave her a smirk; I ran behind her as fast as I can hit her head with my right arm. Finally I made her unconscious and lay her on the ground, while Night lock gave his finishing blow to her chain and destroys it permanently. The timing was right I almost felt that I almost lose my energy in using night lock.

My body finally gave up as I sit weakly on the solid ground, my left arm was still bleeding, and the situation got worst when I started coughing blood. I wipe it with my right hand.

"Chloe?" a familiar voice called me.

I turn my head and saw it was Break covered with blood.

"Break, what happen to you?" I ask him plainly trying to hide the pain from my injuries.

"Did you forget you leave me behind earlier while I was fighting that man? Enough with this chit chat how are you and where is Ojou-sama?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm fine; the more important thing is Sharon. Earlier she was attack by a little kid wearing a red hood with a tattoo in her left cheek. She was push down the stairs." I said trying to stop coughing.

"What? Where is she?!" Break said with an angry tone.

"Sharon's alright, she just loses her conscious. She is located below this floor" I said softly.

"Why didn't you even protect or just help her?!" Break shouted. It was the first time I saw Break got angry.

He rushes down the stairs and find where Sharon is. Even Break is blind he still got his ability to sense other people even though he can't see the faces.

I can't blame him being angry at me, he truly cares for Sharon. I cough harshly, even I just use a little amount of my chains power my body can't handle it. Slowly I stand up keeping my balance.

Then something strangles my neck, a whip wraps around my neck I hold it trying to break free but unfortunately I can't because it was too tight. Someone was behind

"You, how dare you hurt my cute little Lily" my eyes widen as I try to see who is it.

A pink short haired girl was standing behind me. She has an eyes shade in pink with angry looks. She started tightens the grip that makes it hard to breathe.

"I'll play with you for a while" she said it simply.

She swings her whip back and forth as my body hits the wall hardly. Later she loosens her whip on my neck and tries to hit it all over my body. I shouted in pain.

"Does it hurt?" she laughs.

"This pain is no match from the pain I feel inside" I said it to her. She wasn't satisfied on my reaction so she started to hit me again with her whip.

"That's not the correct answer. I want you to cry, so cry, and beg for mercy" she said it sadistically.

Break was still searching for Sharon.

"Ojou-sama?" Break shouted.

A figure was on the floor. He finally found her. "Ojou-sama, are you alright?" Break asks. Break tries to wake her up; finally Sharon was half awake

"Break" she smiled faintly. Break was relief.

"How are you?" ask softly.

"I'm alright, you?" she ask.

"I'm perfectly fine Ojou-sama" Break replied.

"How about Chloe, is she alright? What happen to her, earlier I was attack by a girl wearing a hood then she suddenly jumps in and receives the attack that was meant to me." Sharon explains. Break's eye widens.

"She's above this floor, I'll assist you to her" break said. He carries Sharon and climbs the stair. He went back to where he saw her.

"Watch out!" I shouted, trying to warn them. The enemy was attacking but Break easily dodges the attack.

"Chloe-chan!" Sharon runs towards me.

"Oh no, you lose so much blood from your injury" she said it while panicking. Break tore a piece of cloth from his suit and binds my left arm.

"This can prevent the flow of the blood somehow" he said while tying it around my arms.

"This is rare, it's a pleasure to see you again mad hatter" the girl smiled.

"So that girl is a friend of yours" she giggled

"It was nice playing with her, she's challenging and I like challenges" she hits the floor with her whip.

"Let's continue" she grin.

She attacks and tries to hit me again but Break blocks it by his cane.

"Now, now Miss. You now I don't want to hurt a lady" saying it confident smile.

"Move hatter you're not my opponent" the girl demanded."Ojou-sama guide Chloe in a safer place" Break said. Sharon nod.

"Let's go Chloe" Sharon said it softly.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to leave this fight" I smiled to her.

"My, my Chloe stop being so stubborn" Break warns me but I didn't mind him I stood up slowly, and then summons my chain again.

"Night lock, please finish this immediately" there was a strong gush of wind and a huge dark shadow appears.

Dark aura surrounds the places. Slowly the pink hair girl and the little girl earlier were slowly swallowed by the dark aura.

"What's going on" as the pink haired girl struggles to get out from it but fail.

"This is not going to be our last meeting, we'll definitely meet each other again and when that time comes I'll kill you" she threatens then she looks deeply into my eyes and notice it was turning red

"You're a monster!" she shouted, I was surprise on the things she said

"You're the one who cause all of this misfortune, just like the others" She was swallowed by the dark aura and disappeared. My chain also disappears.

"That was impressive Chloe-chan, I didn't know you already have a chain" Break said it while approaching me. I wasn't able to answer him back. Something's wrong I can feel it. My head hurts so badly.

"What's this?" I questioned myself, as it hurts more and more. I held my forehead trying to bear the pain.

"Please stop this already; we will only hurt the person who is important to us. The time is ticking so fast please prevent me from waking up" a soft voice was speaking begging me.

"Are you alright?" Break shouted trying to call me back to reality. Break finally caught my attention.

"Please let go of me, I'm already ok" I avoid eye contact and moves away from Break.

Break was worried he tries to approach me but I walk away from him.

"Chloe-chan, where are you going?" The injured Reinsworth princess asks.

"I just want to be alone for a while." I said to her.

"But your bleeding badly" Sharon said.

**PLEASE make some reviews... I really need your help...(to be continued)**


	26. Party: Break's regrets

Narrator's P.O.V:

Chloe leaves even Sharon was worried.

"I'll follow her Ojou-sama" Break said. He follows Chloe-chan near the entrance; he grabs her hand

"Wait; if you're mad about the things I said earlier I'm sorry because I lose my ability to see, I didn't know the situation clearly I didn't know you were already protecting Ojou-sama" Break tightens his grip on my shoulders

"I'm so sorry" he apologizes again and again.

"Oh I can't believe it you can also apologize." Chloe teases him

"I'm not mad about the way you act earlier, actually I understand you" Chloe said to him weakly.

As Chloe face him. The atmosphere has gone more serious, Break was speechless he doesn't know what to do.

Slowly he frees Chloe's hand "What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing" Chloe gave him a cheerful smile. His crimson eye was looking at her seriously with suspicion.

"It's alright, everything is alright Break" Chloe said to him while leaning at the wall to.

"My, oh, my. Such a hard headed girl. You keep on saying you're alright when it's really not, look at yourself" Break got back to his clownish personality trying to change the atmosphere.

He came near Chloe and tries to offer his hand to assist her

"Looks like I can't hide it anymore" Chloe gave up her cheerful smile and the pain was visible on the looks of her face

"It looks like I'm on my limits. I'm very tired now" Chloe said to him in a faint voice.

I cough over and over again and blood came out from my mouth.

"Well that's the price you'll pay for using a powerful chain." he explains to me while he helps me sits on the ground leaning my back at the wall.

"Such a hard headed girl, now you should stay here I'll fetch Ojou-sama and we will wait for the rescue back-up of Pandora" he smiled at her and Chloe just simply nod at him.

Chloe see Break go. She closes her eyes to have some rest. The surrounding was quiet, too quiet. Chloe felt a little bit suspicious.

Someone was touching Chloe's cheek.

"Hurry up, wake up already Elizabeth we still need to bring this world to her" a man's voice spoke faintly.

Chloe immediately opens her eyes.

"Oz?!" Chloe shouted.

Slapping Oz's hand away from her face, then the boy giggled.

"What are you doing?" Chloe was surprise.

"You are a hindrance" Oz points a huge red scythe to Chloe's face.

"Never harm this body nor make any commotion, she's my only chance to see her again." He threatens.

Oz strikes the huge scythe to Chloe's dress. Her left chest was revealing a small portion of her undergarment and the whole seal.

"Just a little more and we'll be together" Oz said desperately.

"What are you talking about?!" Chloe shouted.

The little boy pause for a while then suddenly gave a huge scary grin and laugh madly.

"My have you forgotten, you've forgotten it was your entire fault a long time ago that my beloved was gone, you said to me that you will do everything just to make up for her. You're a selfish girl Elizabeth" Oz smile gently and came near Chloe

Chloe was frightened "How does Oz know about her" She said to herself while covering the seal with Break's coat that was given to her earlier.

Someone was attacking Oz.

"What are you doing Oz-kun?" Break appears in front of her and defends her using his cane.

"Break" a hint of surprise was present at Chloe's face.

"Mr. Hatter would you like to join the party" Oz said it in a sweet tone.

"What' going on Break!" Sharon shouted.

"Oh what a pretty young lady you had here Hatter" Oz came near Sharon and held her chin up while examine Sharon's face closely.

Break attacks and grabs Sharon while Oz he manages to block it using the huge scythe. "Oh my, where are your manners Oz-kun" Break held Sharon close to him

"That eye, don't tell me you're one of them. Beautiful, so Beautiful those red eyes" Oz was laughing sadistically.

"My love, just a little bit more and I'll bring this world you love the most to where you are right now. And will be together forever." Oz keeps repeating it to himself.

Chloe stood up and slaps him.

"So you're going to use her" Chloe said it madly and tightens her grip on her injured shoulder.

"Chloe" Sharon shouted.

"Idiot! Don't come near him, right now that person in front of you is not Oz. he's Ja-" Break shouted but Chloe interrupts her.

"Jack Bezarius" Chloe continued.

"This is the reason why she's always shows up in my vision. Always crying and desperate, now I know" Chloe said to him while keeping her temper.

Jack burst into laugher

"So What?" Jack touches the place where Chloe slaps him.

"Why, why are you calling her Chloe" As Jack laughs madly

"That's not her real name. Her real name i-"

"Stop!" Chloe interrupts him

"You! Why are you acting so mad, are you afraid that they will know about the truth." Jack shouted.

"The truth? What are you talking about Mr. Jack" Break asks.

" The truth that she is a fake, she is just a mere vessel" Jack replied.

"A vessel?" Sharon questioned and looks at Break.

"You're an unwanted existence, you don't belong here that body doesn't belong to you" Oz added.

Chloe's tear started to fell down. But suddenly Break hugs her from behind. Chloe's eyes widen as she felt Breaks arm around her.

"Just when do you have the rights to tell someone that she is unwanted?! Chloe Belongs to us." Break said clearly.

"It's alright Chloe don't listen to him. The things he said was not true you are wanted here, everyone likes you, so please don't cry anymore" Break said gently and smiled at her.

The words Break said to Chloe slowly make her feel better and make her stop crying.

"Have you heard me not Hatter? She's just a mere vessel, she's a fake!" Jack said it again.

"So? What's wrong being a fake?" Break replied.

"That body doesn't belong to her, she doesn't really exist" Jack tries to control his temper.

"Yo-"Break was about to reply to what Jack said but Chloe stops him.

"Shhh" As she put her finger softly on Break's lips.

"Please hear my wish Break, when the time comes you'll meet her again, don't let her go. Always stay by her side because she has been waiting for you all the time. Sooner or later you'll meet the lonely one" Chloe removes her finger slowly from Break's lips.

"What are you talking about?" Break becomes concern

"I'm happy that I met everyone but I'm really happy to meet you again Break, I hope you know that. I'll never forget the things I have experience with you and everyone, the mission we have together, attending parties, bullying Gil, eating lots of sweets and then the laughter, and I wished we could stay that way forever: all together and laughing but of course, we couldn't. But thank you" Chloe said softly.

Break tries to figure her out

Slowly she moves away, Break grabs her hand stopping her from going away

"Why are telling me this things? We are going back come home together, you hear me right? Together" Break said it sincerely with a fear.

Chloe just smiled and continues.

"What are you going to do?" Break asks as he can feel something bad will happen. Break looks at Chloe and feels a hint of honesty and sincerely was visible on Chloe's eyes.

"A vessel must do what a vessel can do, I Won't let you have her" Chloe shouted directly at Jack.

A strong gush of wind surrounded her silver chains were wrap around her arms and a dark shadow appeared beneath her slowly dragging her down.

"Chloe!" Break shouted worriedly.

"Wait… What are you doing?" Jack shows a terror expression as he and Break tries to reach out for her.

"I told you didn't I? I won't let you use her" Chloe simply smiled.

Chloe disappear completely.

"Chloe-chan" Sharon cried.

"No!" Jack shouted. Jack was furious and started using B-rabbits power to destroy the place.

"Jack!" Alice shouted while kicking him.

"Alice?" Jack said weakly

"I will never forgive you" Alice said in an angry tone.

"Sharon-sama, Break are you both alright?" Gilbert asks.

Break and Sharon's faces seems lost.

Break punches the floor again and again until his hand was bleeding. Gil stops him.

"What's happening to you Break?" Gil asked.

Break stood up.

"It's his entire fault. Chloe is… Chloe is" Break tries to finish his sentence but it seems he can't say it.

"Give Oz back right now" Alice demanded

"I'm sorry Alice-chan I won't" Jack said it simply.

"You bastard" She smacked Jack's face

"Give Oz back. You don't belong here Jack" Alice demanded.

"What are you talking about Alice? The one who doesn't belong here is Oz" Jack wipes the blood from his mouth.

He stood up and puts his right hand on his chest "This body belongs to me" he said it with his emerald colored eyes looking at Alice.

"This hands, legs, eyes, mouth… everything belongs to me. Not a single strand of this hair belongs to Oz… He is nothing but a useless rabbit that can't even protect instead he keeps destroying everything that surrounds him" Everything Jack said surprise everyone.

"So now Alice, you have known the truth… Oz is nothing..." Jack smiled.

"You're wrong… Oz is… Oz is mine!" Alice knuckled.

"He belongs to me, he's my man servant….he's only mine… so if you can hear me Oz come back, come back to me" Alice shouted tears were visible from her eyes.

"Ha? You stil-"Jack stop from finishing his sentence, he felt a sharp pain inside his chest.

Thump, thump, thump…

"Why... Why do you keep on coming back… this is my body!" Jack shouted desperately as he grips his chest tightly

"Stop, stop it Jack… Stop hurting Alice" Oz tries to fight back.

"I won't let you hurt her again" Oz successfully got back and Jack was gone.

Oz hugs Alice tightly "I'm sorry"

"I'll protect you, I'll never leave you again" Oz said it with pure intention.

The night that has been fun and memorable but in the same time it had become a sad tragedy.

**Ohohohoho... I'm almost done on my story draft and i just want to know who you would like to end up with Break...**

**Is it Elizabeth ( Chloe) or Sharon?...:3 **

**Please, please, please... Help me decide because i already have a cute idea for the ending of whoever Break chooses...:)))**


	27. Break and Sharon: Tea time

Writer: WELL I've been busy for the pass few weeks and I'll be busier next, next week... Stupid Summer class ('''-_-)

Break: Oh my... watch your words my dear...A lady must not say that

Writer: Shut up... You can't order me like that...

*Break lifts the writer's chin...*

Break: Ohohoho~ Silly girl...Now, now listen to daddy... You've have been neglecting me for the past few weeks...Have you found someone more interesting than me?

*Depressing aura*

Writer: You don't know what happened to me during those weeks...You better try to understand me and respect me or I'll end you up marrying Vincent Nightray! *Smirks at Break*

(Gloomy atmosphere)

Break: Ohhh...Just forget the things I said earlier...So how's school? Did you make friends? Did the teacher praise you?

*Break tries to change the atmosphere*

(Lesson learn try not to mess up with the author) *just kidding*

Writer: Where were we...Ohhh... because I've been busy for the past few weeks...We will be taking some Break from the story

Break: You called?

Writer: Not you..

Break: Oh...

Writer: But the story is not finish yet...Here's a treat for you guys :)

Break and writer: Enjoy~~!

Part 1 :The sweet treats

Break: "Ohohoho~ Ojou-sama, you've been drinking too much tea"

Emily:" Yeah, yeah... For the pass few months Sharon gained too much weight

*Sharon took her harisen and beats Break and Emily*

Sharon: "How rude... You shouldn't tell a lady that she is getting fat"

Break came closer and leans near her...

Break: no matter how fat you're i will always be with you...

Break kisses his Mistress hands

Sharon blushes and runs away... Break sweat drop he was surprise on Sharon's reaction

Emily: Oh my you make her runaway

Break: That was unexpected...

Emily: Oh well more cakes for us...

Break and Emily: Itadakimasu...

Part 2: Jealousy?!

Elizabeth: Hey! i'm one of the main character here!... Why do I have a few appearance on the story...

*Elizabeth pouts*

Break: Who is she?

Elizabeth: Hmph... and Break doesn't even remember me...

*Elizabeth sulks in the corner*

Break's eyes widen as he sees the Elizabeth sulking...He was freaking out and didn't know what to do...

Break: there, there...Please don't cry Miss... even if i don't remember you... the important thing is i was able to meet you

Break gaves her a smile...Elizabeth smiles a little bit...

Dark aura arises

Sharon: B-R-E-A-K... i runaway and left you for a while... and you didn't even think ON FOLLOWING me... and now You're with another girl...

Break: Ojou-sama, let me explain...

The poor servant tries to explain but Sharon was in rage and slaps him with her Harisen...

Writer: Wow, what a bloody situation... Oh well... thanks for reading...I'll be uploading soon I promise... :)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS... I REALLY APPRECIATE IT... I WAS REALLY INSPIRED WHILE READING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS... SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH...P**

**AS A REWARD FOR MY LOYAL READERS HERE'S MY DRAWING OF ELIZABETH AND BREAK... OHHH... THAT'S RIGHT I FINALLY DECIDED ON WHAT ELIZABETH LOOKS LIKE...HERE'S THE LINK: **

Please visit My devianart:

**Shinebrightlysmile**

and go to gallery and click Someone kissed me Whispering words of love 3

I've got some few drawings on Break and Elizabeth

What you think? i'm not really good in drawing but i'm trying to improve it...


	28. After the storm

One and a half year had pass, many things had happen. The Tragedy of Sablier still remains to be a mystery and the Baskerville was still hard to find.

Oz, Alice and Gil still remain under the guidance of the Sharon and Break.

A few months ago the group was sent to where the fourth sealing stone was kept. They encountered the Baskerville in that place.

They failed to protect the fourth sealing stone, a lot of Pandora members have died including Oz precious Uncle Oscar.

Fortunately the group have survive but because of the event Oz illegal contract symbol had reach the half way and Break lost his chain, mad hatter and his condition got worst his body is getting weaker he is in the state of coma.

"Madison, please tell Oz and the rest to prepare for a mission and send them here" Sharon instructs her servant

"Right away, milady" the maid immediately leaves.

Then Oz, Alice and Raven entered.

"Sharon-sama we have a new mission now?" Gil asks.

"Yes, all you need to do is to check what's happening inside the abyss." Sharon said to them

"Is it because more and more chains are coming out of the abyss?" Oz asks.

"That's right Oz-sama, something is happening inside the abyss and Pandora ask us to check what's happening and if possible to stop it." Alice stood up on the table

"Yes, finally I can kick some chains butt. What are we waiting for let's go" Alice shouted excitedly

Sharon stood up and summons Eques, the group enters the hole. "Please be careful and come back safely".

As soon as Oz and the rest arrive they saw that the Abyss was in chaos. Holes have appeared in every part of the abyss, chains are gathering everywhere.

"What's going on? There are so many holes inside the abyss" Raven said. They were going to approach one of the chains and try to get some answer from it but then the place was shaking

"This is not good" Alice said in a worry voice.

A group of fifteen people wearing a hood appeared. "Everyone in your position" order by a woman.

Then they obey the lady and form a circle. . "Let's seal all the holes"

"Who are they?" ask Alice. Oz and Gil on the same time told Alice to be quiet, and then they continue to watch.

Colorful ray of lights appear around the Abyss. The holes were slowly closing. All the chains retreated back to their lair. After the group of people who were wearing a hood sealed the place they disappear.

"What was that?" Gil asks in frustration.

"Urgh! My head hurts thinking who those people are". Alice shouted while holding her forehead.

Oz took out the pocket watch from his pocket and presses to open and a beautiful melody was being play.

"I wonder if those people are somewhat related to the Baskerville" Oz sigh.

Oz felt strange, he kept quiet for a while but he can't hear it properly because Gil and Alice were so noisy.

Oz said to Gil and Alice to keep quiet. As soon as the surrounding was dead silent Oz tries to listen properly. Then he heard a voice singing.

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

He follows where the voice is.

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

Now he can hear the voice loud and clear.

"Someone is singing" Oz said.

Alice concentrates on listening.

"Stop maybe we shouldn't open go there it might lead us to the will of the abyss." Gil said it.

"But this voice, it's quite familiar. I'm sure I heard it before" Oz protested.

"Yes that's right! I'm sure I also heard it somewhere. Come on seaweed-head don't be a coward right now. Besides I'm here, Alice the B-rabbit" Alice said it proudly and continue to move on.

"That's the very reason I don't want my young master to go their" Gil points out

"Alice" Oz shouted and follows her.

"That stupid rabbit never listen to what other people are saying" Gil face palm.

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

As they wandered around the surrounding, they look around the place. They can see broken things around the place floating out of nowhere the place where embrace only with darkness. They can feel how lonely and sad the place was. Hopeless that's the perfect word to describe the place.

The voice disappeared but the group continues to find it. As they went deeper and deeper they have been searching more than a couple of hours in the place.

"I guess we should stop now, I'm getting tired" Gil said

"But-"Oz tries to interrupt when Alice stomach growled.

"I hate to admit it but that seaweed-head is right, I'm really getting hungry and tired now" Alice sigh and held her stomach.

"Ok then let's go back" Oz shouted

But then something happens. Something shows up around them and they were quite enchanted with the things they saw.

Orbs of pure bright lights were scattered around the deep darkness of the place.

As they illuminate the place beautifully that catches the group's attention.

As their attentions were divert to the gentle floating lights around the abyss. They were amazed how the lights illuminate the dark place because of that Alice reaches out for it and hold it.

"Don't touch that Stupid rabbit, it might hurt you" Gil warns Alice.

"It's alright seaweed- head, these lights won't hurt people, and instead of harming people they gave a gentle warmth and happiness to the people around it" Alice said it sincerely.

"This light has been always warm and gentle" Alice gently spoke it. She held it and slowly the warmth and gentle the light gave makes her at ease, slowly she closes his eyes.

Oz and Gil were also tempted to do the same as the lights make them happy. The lights slowly came closer to them as they float gracefully.

"Ah… Oz look the pretty little lights are dancing for us" Alice pointed it happily.

"Amazing they look so beautiful" Oz smiles and watches it with amazement.

Gil was speechless and just stares to the Orbs of light.

"Ah… look everyone we've got some guest" the girl said in a sweet tone of her voice.

*Giggles*

The group was startled with the laughs they hear all over the place.

"Who's that?" Gil shouted and prepares his gun.

The lights moves away from the group and moves behind them and reveal some figures.

"yeah, a guest!" a doll wearing a green dress shouts with joy.

"It's been a long time to see other humans in this place" the white voodoo doll cheerfully said it.

"They're our first guest here in the abyss" the brown stuff rabbit cries with joy.

"This is perfect, she just woke up. She will be happy to see other human around the place" The doll wearing a red dress came near them.

Someone yawns behind the toys.

"Good morning everyone" a brunette girl with long wavy hair wearing a purple off shoulder dress rubs her eyes and slowly opens them. Mysterious crimson eyes greeted them.

"Ah… what do we have here, they're guest" She claps with excitement and slowly floats around.

"Now, now everyone we shouldn't be rude to our guest and we should prepare some foods and drinks for them." The brown haired woman spin around and spread her arms above her head then glittering lights surrounded the place, sweet foods and drinks appeared all over the place.

"Ohhh, you're already awake" a familiar voice said.

Sfx: chuckle, chuckle, chuckle

"Yeah, join us here" the brunette girl invited someone excitedly

The toys help organize the sweets on the table and put the chairs properly.

The table was filled with lots of sweets like cakes with mouth watering flavors, fresh bake cookies, and a lot of candies. There were also some drinks like juice and some tea.

"Wow" Alice lost herself on the foods that were displayed right in front of her.

"Please sit down and make your selves comfortable" the white voodoo doll said.

Alice, Oz and Gil sat down with the lady wearing the purple dress along with her toys.

"Please eat as much as you want" The brown hair lady said it with a smile.

Oz at first he was hesitated to pick some food but he thinks the girl was kind so he thinks it's alright on the other side Alice didn't have doubt to pick many food and eat it. While Gil still has his suspicion at the girl so he just observes. The girl just stares at them.

"It's been a while hasn't it Alice" the Brunette girl started to talk.

Alice looks at her and drops the food from her mouth as she looks at her directly.

"I can't believe it, it's you" Alice runs along and hug her.

"Alice?" Oz wonders.

"You knew this young lady?" Gil asks.

"Of course, this woman was the one who let me meet Oz" Alice said it proudly.

"So, thank you" Alice Blushes.

"Wait did that rabbit just thank her?" Gil asks Oz.

"Shut up Seaweed-head" Alice hides her embarrassment

The brunette girl laughs and pats Alice head.

"You haven't changed a bit Alice" the girl smiles.

"Uhmmm… I don't know how to say this but, we still haven't introduce ourselves" Oz said it nervously.

"Oh you don't need to introduce your selves, I already know you. You are Oz Bezarius, and the grumpy but good looking man over there is Gil. Am I right?" the girl smiles at him.

Gil and Oz grabs Alice "Hey, Alice who is she?" Oz whispers.

"I don't know" Alice simply said it.

"You're really useless" Gil sighs.

"Shut up, I just met her and forgot to ask her name" Alice crosses her hands.

Both of the gentlemen just gave a huge sigh as they sat properly.

"That's right, but how did you know are names? And who are you?" Oz asked.

"That's easy, a friend of yours told me too. She'll join us later" The girl plays with her tea.

"What?" Gil spurted out.

"Who could it be?" Oz was thinking deep.

"Could it be Break" Gil tries to guess

"How can he have a chat with a lady while he's in a deep slumber" Oz said

"Maybe it's that stupid rabbit" Gil suspected

"Don't jump into conclusion you sea weed head, I told you that I met her before meeting Oz and the rest…" Alice said while grabbing another meat.

Sfx: Step, step, step

A figure came out from the shadow.

A pink long haired girl with purple eyes came out.

"There you are, Chloe" the brunette girl stood up and grab Chloe's hand excitedly

Then Oz accidentally spills his tea on Gil's uniform.

"What! That's impossible… Chloe?" Oz shouted.

"It's been a while Oz-kun, Gilbert-kun, Alice-chan" Chloe smiled.

"This can't be Chloe, Who are you? Don't try to fool us. It might be just a mere illusion created by this woman" Gil triggers the gun and pointed out on the brunette girl.

"Oh my, you've got some interesting friend here Chloe" the brunette giggled while the toys laugh along with her

"Stop it seaweed- head, you shouldn't forget this girl is my friend" Alice steps between them defending the girl.

"You should stop, we shouldn't be violent" Oz tries to stop him.

"I'll prove it to you that I know you guys. Gil smokes and he can't quit it, Alice loves to give name to some people like Oz, Break, and Gil. Oz is being called manservant, Break is called clown and Gil is being called seaweed-head, Oz is a kind of person who tries to accept everything without a question, Break loves to eat sweets and Sharon sometimes becomes too girly and all of you are quite afraid if she becomes that" Chloe tries to prove that it's her.

"You might know a lot of things about us but I'm still not convinced and I think you're not real!" Gil shouted angrily and points his finger on her.

Suddenly Chloe touches Gil "See I'm real

Gil was surprise on what Chloe did and quickly steps back.

"Let me ask you one thing; are you the one who was singing earlier?" Oz asks seriously.

"Singing?" Chloe asks

"Oh Chloe wasn't the one singing earlier… it's actually me…I was singing for my beloved dolls but then I fell asleep" the brunette girl giggles.

"Aren't you being careless again? You should try to avoid sleeping too much" Chloe warns her

"Don't worry, don't worry… Kanon and the rest was guarding me" she laughs a little bit

Chloe sighs and held her temples.

"Stop fooling us you two" Gil still questions them.

"Gil, it's alright. She is Chloe besides from knowing things that Chloe knows look at her didn't she touch you earlier. That prove that she was not an illusion" Oz calmly said it.

"So you mean" Oz directly nod at him and didn't wait to finish his statement.

"Chloe what happened to you? and who's this girl?" Oz asks.

"Ahh…" Chloe became speechless

"My you were right Chloe-chan, this boy is indeed different from him" The brunette girl came closer to him.

"You better not to lose yourself little one..." the girl patted Oz head.

"Hey, don't touch my master" Gil got angry

"Kkkkeee, a girl pats me" Oz continues to lose in his fantasy again but then Alice started to punch him.

"What happened to you during that night" Gil grabs her hand and look at her sincerely.

"Well I… let's just say that it was just an unfortunate event" Chloe smiled

"Ohhh… How rude of me… I forgot to introduce to you" Chloe said.

"This is a dear friend of mine… She is E-" She was about to introduce the Brunette girl but the dolls interrupt her

"Unwanted visitor, unwanted visitor have appeared" The toys said it creepily.

"You need to get out of here" the brunette girl said

"Eques is here right?" the Chloe asks.

Gil nod.

Chloe and the brunette girl look at each other. It seems like they were planning something

The Brunette girl steps on the ground and a dark shadow form of a horse appears.

"Eques please let them go back to where they came from quickly". Chloe said it loud and clear.

"Wait what about you? You're coming with us right?" Oz asks.

"Yeah, why won't the two of you come too?" Alice said

"Sharon and Break will be very happy for sure" Oz added

Chloe looks at Gil and he immediately grabs Oz and Alice.

"Wait, what about them?" Alice tries to reach out for her.

Both of the girls just wave to them

"Let see each other again" the Brunette smiled and said the hole disappeared leaving her and the group of people wearing hood.

"Chloe, I think if it's better to go back to that place. It's much safer in there" The brunette girl suggested.

"But" Chloe was about to object.

The brunette girl looks at her and Chloe understands and goes away.

A Group of people wearing a worn out red cape appears.

"You! How did you wake up?" a strong voice said

"Elizabeth is it okay to crash that weak, stupid and unsightly annoying human this time?" the green doll smirk.

One member from the group was insulted and went forward but some other members tried to stop him.

"Oh my Selene, we should treat our guest properly. Even they were uninvited" The girl giggled then smiled creepily.

Invisible chains surrounded the area. It was going to strike the group but then the chains were revealed and destroy by a man.

"Stop this Elizabeth" a strong and powerful voice commanded it. A man who remove his hood and revealed himself, He has a black short hair wearing a black suit and a long cape.

"Glen!" The girl cowers in fear. Her hands were trembling with fear.

"Why, why are you here?" the girl said it in a trembling voice as she wraps her hands around her body. The toys surrounded Elizabeth, protecting her.

"You should leave! You are unwanted here. She doesn't want to see you. Get out! Get out!" The toys shouted in rage.

"Glen-sama we need to seal her again" The elder man said to Glen. Glen went near her, bends his knees on the ground and smiled.

"I'm sorry". Glen said it.

"Why, why are you saying that" Elizabeth said softly while having a confuse look in her face

"What are you still doing, Glen! Do your job now" Shouted the other member. Glen frowned

"What an impatient old man you are". He stood up. Putting his right hand in front of him above Elizabeth, Glen face was full of doubt. Elizabeth was confused with his action. As far as she can remember Glen hated her so much.

"I'm really Sorry" Glen spoke softly. Elizabeth stared at Glen.

"Are you okay with that you can use me to get Lacie back" The girl said it hastily while giving him a creepy glare.

"Don't you want to know where she is? Or how is she now?" she added.

"I-I can't do that besides right now those memories that you have some of it is a lie. Jack manipulates some of your memories" Glen refuses the offer and stood up right in front of her.

"Y-your very existence in the Abyss brings chaos and threatens the peace in here. So I Glen Baskerville… passes on a judgment on to you **Elizabeth Baskerville** to destroy all your memories, seal your powers and erase your very existence. "A seal appeared below Elizabeth making all her memories be destroyed.

Fragments of memory were surrounded her. She saw the fragment of memory when she was sent to the abyss, was destroyed next was the memory when she was playing with Alice, singing with Lacie then the time comes her memories with Kevin.

"No, I don't want to forget Kevin. Take all my memories but not my memories with Kevin, I wanted to keep my promise to him" Elizabeth cried.

The toys start to surround the people and gave them a creepy glare. Then a huge figure appeared, dark aura surrounded the whole place.

"We need to secure Glen-sama's safety." the group of elders surrounded Glen.

The huge figure attack hitting some members, blood covers the whole place. The dolls and toys were laughing maniacally.

"You shouldn't make her mad; look what happened to all of you. People like you shouldn't be here" The dolls and toys saying it again and again making it like a chant looking at the humans with cold eyes that pierce deeply inside their soul smiling at them creepily.

The place looks gruesome the only things you can see are dead body and blood. The awful smell of blood surrounds the area.

"Kevin" the girl kept saying. The girl lose herself and gone mad. Her hands were filled with blood. She giggles spin around the place.

"The rain it's red" she sang happily. Glen was going to approach Elizabeth but the remaining four members stop him and said.

"Glen-sama we need to retreat". Then they went away.

Hi there everyone... Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and the faves... I really, really appreciate it...Thank you for supporting me... :) Here's my latest chapter... I finally released it... hehehe...

Well i got depressed after reading the latest retrace of Pandora hearts and I don't know if Break is still alive...I hope he's alive... Oh Jun Mochizuki-sensei please spare him... you already killed Elliot and uncle Oscar...Please i can't take it anymore all the feelllllssss...

(Sorry for the drama...oh let's move on.)

After I draw Break and Elizabeth in devianart...I finally have the guts to make it the cover page of the story... What do you think? Is she Ugly? Is she boring?Or i really just suck in drawing... Oh well... Just leave any comments, suggestion or violent reaction on her character design so I can improve her...

**Extra** (Bonus for my loyal readers):

(FLASHBACKS)

Little Sharon:Xerxes-Onii-chan

*Little Sharon rushes toward a white long haired man sleeping under the shade of the tree*

Little Sharon: Here I made this..

*Handover a crown made of flowers*

Break/Kevin:...

*The white haired man was still asleep*

Little Sharon: Xer-niisan is still sleeping...

*She comes closer as she watches how the man sleeping...Suddenly Sharon kissed him on the cheeks and quickly held her lips and blushes...*

(End of flashback)

Writer: Ohohohohoho~ Sharon even you were a child... you were N-A-U-G-H-T-Y

Sharon: Shut up... You're making this up...I can't remember this event... and I can't do that to Break... He's like my older brother and a Lady never kisses a man so recklessly...

*Sharon said it continually and catches her Breath after the last word

Writer: Really?! Why would I make things up when i can't benefit anything from it?

*Said it suspiciously

Sharon: I hate you...Hmphhh...

Writer: Oh my... why won't we ask Break about this?

Sharon: Fine!

Writer: Ohhh... Breakkkkk... Please come here for a while...

*Break sprang out from a cabinet*

Break: Hey there...

Writer: Break you wouldn't mind answering some question right?

Break: As long as it doesn't involve some classified information why not?

Writer: It's actually about Sharon

Break: What about her?

Writer: How was Sharon as a child?

Sharon: Break! Tell her the truth... I was a good child right?

*Break sits down on the table

Break: Well Ojou-sama was a cute, kind, and innocent as a child.

Emily: Ohh... you should include being a pervert...

Sharon: What?!

Break: Oh my Emily, why would you say that?...

Sfx: Chuckle, chuckle, chuckle...

*Dark aura comes out from Emily

Emily: Sharon was a pervert because she keeps on kissing you while you were sleeping

Break: Oh my is that true?

Writer: Just as i Thought...

*Break and Emily turns there head creepily

Emily and Break: Ojou-sama is a pervert...

Sharon: Kyaaaa...

* Runs away angrily while blushing

Writer and Break: Well that's it for now~ Thanks for reading

Writer: Wow this is the first time no one slaps you with a Harisen today...

*Break sweats drop

Break: You were expecting that... Oh well at least i wasn't the one who was writing this boring gag

*The writer take out a harisen from her sleeves and slap it repeatedly on Break...

Writer: Oh i was corrected...


	29. Sharon's concern and Break's condition

**After Elizabeth's outrage**

The place was in nightmarish scene. Blood covers the floor; a pile of corpse can be seen everywhere and some of their body parts were scattered.

Elizabeth was playing around with the corpse

"I told you! You shouldn't be mean to other people" she giggled madly. Then she walks in a satisfied face then tears started falling down from her eyes.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" the doll wearing a red dress asks.

She sits down the cold floor "Why, why, why are they back?" leaning the wall with despair.

"I don't have enough time" she's doodling on the ground.

She puts her index finger on her lower lip.

"I have to do something" The room was filled with illuminating lights her expression was unreadable. She was drowning in her loneliness yet a sign of hope was visible in her eyes.

"But I need to secure Chloe's safety" Elizabeth bites her thumb

"Then what are you going to do? You won't even get out of this place" the white voodoo doll asks She just smiled.

**Back at the Reinsworth** **house**

The group got back safely. "Oz-sama, Alice, Gil. Thank goodness you were alright." Sharon shouted.

"Yes we were fine Sharon-sama, what happen why are you in such a hurry?" Gil was busy talking to Sharon while Oz and Alice stared blankly at the dimension that was close. Then Alice punches the wall

"You're a moron sea-weed head. How can you be happy when we know that girl was in trouble?" Alice walks away goes to her room.

"What's wrong with Alice-chan?" Sharon asked.

"I'm sorry Sharon-sama, Alice was just tired from the mission she wants to rest and I also want to rest, we'll just tell you everything tomorrow morning". Oz said it sadly.

Then he went all the way. Gil was about to head back to his room.

"Tell me what's happening here Gilbert-kun" Sharon grabs Gil's shoulder. The poor man has no choice but to tell her everything.

They went to the living room.

"So tell me what happen when you were inside the abyss?" Sharon demanded.

"But Sharon-sama I thought you implanted Eques to Oz's shadow; I think you saw everything that happens". Gil said.

"Well I did put Eques into Oz-sama's shadow but when the time you go inside deeper and deeper it seems that I can't control my chain anymore" Sharon sits down near Gil.

"Well after we yonder the abyss we saw a girl and Chloe." Gil explains everything to Sharon.

"Chloe?! What are you talking about?!" Sharon shouted. Gil was surprise on how Sharon reacted.

"That's impossible, Chloe is already dead" Sharon grips her dress and tears started to fall down.

"Sharon-sama" Gil tries to comfort her

"It might be just a trick made by the abyss… And you said you meet another girl… there is something mysterious about her too somehow I think she is connected to the Will of Abyss, and it seems that she can control some chains" Sharon concludes.

"I wouldn't say that Sharon-sama, somehow she also makes me believe that she is real" Gil spoke to her.

"I won't believe on that theory, I will only believe if I can meet her and see her" Sharon tries to calm herself.

"But no matter what, we shouldn't let Break know about the things that happened."

"Why?" Gil asks.

"It might make his condition worse" Sharon face becomes worried

"By the way Ojou-sama where's Break?" Gil asks.

"He's inside his room resting" Sharon replied

"How's his condition?" Gil asked.

"There's no sign of waking yet" Sharon pours some tea on her cup and drank from it.

"It's been two months, he is not awaking and his body is still slowly recovering" Gil was worried.

"Yes that's right he's recovery is slow but at least he's still recovering and we should be thankful for it" Sharon puts her tea on the top of the table.

"Oh, well then I need to rest Sharon-sama, good night" Gil wave at her

"Goodnight" Sharon replied.

Sharon sips her tea then leaves the living room. She is headed to Breaks room. When she opens the door she saw sleeping.

Sharon couldn't bear to look at him, how the brave and strong knight being locked in the bed with some machines that helps him staying alive.

Sharon sat near him as he caresses and hopes Break will wake up.

Sharon starts to have a flash back with his only servant he most loved.

She was getting flash back.

It was on the time where Break leans to Sharon's small shoulder and asks her to let him stay just like a good- for-nothing.

Sharon grabs Break hand "Break I hope even in your dreams I'm still in their" Sharon looks at his servant with a heavy heart.

Hi guys...Once again Thank you for all the reviews and the faves... and thank you for giving me inspiration in order to continue this story...:)

Well I'm making a manga about this story and I tried to make the cover page of the manga but its not official yet I would like to know your opinion about it... well I also made it as a cover page in the story or you might one to visit my devianart: Shinebrightlysmile... teeheee... Sorry guys if its ugly ('''-_-)

Please make some more reviews in order to make some improvements in the story

another treat for you guys :)

**Inside Break's room:**

**Break:** Ojou-sama, I think this is it... I can see the light now...

*Acting that he's dying*

Sharon: Break! Please don't leave me...Please i beg... Don't follow the light.

*Sharon starts to cry.

Break: I'm sorry Ojou-sama, even i promised you that I'll always stay by your side...I think i can't stay much longer anymore...

Sfx: Coughs, coughs, coughs

Sharon: No Break don't... I promise I'll do everything... so please don't go...

Break: Anything? Then tell me... tell me somethings that you haven't told anyone else...

Sharon: Ehhh?! But...

*Sharon blushes and also panicked So Break let out another cough..

Sharon: ok, Ok... I'll tell you... My deepest secret...

*Sharon look down and tried to gather some courage then finally she look at Break straight in the eye

Sharon: I...I Love you Break!

* Sharon cheeks becomes more red...

Break: Ha?!

*Break froze he never could have thought that Sharon confess to him...

Sfx: Giggle, giggle, giggle

Elizabeth: I told you so~

Emily: Hahaha... My stupid master lose the Bet...Just look at his face...

Elizabeth: hahaha... you're right Emily... He look so worn out...

EMily: No that's the face of a complete Idiot...

Sharon: What?

*Sharon was clueless

*Break burst into anger because of the insult he heard...

Break: The two of you cheated... Why didn't you tell me?

Elizabeth: Well it wouldn't be exciting if we will tell you..

Emily: Yeah, that's right... And it's not considered as cheating because It's part of Sharon's secret right...

Break: Shut up you stupid doll... you're a traitor...

Elizabeth: Oh my Break, just accept the fact that you lose the bet...

*Elizabeth tries to stop the laughter

Sharon: A Bet!

* A scary aura starts to rise...

Sharon: B-R-E-A-K! So this was just a BET...

*Sharon took a metallic Harisen

Elizabeth: Oh look Break Sharon look so mad... Oh well goodluck...don't forget you have a consequence for losing the game... Bye2x

Elizabeth and Emily quickly gets out of the room...

BReak: Ojou-sama let me...explain?

*Break turns around then saw Sharon's rage...

SFX: Metallic slap

Writer: What th-

*Writer walks in and see Break covered in blood on the floor as Sharon walks out.

Writer: Poor guy... Oh well never mess up with a lady's emotion...

Ohhh... I almost forgot please vote for Break's partner. I made a poll, it's in my profile voting is officially open so please vote guys ^^ Thank you


	30. Long slumber: Children of Misfortune

**(Inside Break's dream)**

Inside a dream twisted things can happen, different kinds of memories can came across. Familiar or not familiar, memories that really happened or not it can cross inside this so called dream…A dream within a dream a twisted story that keeps on repeating as it makes you feel better and it can also lead you to an eternal slumber, It's like a maze once you get you also need to find your way out.

A light brown haired girl enters.

"What are you doing, Xer-nisan" Sharon asks.

"Nothing Ojou-sama, just getting myself warm here" he pops a candy out from his pocket and smiled to her.

"Oz-sama and the rest came back" Sharon reported.

"Oh, so what happen to them did they discover what was happening in the abyss" Break ask.

"Somehow I think so; holes appear from the abyss that's how Chains have been coming about from there." Sharon tries to fix Breaks hair.

"That's going to be a problem, there are so many hole and there's no way I can do something about it specially when I lose mad hatter" Sharon was done fixing Breaks hair

"I think that won't be a problem actually a group of people arrive then sealed all the holes and I suspected they're from the Baskerville because they have the household emblem pinned on their hoods. Then Oz and the rest met this mysterious girl, they found her from the other part of the abyss" Break tries to finish his candy

"So who's the girl?" Break asks.

"I didn't find out because that girl can control Eques, this just proves how a good-for-nothing I am without my chains power" Sharon smiled sadly. Break leans at Sharon's shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do about it for a while Sharon let me be a good-for-nothing just like this". Sharon blushes and let Break lean to her shoulder and watch him fall asleep

"Thank you" she smiled.

The scent of roses surrounds the area; the sun was still up above the blue sky as the wind blows gently.

A young boy was beaten up by a group of children.

A tall tanned skin boy kicks the white haired boy.

"You shouldn't came near us, you're not allowed to play with us because you bring misfortune to us" the tanned skin boy steps the hand of the white haired boy.

"Yeah, that's right a person like you should leave the town" another boy said it to him while throws a rock.

"My mom said the people who has those red eyes are being cursed" a short haired girl said.

"I remember they are called children of misfortune" she added.

"That's right my father also told me that, they attract misfortune" A big boy said it.

"You should leave" the other children keep shouting it.

Someone was giggling behind the group.

A young girl was giggling, her long dark brown hair were carried every time the wind blows. She was wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Yet her face wasn't visible.

"You guys seem to have fun" she said clearly.

"Beating someone younger than you might be your favorite hobby" the girl slowly steps forward to the boy who is on the ground.

"Hey don't come near him. He's a child of misfortune" the boy who kicks the white haired boy earlier shouted.

The brown haired girl helps the red eyed boy.

"What's wrong being a child of misfortune" the girl slowly opens her eyes. she keeps looking at the group of children.

"You are one of them" a girl yelled.

The brown haired girl smiles creepily

"Stay away. Stay away from us" the girl cried.

"Now if you don't want something bad will happen to you, why won't let your other friends run now" the girl said confidently scaring the rest of the group.

The group of children runs away leaving the brown haired girl and the beaten boy.

"Are you alright?" the girl approaches him and tries to wipe the blood from his face.

"I'm fine, I can do it alone" as the boy tries to reject the girl helps.

The girl was a little bit annoyed because after he helps him he treats her like this.

The girl faces the white haired boy and pokes the young boys wound recklessly.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you?" the red eye boy glares at her

"No what's wrong with you, why are you sweeping me away?" the girl pouts

"I just hate other people around me because I might attract bad luck to them" the boy tries to ease the pain from the wound the girl poke.

The girl held her stomach laughing so hard at him.

"Is that the reason you don't want me to help you" the girl wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Why are you laughing? Haven't you heard them I'm one of the children of misfortune" the boy said sadly.

The girl came near him again and wipes the blood from his face. "Why am I not? what's wrong being a child of misfortune? You… You are too young to hate this world so much. There is nothing wrong having these red eyes because someday it'll just surprise you, these eyes will make you see what other people can't see and you'll know how this life and this world can be so beautiful" The girl smiled at him as her pure red eyes were pulling him in.

"Don't mind those bastards because they will always have their opinions of you despite who you are and what are you are capable of." The girl helps the young boy stand up. The boy was just staring at her for quite a while.

"Then what should I do?" the boy asks

"Eh?" the girl was caught off guard.

"What should I do to see how beautiful this world can be despite having those people?" he ask sincerely

"I don't know, maybe do whatever you want" the girl replied

"Huh?" the young boy was a little bit confused

The girl lay down the ground and raises her right hand above her face.

"Everything has beauty but not everyone can see it. You just have to find ways on how to look at things on a different angle" the girl plays with the rays of the sun above.

The boy lay down near her and tries to think about the thing she said.

"To look at things on a different angle?" he raises his hand above and stares blankly to the clear blue sky.

"But don't let your happiness depend on something you may lose or else you will end up being hurt" the girl added and took a clean piece of cloth and tie it around the wound of the boy

Then the scene became pitch black, a girl who was bathed in blood was calling him

"Kevin, Kevin you're finally here" the girl came near him and hugs him.

"I'm so happy to see you again" she hugs him tightly

"Where were you when everything was falling apart?" the girl cried loudly.

"Where, where, where were you Kevin?" her voice echoed around the place

Break opens his eye. He was breathing heavily; Sharon woke up and notices him

"What's wrong Break?" Sharon ask concerning on how Break acts

"A nightmare" Break said as his breathing was stable

"What was it?" Sharon worries

"It's nothing you should worry" Break assures to Sharon

"Well then just relax ok? I'll get some tea" Sharon stood up and walks toward the door.

"Children of Misfortune?" he asks himself

Break can't hear Sharon's footstep, he was sure that she was far. Break sigh as he tries to wrap his self on the white blanket.

He was thinking what the dream was about. He lays down the cold ground.

"Who's that person? Why do I keep on dreaming on that person who I have not yet met" Break tightens his grip on the blanket.

Sharon finally arrives bringing with her some tea and sweets. "Come on Break-kun, stand up and sip some tea and eat some sweets. I'm sure this will relax you for a while" Sharon put the things she brought on the table.

Break stood up and sat down and took some sweets.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it, Xer-niisan?" Sharon took the cattle and pours the tea on Breaks cup and hers.

"No, it's not really that important" Break plays with his cup.

Sharon was just observing him and she was really worried.

"Well then just to be sure I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again" Sharon puts her tea cup on the table.

"You don't need to do that Ojou-sama" Break said it.

"No I'm going to make sure you'll be sleeping well since you won't tell me about your dream" Sharon points out

Break sighed and just keeps quiet.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and faves...

**I want to ask you some question my loyal readers**. (Please answer it honestly)

Is the story getting boring? Should I not continue this story? :o

_**Guys thanks for reading my crappy story...Sorry for the grammars (I'm not really good in English)...**_

_**Let's play a little game and the game is called i think Break might end up with _ because_.**_

_**The choices are: Sharon or Elizabeth (As an answer please make a comment or you can PM)**_

_***I really need to know your opinion in this guys so i could have a better ending and again I don't have any motivation because it seems my story is kind of dead i think :( ***_

_**For example: I think Break might end up with Sharon because Break open it to her (Also with Shelly) after he lost his left eye.**_


	31. Long slumber: Chances

One fine morning Break woke up. He was feeling much better he went down the dining area to have some breakfast.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama" Break greeted cheerfully.

"Oh my Xer-niisan, you shouldn't be moving recklessly and besides you seem you didn't have enough rest since the incident last night" Sharon warns him. She stood up and came near the white haired servant.

"But I feel better now Ojou-sama and besides I want to breathe some fresh air. Being inside my room makes me sick" The red eyed man

"Do you want to visit the town for a change?" Sharon offers while a servant was pouring a hot cup of tea.

"That's a good idea" Break said happily.

Sharon just smiles, after eating breakfast Break and Sharon went ahead to the town. Break was still weak so Sharon was the one who assist him. They went inside the carriage as it headed to town.

"It's been quite long since we have some time together liked this Ojou-sama" Break said while facing Sharon.

"Yes, you're right." A hint of red was visible to Sharon's face while looking Break.

"A lot of things have happened; I don't know how long I can live. This body has becoming weaker and weaker sooner or later my heart will stop beating" Break said it seriously while his White hair was blown by the wind.

"Break, don't say things like that. It's really unpleasant to hear those thoughts. I'm sure you will recover. Remember we will unravel the mystery of the abyss and also the tragedy of Sablier, right?" Sharon took Breaks hand as she came closer to him as tears started to build up and went down from her eyes.

"Ojou-sama, are you crying?" Break starts to reach Sharon eyes and felt the tears.

"I'm sorry; I won't say things like that anymore." Break wipes Sharon's tears.

"You won't leave me?" Sharon asks.

"I won't because I've already swear my loyalty to the Reinsworth family" Break smiled

"And I'll be preventing you from fooling younger people. Since My lady like younger boys" Break starts to act clownish.

"What are you talking about?" Sharon started to become annoyed.

Break just laugh

"Ojou-sama, I'm just kidding". Break pats Sharon. Sharon blushes more and more.

"Nii-san, what am I to you?" Sharon held breaks hand

"Huh?" Break twitches his head.

"Never mind" Sharon lets go.

"EH?" Break said confirming he doesn't understand Sharon's action.

Sharon looks to the other side avoiding Break.

"As long as you are here by my side I'm just ok with just that" Sharon said to herself smiling a little bit.

""Ojou-sama did I say something that offends you" Break ask nervously.

The carriage stops indicating that they arrive the town.

"I'll just visit that shop" Sharon quickly got out from the carriage avoiding eye contact with Break.

Break went outside the carriage to follow Sharon

*Bump*

"Ouch" A female voice was heard

"Are you alright Miss, I'm sorry I didn't see you" Break asks.

."I'm fine" the girl stand up.

The girl came near him and saw his right arm was wounded

"Oh no, you've got a scratch let me clean it" the girl took a piece of cloth.

"Hey! There she is" an angry voice was shouting from a far

"Oh those idiots found me quickly, you wouldn't mind running a little, won't you?" the girl stood up

"What?" then the girl took Break's hand

Break was carried by the situation and didn't know what to do.

They run and run until the group of men who was following the girl can't keep up with them anymore.

They stop and catch their breaths.

"What are you doing?!" Break breathes heavily holding his chest.

The woman grabs Breaks right hand and licks it.

"Are you crazy?" Break moves his hand away from her.

"Don't move I'll clean your wound in this way." The girl licks Break's arm then wraps it by a clean cloth.

"Hey, where are we?" Break asks.

"I don't know" the girl plainly says.

"What?" Break said angrily.

"Well actually I'm new to this place and I'm not really familiar about this place." She explains to him while taking out some stuff from her bag.

Break face palm and tries to keep his temper.

"Will you kindly describe the surrounding around us?" Break asks and smiles.

"Why? Can't you do it all alone" the girl said hastily while preparing a pot

"No, I can't" Break said it softly.

"Why?" the girl asks again as she makes some fire.

"Because I'm blind" Break said it seriously.

The girl stops from the thing she was doing.

She came near Break.

Sniff, sniff. Sniff

"What are you doing?" Break sweats drop

"Tell me did you make a contract with the Will of Abyss?" the Girl asked directly

Break was surprise when he hears the words.

"How did you know that name?" Break asks.

"No particular reason" she smiled to him.

"If you already made a contract with her, why not make a contract with me" the girl suggested.

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Break's heart was beating too fast that he can feel it burning inside him, slowly he started to collapse the girl was surprise when Break hits the ground.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you" the girl pouted.

"I've got no choice" the girl sigh as she moves Break's hair away from his eyes.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you? Kevin" She gently caresses the lines near Break's hollow socket.

"Will you ever remember me?" the girl starts to poke Break's cheeks. Break's face starts to show annoyance, the girl gently smiled.

"I'm happy to see you again" the girl stops and moves her hand towards Break's left chest, pointing the complete illegal contractor seal.

The seal that cause him so much pain, the seal is the evidence of the red eyed- phantom a long time ago that killed many innocent people.

A sudden gush of wind appeared as the girl hands touches the illegal contract seal. The seal from Break's left chest became big, and then slowly crushes like a broken glass. The Seal was gone along with the strong wind.

Her mysterious red eyes were focus on the white haired man who was lying on the ground. She started to move Break's body near a shade of tree. She quickly grabs a long blanket and gently wraps Break's body to make him warm.

_**Guys thanks for reading my crappy story...Sorry for the grammars (I'm not really good in English)...**_

_**Let's play a little game and the game is called i think Break might end up with _ because_.**_

_**The choices are: Sharon or Elizabeth (As an answer please make a comment or you can PM)**_

_***I really need to know your opinion in this guys so i could have a better ending and again I don't have any motivation because it seems my story is kind of dead i think :( ***_

_**For example: I think Break might end up with Sharon because Break open it to her (Also with Shelly) after he lost his left eye.**_


	32. Long Slumber: Demon

After more than a couple of hours Break woke up. He squeezes his eye.

"You woke up just in time" Break tries to open his eyes and saw a long Brown haired woman wearing a purple loose sleeve dress. She was carrying some bowls and utensils

"I made some soup; I also got some bread, spoon, fork, knife…" Break looks at the girl again; he tries to clear his vision.

"Ho-?" Break was surprise he's ability to see was restored then he was interrupt by a voice of a child.

"Onee-sama did that weird looking guy woke up? I want to eat already" a small voice was heard behind the Brown haired girl.

"I'm also hungry too one-sama" a girl holding a blond hair rug doll say it as she clings to the brown haired woman's dress.

A small boy came near Break at first he was hesitated to came near him but a girl younger than him was hiding at his back.

"Hey weird guy are you already awake." The boy demanded putting the both of his hand on his hips. The boy was acting cool in front of his little sister. He pokes Break's back.

Break was annoyed as he turns around the boy. The boy was frightened. Break gave the little boy a scary face then the boy ran away and hides behind the brown haired girl.

"Now that's enough children, we shouldn't be rude to our guest." The girl said calmly while putting the bowls down.

"But one-sama his scary" the boy said it to her while looking at the white haired man.

"Don't judge people based on their looks, try to know them first before you jump into conclusion" the girl gave them a lecture.

"Now why won't all of you try to approach him" the girl smiled.

The children slowly came near him; a little girl offers her doll. "Do you want to play with her" she shows her rug doll and smiled to the white haired man.

"Come on, don't be so mean to the children" the brown girl said to him.

Break sigh and took the doll. "There it isn't that bad" the girl smiled.

"Everyone please line up, were going to eat" the girl orders the children.

"And you to Mr…, please help me gave this food to the children" the girl requested.

The girl passes a bowl fill with soup and Break was the one who puts a piece of bread beside it and gave it to the children.

"Who are you?" Break whisper to her.

"Ouch! You're so mean, don't you recognize me we already met before" the replied while giving the last two bowl of soup to Break.

"Huh?" Break was clueless.

"Never mind that let's eat first" the girl hands to him a bowl filled with hot soup and a piece of Bread, the girl sat near Break and ate while Break was just observing her.

"You don't need to seat near me" Break said to her.

"What are you talking about its better to have someone sitting near you than being Alone…" She just smiled at him.

"But I don't eat this kind of stuff" Break pointed out unconsciously insulting her.

The girl pouted and quickly grabs a spoonful of soup and directly put it inside his mouth.

Break almost choked to death.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?!" Break said it angrily.

"Well it was your fault, I was slightly insulted for not even trying to taste what I've cook" the girl seemingly tries to tell him her frustration.

Break took a sip on the soup the girl gave; the girl was staring smiling at him waiting for him to say something.

Break raises a brow "What do you want?"

"Well, how does the soup taste?" the girl ask him staring straight to his crimson eye.

"I think it's safe and alright" Break looks away and took another sip on the soup.

The girl just laughs.

"You seem to amaze me quite a bit" Break spoke up.

"Why?" the girl asks.

"I've never been good with children… and when they start crying I really don't know what to do… but you're different from me you can make them stop crying and also make them smile" Break said it while watching the children eating.

"What are you saying; it seems that we're quite the same. You're also good with children but in a different way." The girl said to him.

"Huh?" Break was confused.

"The children seems to like you." she smiles

"Why would you say that?" Break raises his eyebrow to her.

"One-chan the food is really delicious I really, really love it" the small runs toward them.

"I'm happy to hear that from you" the girl smiled.

"Oni-san did you like the food too?" the girl asks it innocently.

"Well I guess" Break replies.

The girl laughs.

"One-Sama, is that odd looking guy your boyfriend?" the little boy came near with the rest of the children. They sat near them.

"Such an annoying brat who are you calling odd looking guy? I do have a name" Break shows a bit annoyed.

"Ohh, really what is it Oni-sama?" the sweet looking girl holding the rug doll asked.

"I'm the loyal servant of the Reinsworth household, Xerxes Break" Break bow down and gave some candies to the kid.

"That's a weird name" the brunette girl teases him trying to act that he doesn't know him.

Break was about to say something but the girl stop him "But it's unique I like it" the girl smiled.

Break blushes.

"Break-onisan, One-chan didn't answer my question. So will you answer it form, is she your girlfriend?" as the little one keeps pulling Break's clothes.

Break was caught off guard from the child's question and just froze for a while.

"What's with kids today, saying unusual things that aren't suited for their age" Break said to himself

"Of cours-"Break was about to say no when the girl said. "Of course yes" the girl replied directly.

Break immediately grabs the girl. "You shouldn't teach the children to lie" He whispers to her.

"But I'm not lying. Aren't I your girlfriend?" The girl said to him calmly.

"I'm your friend and obviously I'm girl so that does conclude that I'm your girlfriend right?" She added and smiled innocently at him.

"How come you've become my girl friend even though you are still not my friend? Do you even know what does being a girlfriend means? And I can't consider you as a friend because we just met and I don't even know your name?" Break scolded her.

"I'm totally confident that were already friends" She naughtily said it while eating a piece of bread.

"Ha? Since when have we become friends?" Break was in the state of confusion while just staring at her eating.

"Since the time we met" the girl answers him.

"Don't you consider me as a friend?" The girl added.

"Are they fighting?" the little boy and the other children start to move a little bit away from them.

"That's so mean Break, you don't consider me as a friend after all the things we experience and besides I told you, you already know me. We have already met before" the girl crosses her hands and making a fake act of being sad.

"What?" Break sweat drop.

But then a sudden scream got their attention. Crying voices were heard.

The children's were surrounded by eight huge men bringing with them some torches and forks.

"Don't touch my sister!" a small voice demanded.

"Well, well what do we have here, it looks like we finally found these filthy and worthless garbage's" a huge man said and lifts the little boy off the ground while the rest of children shouted.

"We should finish our job now Bruce" another man reminded him.

"Humph, you took a lot of time for all of you to find such a worthless garbage like as" the boy boasted

"The hell with these noisy creatures!" he said it loudly and violently throws the little boy down the ground.

The boy was expecting the pain on landing down the solid ground but thanks to Break's reflexes he actually catch the child on time.

"Break-nisan" the pitiful boy said weakly.

"Such a disgrace watching huge man picking on children, such a childish act" Break smirks and gently put the boy on the ground.

"What the heck did you just say?" the man who throws the boy burst into anger as he was so insulted upon hearing those words.

"I'm just saying it was very immature of you to act like that to the children" Break spins his cane around him and leans on it.

"Who the hell are saying those words to me" the man starts to signal the rest of the man to prepare attacking him.

Break prepares his cane but the brunette lady steps forward glaring at the huge man.

"When will you give up" the girl plainly said it while having a loss of interest.

"You bitch!" the man grabs the woman with his big hands.

Break was about to charge when some man block his way.

The lady glares at him with her emotionless eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, your eyes gives me a creep" the man demanded.

"You stink, your hair is messy, you're much more of garbage than me and you're really ugly" she simply said to his face.

The man got angry and throws her down the ground.

"What a scumbag, you don't know how treat a lady" Break leaves the two man who was blocking him earlier and moves on to the other.

"A lady?" the man laughs so hard.

"You're really clueless aren't you; this lady you're talking about and the rest of the children are not human. I mean partly not human" the man said it and steps on the young woman's hand.

"You!" Break shouted as he tries to deal with the other quickly.

"These people who you're talking about have already contracted with the devil itself, this woman you're talking about is the devil herself" the man shoves the girls face using his feet.

Break dodge every attack while absorbing the things he heard but then something stabs him from behind. Fortunately the wound wasn't so deep.

"Oni-san" children have been shouting worriedly at Break.

The brunette girl starts to stand up.

"I didn't use my power because the children are here… but you dare to hurt them and Break" the Brunette lady glares at the madly

The group of man didn't move for a moment then blood starting to splash around the place, their body part was scattered everywhere, the stink of the blood covers the place as it pours down right in to the girl's face.

The girl giggles and turns around. She's dancing under the blood stained rain.

Break saw the whole scene with his own eye as it triggers his memory. The memory that he first encounters the Will of Abyss the scary nightmare where he was deep inside the Abyss, the nightmare that cost him his left eye.

When Break comes back to his sense he saw the girl came near him.

"I'm sorry you need to see that" the girl helps him sat down and tries to see his injury.

"What, what are you?" Break seems to be lost.

The girl didn't answer him, she touches the wound then lights started to appear around the wound and it completely heals it.

"I can't tell you right now, but someday… I'll tell you" the girl stood up and smiled at him while the children started to come near them.

"Break-onisan are you alright" a young girl ask him.

"Everyone let's move out from this place" the brunette girl said it.

**To my loyal readers**: Thank you for the support. I'm sorry if my story had been gone boring lately...


	33. Long slumber: Disappearance

They walk for a couple of hours then finally arrive in an abandon building; they set up for the night.

Break sat down near the fire while he was surprise when a hand touches him and quickly slaps it.

It reveals the hand he slap belongs to the brunette girl; the girl was also surprise from his reaction "Are you scared of me" the girl ask.

Break didn't answer. The girl didn't push him to answer it.

"If you're afraid of me it's alright but don't act like this to the children. They have been through a lot" the girl leaves him.

Break feels guilty from the way he acts then the boy who he had saved earlier sat near him.

"Break-onisan I would just like to thank you for saving me earlier" the boy said it while being a little bit embarrass. Break wasn't expecting those words then he just smile.

"Young man, who are you and why are being hunted by those men" Break ask trying to careful with his words.

"My name is Luke, I, my sister and the rest of the children here are orphans. We were being take care by the old priest who lives near this town"

"If someone was already giving care of you, what are you still doing here?" Break eyed the young man.

"The old priest take care of us, he gave us everything we needed and he loves us very much and we love him too but one night the old priest was being rob inside his own house and he was killed… a group of bandits were the one responsible to what happened including those man earlier we were all most been killed" as the young man tells their traumatic story.

"But then Oni-chan saves us" the little girl said it loudly.

"Yes, that's right it was all thanks to her we are still alive" the other girl who owns the rug doll said it.

Break just patted the girl.

"And started on that day we have been travelling with her" the boys continue.

The flicker of fire floats along with the wind and disappears.

"But aren't you afraid of her?" Break watches the sky full of stars that twinkles brightly.

"No were not, she's actually kind, gentle, fun and loving but sometimes she just got carry by the situation and becomes like earlier" the boy explains.

"Is that why the rest of the children and her is being called a demon" Break asks.

"Maybe because on the night the old priest died the same thing happen earlier happened on that night but she was only trying to protect us and then some members of the bandit escape and starts spreading fake rumors around the town"

"Rumors?" Break was curios

"Rumors being us raised from the dead because we have made a contract with the devil" the boy gave an example.

The brunette girl came near and gave a piece of bread to everyone including Break but avoiding eye contact with him. Break grabs her hand

"I-I'm sorry on the way I act earlier" Break was a little embarrass in saying those words but he was sincere on it.

The girl just smiled and accepted his apology. She continues in giving the pieces of bread to everyone.

Break didn't expect to forgiven directly and he doesn't know how to react on that situation but he can't help the feeling of a little relieved.

To him apologizing to someone wasn't enough. He was not contented in that way, so he thinks of some way on how to make it up for her.

"Luke, how long have you been travelling with her?" Break asks.

"Uhmmm. Two days ago" the boy replied while chewing down the bread.

"What's her name?" Break finally asks the question he has been longing to ask.

"Mhe mwed mher mane mis Mloe" The boy replied while he was still chewing something.

"Don't talk while you still have something inside your mouth" Break sighs as he couldn't understand the child says.

"MI'm morry" the boys tries to chew properly.

"Oni-chan, please sing us a song" The small girl requested while the others support her.

"I'll think about it" the girl teases.

"Please, please, please Oni-chan we loved to hear you sing" the child pleaded.

She starts to sing while the children keep quiet

_Every time you kissed me_

_I trembled like a child_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang for the hope_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my dream_

_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

Break's attention was drawn by the voice who was been singing. He listens at her.

_Roses die,_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on the hill_

_I cannot hear you_

_Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

_Darkness falls; I'm calling for the dawn_

Then a flash back hits his head and makes him recall of the pink hair songstress Chloe who he lost on that dreadful night.

"It can't be this voice" Break couldn't believe it

Break looks at her from head to toe, she seems doesn't resemble on how Chloe looks except for the voice. Her hair was completely different Chloe has pink long straight here while the girl who stand s right in front of her has dark brown long wavy hair. Chloe has purple colored eyes while she was in deep red colored eyes. The brunette girl seems to be a little taller than her and their faces were completely different.

_Silver dishes for the memories,_

_For the days gone by_

_Singing for the promises_

_Tomorrow may bring_

_I harbor all the old affection_

_Roses of the past_

_Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

"Break-nisan I said her name is Chloe" the boy finally finish his food.

Break couldn't believe it hearing her name.

"Break-nisan?" the boy was curious on how Break reacts. But then the boy's attention was caught by the brunette girl singing as he ran and sat near the other children.

_Joys of the daylight_

_Shadows of starlight_

_Everything was sweet by your side, my love_

_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words_

_I'm here just singing my song of woe_

_Waiting for you, my love_

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

"Impossible, I remember that night she was…" Break knuckles. Then the words the girl said earlier entered his mind.

_*Break remembering the things she said earlier*_

"Ouch! You're so mean, don't you recognize me we already met before"

"That's so mean Break, you don't consider me as a friend after all the things we experience and besides I told you, you already know me. We have already met before"

"Those words that she had been saying she really means it" Break was starting to believe.

_Every time you kissed me_

_My heart was in such pain_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang of the grief_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than despair_

_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

_Underneath the stars_

_Shaded by the flowers_

_Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love_

_You are all my pleasure, _

_My hope and my song_

_I will be here dreaming in the past_

"But I need to make sure if I'm not mistaken" Break said to himself

_Until you come_

_Until we close our eyes_

After the song ends the girl that was singing earlier orders the children to go to sleep.

"Good night One-chan and Break-onisan" the sweet little girl lay down smiling.

The rest of the children also said their goodnights to Break and Chloe.

The children didn't sleep immediately some were whispering to each other but later on there was only awkward silent remains for the two adults.

The brunette girl was poking the fire while Break was just observing her.

"Hey, can I ask you some question?" Break broke out the silent atmosphere.

"But you're already asking" the girl jokes. Break shows a little bit of irritation.

"Forgive me for using wrong the word, let me restate it again. May I ask you some question?" Break clears his throat.

"Wow you're creepy Break-kun, such a very serious person" the girl teases.

Break was trying to keep his cool but the rudeness level of the girl keeps on increasing. So he decided to play on her game.

"Oh dear such a rude lady, didn't your mother teach you to respect other people" Break said it directly on her.

"No, because she died when I was young so I never met her" the girl faces the ground to hide her expression.

The girl's reaction was unexpected the haughty behavior that the girl shows to him was replace with a blank expression. A creep of guilt starts to take over his mind. Of course he knows it was just a joke but then he realize maybe he wasn't sensitive enough to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, well I'm just like you. I can't remember my mother… no, not just my mother I also can't remember my father because I forgot everything during my childhood years" Break took some twigs and throws it on the fire.

The girl suddenly turns around and faces Break.

"Does the past hurts you?" the Girl asks him out of the blue.

"I don't know… maybe there's a reason I can't remember it" Break answers.

"Maybe that's true, Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose and maybe the things that you forgotten must remain to be forgotten in order for you not to get hurt" The girl crosses her hands in front of her and leans on the top of her knees.

"The past really, really hurts… it's full of despair, guilt, failures and remorsefulness" Break added.

"Why?" the girl asks while slowly getting closer to him.

"Well before I was a proud knight of a noble family. That family was really close to me, they love me as I was one of them. I was really thankful to them but then the only thing I give back to them is failure. The family that I loved died because of this failure I committed" Break said it while looking at the fire pit

The sadness in his eye was visible.

"Then the proud knight becomes a murder of a hundred people….. And that's the sin that still haunts me" Break tries to conceal his sadness with his signature smile.

The girl held Break's chin and presses her forehead against him gently.

Her face was so close to his. Break was a little bit embarrassed his heart was beating so fast.

"That's why your eye is full of pain but you keep it all yourself then you smile and play pretend…"

"Sometimes it's not bad to relay on others. Didn't I told you before that you should open up to other, don't take things by yourself because it will just burden you and this thoughts won't stop"

"Before?" Break keeps on thinking on every word that the girl said.

"It's really you isn't it? Chloe" Break spoken it out

Hearing out those words breaks her heart a little bit, she was hoping a little bit that her childhood friend would finally remember her but then he didn't.

She smiles and moves a little bit away from Break

"You're really slow Break, it took you a while to recognize me" she sits properly on the ground.

Break hugs her immediately, the girl feels happy having his arms wrap on her. The warmth and gentleness she had long for many years she can finally feel it.

Break broke off the hugs and finally releases her. He was blushing and decided to look away from her in order to hide it.

"My, the one who was lecturing about me being rude earlier acted like me too" The girl laughs at him.

"Ara, it's not my fault for such unpleasant behavior of mine, you knew I've been like this since we met each other" Break replied covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"True enough" Chloe agreed.

Break starts to show annoyance at her but then the feeling of happiness after seeing her again triumphs.

"You have changed a lot, haven't you Chloe-chan" Break calmly said.

"Well time makes people change" Chloe replied.

"What happened to you?" Break asks

"Well I went to the abyss" she plainly said it.

"The abyss? why?" Break keeps on asking.

"To find some answers" She replied

"Answers to what?" Break asks

"To who I really am" she replied.

"So did you find out who you really are?"

"Secret~" She give him a playful act.

"Humph" Break pouts.

Chloe laughs so hard at him.

"It's late let's continue are chat tomorrow" Chloe said

"Wait a minute I've got the feeling I'm forgetting something important" Break tries to remember that thing.

"You'll remember it tomorrow after you get some rest, unfortunately we only have one blanket" Chloe said while holding the white cloth

"Let's share" Chloe wraps one blanket around sharing it with him as she moves closer to him.

"It's warm" she said while moving closer to him. Break was surprise with her sudden action and just froze up.

"You're too close" Break push her away but the girl insists

**Setting: the Reinsworth mansion:**

"Stupid Break ditching me in the town alone, without even saying" Sharon was furious while walking back forth on their living room.

Oz, Gil, and Alice were just looking at her as she moves around.

"Sharon-sama?" Oz tries to talk to her. Sharon looks at him when an angry look

"What?!" Sharon replies angrily gripping her paper fan

"Nothing" Oz replied nervously.

Sharon continues mumbling around and spares Oz life.

"Hey seaweed-head, what's wrong with her?" Alice asks Gil.

"Don't call me that?" Gil shouts at her.

"That's not important" Alice crosses her arms and sits like a boss.

"Well Sharon and Break was visiting the town" Gil takes a cigarette from his pocket.

"So?" Alice asks again.

"Break ditches her and goofing around somewhere. Now Sharon-sama is worried at him" Gil answers and puts the cigarette on his mouth.

"You call that worrying" Alice points Sharon.

Gil lights the cigarette and inhales the cigarette smoke.

"Well that's the way how Sharon-sama worries about him. Maybe she looks angry at the outside but deep down she's really just worried" Then Gil exhale it.

"Why won't she find that stupid clown instead of mumbling around" Alice carelessly said it.

Gil and Oz hurriedly cover Alice mouth.

Then Sharon slowly turns around and quickly came near them. Her eyes were looking sharply at them.

"That's a good idea" Sharon said it. "Then when we found him, I'm going to slap him with this fan a hundred times" Sharon's anger was rising.

"We?" Alice breaks free from the two boys.

"Yes Miss Alice we are all going to look for him, is there any problem?" Sharon grabs Alice hands and smiled at her

Alice was alert enough to notice a very bad aura when she will try to say no so she just nod quietly at her while the two boys sighs.

"Erika, ready the carriage" Sharon orders

"Yes milady" the maid bow down and quickly get outside.

"Oz, Gil and Miss Alice, prepare yourselves and we'll search for Break" Sharon said it with a bossy voice and makes the rest obeys her.

"This is good that clown will be so dead" Alice evil laughs.

"Oh no, this can't be good" Oz sighs. Then Gil face palm.

**At the abandoned place:**

An image of a girl who was running a way greeted Break.

"Ojou-sama" Break tries to catch her

The girl giggles. Break thought it was his Lady but then he notices it wasn't her. The girl was running faster but then Break tries to keep up with her speed.

The girl suddenly stops and spins around near a field of red roses. Break notice the girl was holding a stuff toy.

"Ms. Sinclair? Wait for me, young mistress" Break came near her and realizes he was wrong again.

"Kevin! Are you listening to me?" the girl ask break angrily. He saw a long brown wavy hair that floats in the air gracefully, she wears the same dress and the girl was sitting next beside him

"You called me Kevin. How did you know my real name? Tell me who are you?" Break asks seriously but the girl didn't response as if she can't hear every single word he said.

"But even though they aren't here anymore, a very important person once told me that drowning yourself in sorrow isn't good. I realize she was right. So, I decided I won't be sad, because I know they're already in place where everything is happy and safe. I won't allow myself to wallow in sorrow because if I do that I would let myself wallow in pain and I know it will make the people around me sad including my parents. So in order to avoid that, don't let yourself wallow in sorrow because nothing will change, it can only stop you from seeing the truth and it will only prevent you to be happy" the girl stand up in front of Break, the girl offers her hand and smile

"Smile Kevin"

Break's eye widens. The feelings he felt before disappeared and was replacing with warmth and happiness.

Break smiled "This girl even my memories can't recognize her but my heart tells me that she is part of my past and somewhat important to me" break take the girls' hand. Her hands were warm and gentle break feels completely at peace

A strong gush of wind blows the roses then the girl suddenly grabs him. The girl smiles creepily and blood starts to reveal on her body.

"You promise to come back right? Kevin, Kevin, Kevin" Then Break woke up and realizes it was all just a dream. He was really breathing hardly.

"What's wrong Break?" Chloe wakes up and look at him.

"It's nothing… just a nightmare, just go back to sleep." Break said it to her.

"How about you?" she asks him.

"I think I can't sleep anymore" Break replies.

"Why?" she asks him again.

"Well this dream always haunts me over and over again" Break took a deep breath and glance above him.

"Does it worry you?"

"I don't know… but it feels like those dreams were real" Break said.

"You shouldn't worry about those things. Dream is just a dream. They are not real" The girl tries to comfort him. But the girl knows Break was still worried even though he tries to hide it.

"I know, when I was young, when I had nightmares I try to hold on things near me just like my stuff toy and then the nightmares go away.. Well because you're a grown up man instead of a stuff toy you can hold my hand" the girl added.

"What?! I won't do that" Break protested.

"Come on it's not that bad as long as you know you are with someone you will have no nightmares at all" the girl smiles as she held Breaks right hand.

Break blushes as he tries to get her hands off but the girl keeps on holding him back.

"Well then why won't you try to sleep again" The girl smiles at him and slowly he closes his eye.

The warmth of her hands keeps him accompany on the cold night.

The golden rays of the sun bathed the whole place and slowly wake Chloe up. She squeezes her eyes and looks around.

The first thing she saw when she woke up was Break sleeping peaceful besides her. She gently swept away Break's bangs from his eyes. She was fond on looking at him while sleeping.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we need to prepare for breakfast" She gently say it at him.

Break woke up realizing he was still holding her hand, he let's go quickly and stay away from her.

"How cruel after what happen last night this will be your reaction" Chloe said naughtily.

"What?" Break blushes

"Hahahaha, you're really easy to fool around" Chloe burst into laughter.

.

"You dare messing around" Break pinch her cheeks

Chloe continues to laugh… "I'm sorry, I just can't help it" Break stretches her face.

"Break-onisan, One-sama good morning" The children greeted.

"What are you two doing?" the little boy asks while watching them.

"Oh the Brats woke up" Break releases Chloe's cheek

"Oh all of you are already awake, good morning" Chloe greeted the little boy.

"Well then let's make some breakfast" the girl announces.

"You and you find some woods to make some fire" Chloe points the girl who always bringing with her a rug doll and another girl who was Luke's younger sister.

"Luke and the rest clear the sleeping beds" she added.

"And you Break go get some water" the girl points at him.

Everyone was doing their jobs. After Chloe finish cooking Break helps her serve it to the children.

"I didn't know you can cook Chloe?" Break said it while taking out some spoon and forks from a bag.

"Oh do you think I'll be a good wife" Chloe teases.

"I think you're much more of a murderer" Break also tease.

Chloe raise a brow at him.

"What makes you say that, my cooking isn't that bad?" Chloe asks him

"You're cooking skill isn't the issue the way you pursue a person to eat your food that's will kill them" Break spoke plainly.

"Why?" Chloe stares at him.

"Well have you forgotten you almost kill me by chocking me with a spoon on my throat" Break reminds her.

"Well it was just an accident, it was your fault for trying to reject my cooking and you keep on saying after all the Great Xerxes Break only eats sweets that can rot his teeth" She glares at him.

"I didn't say those words" Break becomes annoyed.

"Yes you do" Chloe points out.

"There they go again" Luke said it to himself.

Then after their little fight they just laugh on each other.

"Remind me who are the adult and the child here?" Luke face palm.

"I'm sorry, we're just fooling around" Chloe serves a newly cook eggs

"Oh dear don't take us seriously" Break serves the bread and some fruits he gathered while doing some errands.

The group starts to eat.

"Hey Chloe after this where are you taking the children?" Break whispers.

"I'm going to eat them" Chloe whispers back.

"What?" Break wants to emphasize what she was saying.

Chloe grabs a piece of bread and stuff it down to Break's throat.

"Just eat, you'll know later" Chloe continues.

After Breakfast they continue their journey.

After an hour and a half they finally arrive in a very festive town.

"The town of Richwell" Break spoke up.

"That's right" Chloe smiles and enters the town along with the children.

Then they completely stop on a church.

"We are finally here" Chloe announces.

"A church?"

"Children when we enter the church we should greet everybody inside" Chloe commands them.

Then they enter the church a middle age priest and an old nun was talking to another middle aged nun.

The children greeted the people inside and Chloe decided to talk with the priest and nuns. Chloe said everything that happened to the children and also she talks about what the children needs and said that people like them can only provide this things. The priest and the abbess agreed to take the children and promise to provide what they need. Chloe was contented and gladly told the children about the news.

Break and Chloe can see the children were quite comfortable with them so they finally said their goodbyes and promise to visit them if they have free time.

"Well then let see each other again" Chloe smiles at them while waving.

Break just waves at the children.

Departing is painful especially to the children but they know it was for their own good so they tried their best not to cry when they all said their goodbyes.

Break and Chloe starts to move on.

"Now I'll just return you to town" Chloe said while walking on the brick road.

"What about you? You'll go back to Pandora right?" Break asks.

Chloe keep quiet and continue on walking.

"Chloe?" Break said it with a concern voice.

Break notice that Chloe is hiding something from him. He pace in front of her and grabs her shoulder.

"Hey are you listening to me, you're coming back right" Break focus his attention on the crimson eyed lady in front of him.

"I guess not" Chloe avoided his gaze.

"But why, Ojou-sama and the rest will be happy to have you back" Break tightens his grip.

"I can't tell you everything for now Break, but for now I know I can't go back there yet. So please let me go." Chloe breaks free from his grip.

Break's eye widened and knuckles "Why? Why are telling this to me? I won't let go now. You said it yourself on the night you disappear, you said if I were about to see you again I won't let you go" Break immediately grabs her left hand.

Chloe was surprise on the things he said. The Xerxes Break he knows won't ever say those words. She can't believe what she is hearing right now.

"Let's go back, return to us Chloe" Break pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"Why?" Break asks.

Chloe face him "This body is not stable right now" she looks at Break

"What does that mean?"

"I'm still connected to the abyss Break, staying here will only be temporary. Since the last few days I've been trying to fight it and now I finally reached my limits" Chloe's body starts to fade.

"And I'm not the right person you should be telling that… it's alright Break…Someday you'll definitely meet her… Don't let her go, Ok? And I hope you'll remember her" Chloe said to him

"Wait" Break reaches her out but then she completely disappears.


	34. Long slumber: End of premonition

"B-r-e-a-k! I found you" A voice was heard from behind.

Break slowly turns around and gets hit by Sharon's fan for a hundred times.

Break was beaten to the ground; Sharon catches her breath after what she did.

"Ojou-sama" Break waves a white small flag.

Break came near to his lady and held her.

"It seems that I lost her again" Break pats Sharon

"Why, what's wrong Break? What do you mean by you lost her again?" the lady asks.

"Why? Are you dying?" another voice said it as Break looks at the lady he was holding. Break realizes it's not his lady. Voices keeps on saying things to him as it echoes to the surrounding.

"Kevin, don't leave me alone" A blond haired child dress in a pink tainted with blood was holding a doll that looks like Emily appears in beside the girl Break was holding.

"Ms. Sinclair?" Break's eye widened in surprise

"Xark-nisan, where are you going? You said you wouldn't leave me… Come back to me." A sudden appearance of Sharon as a child crying got his attention.

"What's going on here?" Break held his head

"You've promise to come back to me, I'm still waiting Kevin" the girl that Break was holding turns around. Her appearance wasn't so clear

"It's her again" Break was still confused because of the event that was happening.

"What kind of nightmare is this" Break said to him self as his body starts to tremble in fear. The girl came closer as blood drips from her body

"The one that will become real if you won't wake up" the girl caress his cheeks with her bleeding hand.

"So….You can't die yet Kevin, Wake up, wake up, wake up" the voice keeps repeating

Heavy Breathing, Break finally shut his eyes open from his deep slumber. Two servants were rushing towards the doctor and the other one rush to Sharon.

The doctors check how Break was doing; the man wasn't able to move yet due to some wires that were connected to his body. But the doctors make sure he was really alright. Random test were given to him to ensure his health.

Noisy footsteps were dashing towards his room and stop right in front of his door. The doctor seems to be satisfied to the result and quickly got out of the room, they gave the announcement to the people who were waiting right outside the door while the nurses and some maids help removing the attach machine wires from Break's body.

Break couldn't help but stare blankly at them and tries to figure out about all the things that happened.

Right after the job is done the maids and nurses made their way out of the room and the footstep that were waiting for the moment to come in finally came in.

"Break-nisan" A crying lady was heard near Break's bed. The lady moves forward giving his so called brother.

"I'm really, really glad that you finally woke up" tears started to fall to Break's face.

"Woke up?" He said it to his self Break is still in shock

"Thank God, thank God you finally woke up" She hugs him tightly

Are you feeling alright?" Sharon asks

"I'm fine Ojou-sama. I'm sorry if I made you worry" Break gave her a smile.

Sharon started to cry. "Idiot... I-I-I was so worried about you….." a long silence broke out

"Ojou-sama are you crying?" Break was puzzled.

"So please don't do reckless things anymore. Don't overuse your power"

Break slowly reaches his Lady's eyes to wipe out the tears that were flowing.

"Don't cry my lady, I'm right here now" Break smiles.

Oz, Gil, Alice and Reim entered the room

"Stupid Break, you make a woman cry" Oz said it and tries to comfort Sharon.

"Oh, the clown is still alive. Two months have passed I thought you won't wake up anymore. How disappointing" Alice said it recklessly and didn't think that she might step into a mine field where Break will tease her.

"Oh my Miss Alice a simple sleep won't kill me not like you who would probably die due to her own stupidity. You might actually die chocking at all the meat you ate, my how embarrassing you'll die due to gluttony". Break smile mischievously and covers his ears with his finger.

"You stupid clown" while Alice scold at him Gil Just gave a huge sigh.

"Glad to see you again Break-kun" Reim comes closer to Break and Sharon

"Reim?" Break spoke as he tries to sit down properly.

"You've been sleeping for two months Break; you made Lady Sharon very worried" Reim pats Sharon.

"Two months?" He silently said it inside his mind.

"Was it all just a dream?" Break holds his head.

"Hey, say something you idiot" Reim shouted at him but not in a serious tone.

Break sweat drops. He doesn't know how to react on this situation and he just froze for a while. He was still confused on the things that happened.

"Listen everyone because Break is finally awake and luckily were complete, why won't we discuss the some important matters" Oz smiles.

Sharon claps "That's right you never told us what happen to your previous mission"

Sharon settles down. Oz sat across Sharon while Alice sat near him munching some meats.

"What mission?" Break asks.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The current situation in the abyss is really not normal for the past few months chains have been appearing in these world without any contractor, so Pandora decided to send the group inside the abyss to know what's happening and what cause all these problem" Sharon explains

Break just stared blankly and listens

"So now, Oz-sama what were your findings" Reim said it while clearing his glasses.

"Oz clear his throat "when we arrive inside the abyss, we saw a group of people inside the abyss, judging by the clothes they are wearing it seems that they are part of the Baskerville"

"The Baskerville? What were they doing down the abyss?" Reim reacts.

"Yes, they were sealing the holes that were inside the abyss. The holes were somewhat the reason Chains have been appearing in this world" Oz continued.

"This was inside my dream" Break was trying to remember it all as he listens carefully to Oz.

"And I have a good news guys" Oz excitedly said it. Alice just nod while smiling and tries to confirm that it was good news.

"What is it Oz-kun?" Break asks

"We finally found her" He jumps with joy.

"Found who?" Break asks

But then Sharon stood up and stops him.

"That's enough Oz-kun, I think that part is not that important" Sharon said it to him.

Oz was surprise on how Sharon acted.

"Ojou-sama?" Break was also surprise.

"What are you talking about, it's really important" Alice stands in the chair while throwing the meat directly on the table.

"Stop it, Break doesn't need to hear it" Sharon shouts.

"To hear about what?" Break was clueless but he got a feeling that Sharon is hiding something from him.

"Alice-kun, please continue" Break said it.

"Xer-nisan" Sharon insists.

"Stop giving me command stupid clown, whether you said it or not I'm going to tell you… Chloe is still alive" Alice blurted it out without caring on how Sharon reacts,

"And we found her inside the abyss" Oz continued.

Break's eye widened and couldn't believe he thinks that the dream he had was a sign. It's giving him a glimpse of what is currently happening in his surrounding even though he was still asleep.

Or it might have been the power of the abyss that had affected his mind. Break was thinking all the possibilities that could cause it.

"If that's the case, why won't we go back and check if you three are right" Break smirked.

"Break!" Sharon shouted.

Break and the rest attention were caught by the little lady.

"Stop this now" the girl burst in to tears

"What's wrong Ojou-sama?" Break feels like his Lady was hiding something from him.

The light brown haired girl grips her dress.

"We can't do that Break-kun, not now. You have just waked up and not just that you don't have a chain anymore. So, please" Sharon looks at Break concern with his current situation.

"I'm sorry milady but you know me, when something interesting comes up, you know I'll go straight and grab that thing" Break smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sharon-chan, we are here we can protect Break" Oz reassures.

Alice drops her right foot in front of the table "As long as I don't need to touch him that's fine" Alice crosses her hands in front of her.

"It's going to be fine Sharon-sama we'll make sure Break's going to be alright" Gil puts his right hand on Sharon's shoulder.

Sharon shows a sign of defeat "I guess you can't be stop, I'm going with you too" Sharon's smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this fic. If you're confused in this chapter Pm me or leave some comment I'll clarify things for you ;)**

_**Let's play a little game and the game is called i think Break might end up with _ because_.**_

_**The choices are: Sharon or Elizabeth (As an answer please make a comment or you can PM)**_

_***I really need to know your opinion in this guys so i could have a better ending and again I don't have any motivation because it seems my story is kind of dead i think :( ***_

_**For example: I think Break might end up with Sharon because Break open it to her (Also with Shelly) after he lost his left eye.**_


	35. Fatal decisions

After their conversation they made sure that everything seems to be alright before they leave. In order to get inside the abyss the group uses The Reinsworth's door to enter the abyss. They need to sneak around the place in order not to be spotted or Duchess Cheryl and Pandora will stop them because Sharon was entrusted with the key she directly uses it but there is still doubt inside her heart.

Sharon took an earring and presents it in front a huge door, in a few second the earring illuminates as the door opens and the group finally entered.

The moment they arrive the place the darkness greeted them along with broken toys and some other stuffs floats along with it.

They started to roam around the place.

"It's seems the holes are already taken care of" Break observes the place.

"Yeah they really seal all the holes that have been appearing in the abyss" Sharon added.

"So Oz-kun, where did you find Chloe?" Break asks.

"Uuummm… it was in a place where we can only see the darkness. We need to go deeper in this direction" Oz instructed.

*Badump, badump, badump*

Sudden sharp pain was felt by Oz, Alice, and Break.

"Break?" Sharon became worried.

"What's this?" Break held his forehead.

"Awww… A noise." Oz agonizes in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gil asked to Oz.

"So annoying" Alice held her head.

"You can also hear it Break, Alice?" Oz asked him while trying to bear the pain.

"What are you three talking about?" Gil asked them.

Alice, Break and Oz keeps hearing a voice while Gil and Sharon were becoming worried for them.

"Why do I keep on hearing things… that doesn't make sense?" Break said to himself.

"Look, look Cheshire. Humans, humans are here" a childish voice said with great excitement.

"Ah, you're right Alyss nya" the cat like human said it while licking its paw.

"This is bad. It's the Will of Abyss" Gil triggers his gun and aims it to the will of abyss.

"It seems she's not in herself again" Break said

But the cat using its big paw protected her.

"Looks like these humans wants to play with us, Cheshire" the girl smiled creepily.

"Wow good move seaweed head, now you make her angry" Alice points out.

Oz just looks at Gil giving him a thought that he's the biggest idiot.

"It's no use blaming Gil now, we need to retreat first." Sharon tries to use the key again.

A light appears and began to transform as a portal

"Let's go" Sharon shouted.

"Hahaha, leaving too soon, I still wanted to play" the girl was hugging the toy she was holding.

Oz, Break, Gil, Alice and Sharon enter the hole.

"How rude Alyss was still talking to all of you" Cheshire tries to stop them but it was too late the hole disappeared.

"I'm sorry Alyss" Cheshire punches the ground.

"It's alright Cheshire, they can't leave the Abyss" the girl was petting him.

"What do you mean nya?" the cat was happy while Alyss was touching his ear.

"I manipulated that girls key instead I change the location where they want to go" Alyss winks.

"They were a fool for using the key of the Baskerville" Alyss added.

"Where did you send them?" the cat was pleased.

"I don't now somewhere inside the abyss I guess" Alyss raises her brow.

The cat face palm.

"What! Why are you making me feel like I'm an idiot? I just want them to learn their lesson and remember I didn't have the luxury of time to think where to send them so I just think a very dark and scary place somewhere the abyss" Alyss explains herself as she catches her breathe and tries to hide her embarrassment.

Cheshire just sighs.


End file.
